Finding a Life
by swagwriter.hsm
Summary: As Gabriella and her four year old son take on a major change, they soon become of interest to a strong and charismatic young soldier named Troy. Will their love be able to survive the trials and tribulations of life? Rated M for language, violence & drug themes.
1. The First Step

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of their characters. All I own are the rights to this kick ass story, which you should all read.

Thanks for reading & please review if you want more chapters. I have plenty ideas for this story, so please give me some feedback. I would also like to ask you all how long you want the chapters to be? Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! And enjoy the first chapter, The First Step :) Mad Love X

* * *

"I said leave! Now!" Gabriella screamed with tears falling as she pushed her husband to the front door.

"Baby, can you please calm down?" Gabriella's husband, Jacob, replied. He then took in a deep breath as he stood with his back against the front door. His bags were draped at his feet and Gabriella's wedding rings inhabited his sweaty palms

"Why are you being like this? I have been a loving and supportive husband to you. And don't even get me started on how much shit I've done for Austin!"

Gabriella took a second to take in what he had just shared. She then took a few steps forward and met his eye contact.

"He's your son Jacob; it's supposed to be like that. What do you expect, some award or maybe even a medal for being a mediocre father?" Gabriella spat. Jacob just stood there. He was shocked by what she was admitting. After all these years of silence, the truth was setting her free.

"Austin loves me, okay! I have been by his side ever since he popped out of you 6 years ago! " Jacob replied. Gabriella laughed and reached for the door, opened it and kicked Jacob's first bag out the door.

"He only just turned 4, you dick" Gabriella replied.

As Gabriella went to reach for his other bags, but Jacob reached for her and held onto here forearm. Gabriella whipped her head around and stared at him.

"Let go of me" Gabriella said slowly and courageously. Jacob backed off, walked out the front door and turned to face Gabriella's tear-stained face.

"Am I ever going to find out what this is all about? Or is this just another one of your outbursts?" Jacob suggested. Gabriella just stood there and stared at him, shaking her head.

"Wait…You don't remember?" Gabriella said sarcastically, lifting up her shirt to show a single, dark bruise that covered her rib cage. "I can't believe I ever thought you would change! What was going through my head when I married you?" She then closed the door behind her. Once the door was closed, Gabriella's shaky legs crumbled beneath her. Tears broke uncontrollably as the sound of Jacob's truck faded into the distance.

What was Gabriella going to do? This was their home and it's not like she had any spare money lying around. She knew Jacob would just go to the same old, dingy hotel he always went to when they fought. Then, first thing in the morning he would be back. Banging on the front door creating a scene, in which Gabriella couldn't ignore, especially when a certain four-year old was wondering where his daddy was. Why? Was the question she would ask herself everyday as she'd wake up to an uncaring and dismissive boy. Not man, a boy. Sure, he was 28, but he was no man. All he provided was an insatiable sexual appetite and disrespectful, hurtful words. Of course, Austin was too young to understand. Jacob was superman in his eyes, which is what made Gabriella's heart-break even more. Gabriella still loved him. She'd always love him, but now, she couldn't stand the sight of him. She couldn't believe he had put their family in danger once again. This was the end. No more.

* * *

"Mummy?" Austin said laughing at his mum who was fast asleep, curled up next to the front door. The sun shone through the windows as Austin's little, wobbly legs made their way down the stairs, holding the railings securely. He made his way over to Gabriella and crouched beside here. Austin then decided it was a brilliant idea to play with Gabriella's cheeks. Gabriella awoke suddenly and gave herself a second to realize what was going on.

Gabriella laughed, "Hey baby, please remove those adorable hands from my face". Austin laughed and leaped off his mother. Gabriella groaned and slid towards the door, rubbing her face in her hands.

"You were asleep and wouldn't wake up. Why did you sleep here last night, Mumma? You have your own big bed, remember?" Austin asked cutely as he waddled over to his mother.

Gabriella lifted Austin onto her lap, "I know baby, but…" Gabriella didn't know what to tell her son. "Sorry Austin but your father's a bad man and I kicked him out"? Talk about a tricky situation to be in. Instead she changed the subject, which is first rule in avoiding questions. "Do you want to visit you Grandma today, handsome?" Gabriella suggested whilst playing with a piece of Austin's hair.

"Yes! She has the best candy ever!" Austin yelled excitedly. Gabriella laughed and kissed his head.

"Well okay then. Go put your shoes on and we'll head over there for breakfast" Gabriella ordered. Austin lept off his mom and ran upstairs to his room. Gabriella used all her strength push herself up off the floor and into the bathroom, where she proceeded to bathe herself and make herself presentable. As she was exiting the bathroom, Gabriella lifted her shirt and stared at the bruise in her reflection. It had only gotten larger and more painful since the night before.

"Mumma? Why is your stomach a weird color?" Austin asked inquisitively

Gabriella quickly adjusted her shirt, "It's nothing, baby" she said to her beautiful four-year old son. "Hey, aren't we going to Grandma's?" Gabriella changed the subject again, because as the parental text-book says, it works every time.

"Wait, I have to get Mr. Ted!" Austin said quickly as he sprinted off again to find his teddy bear. Gabriella sighed and made her way out of the bathroom. She hated lying to her son. She hated it more than anything, but at the end of the day, if it keeps him safe, she knew she wouldn't regret it. Austin appeared with Mr. Ted and opened the front door, making his way to Gabriella's car.

"Slow down Austin! We don't want an accident before we see Grandma" Gabriella said as she closed and locked the front door.

"I just want some candy already" Austin expressed, whilst opening the car door and jumping into his booster seat.

"I know you do baby, but safety first huh" Gabriella replied and clicked Austin into his seat. Gabriella took a second to look at her son. She knew that once the car door closed that everything was going to change. She knew that when she informed her mom of the impending divorce from Jacob that there was no going back. She knew that it meant Austin not having a father, but Gabriella knew it was time to do what was right. Gabriella's shaky hand reached for the wheel. This was it. She looked at her reflection in the revision mirror and sighed. "What am I going to do?" Gabriella whispered to herself.

* * *

This is the first chapter, so I'm just testing out the waters. If you like it, please review! This chapter was way too short for my liking, but it's just to see if I get a response. The chapters will be a lot longer than this, so please keep reading! Mad Love X p.s thanks for reading the first chapter! WOOO!


	2. The Meeting

Another chapter of this story, which I'm so passionate about. Thank you to everyone that has viewed this story. Please don't be afraid to review it! :) Thank you all so much! The chapters are continually getting longer, so please keep reviewing! Mad Love X

* * *

Gabriella turned onto her mother's driveway and turned off the ignition. She took a deep breath and steadied herself before getting out of the car.

"Are you okay, Momma?" Austin asked Gabriella as she unbuckled him from his seat.

Gabriella lifted Austin out of the car, "Of course little man, I just really need to talk to Grandma" Gabriella said. They two of them joined hands and walked towards the door.

"Mummy? Can I pwease ring the bell?" Austin asked excitedly.

"Of course you can, baby", Gabriella lifted Austin up and he pressed the bell, which made a loud ringing noise. Austin laughed hysterically, "You're adorable, you know that" Gabriella told him.

"I know. Daddy says I'm like him" Austin said to his mom and Gabriella went silent. Jacob was his father. For a short moment, she forgot about last night, but within a second it all rushed back and slight tears rushed to Gabriella's eyes. Luckily, Gabriella's mom, Maria, opened the door.

"What a lovely surprise! Where's my handsome grandson?" Maria asked pretending to look for Austin.

Austin laughed, "Gandma, I'm right here!" Austin said happily. Maria crouched down and hugged her grandson.

"Gosh, you're growing up so fast" reflected Maria. She proceeded to look up and noticed Gabriella all teary eyed and silent, with nothing but sorrow in those dark brown orbs. "Austin, honey, why don't you make your way inside? You know where to find the candy, don't you?" Maria let her lively grandson through the door and turned to Gabriella.

"Mum, come on, no candy for breakfast, you know this" Gabriella said angrily, trying to make her way through the door, but Maria stopped her.

"What happened?" Maria just knew something was wrong with her daughter. Gabriella looked down at the ground, but it wasn't until Maria heard sniffling that she knew Gabriella was crying. "Gabs?" Maria lifted Gabriella's face, by the chin to face her.

"Can we talk about it inside, please?" Gabriella suggested. Maria agreed and gestured for her daughter to enter her house.

* * *

Gabriella sat on the lounge watching her son play outside on the swings. As soon as Maria came over with fruit and tea, Gabriella's phone received a text. Gabriella glared at her phone and read the text.

_1 new message- Jacob_

_I promise it's going to be different baby. I can't live without you and Austin._

_I love you. _

Gabriella shook her head and sighed, angrily throwing her phone in her purse.

"Is everything okay darling?" Maria asked, inquiring to her previous actions while handing Gabriella her breakfast and tea.

"Not really, Mom" Gabriella confessed and put her tea down, "I asked Jacob for a divorce" Maria looked at her daughter startled.

"Is he…"

"Yes" Gabriella interrupted before Maria could finish. Maria reached over and held Gabriella's hand as she could see her daughter was really struggling. In that instant, Gabriella broke down in waves. Tear, after tear, after tear.

"Hey, look at me" Maria turned Gabriella's face to look at hers, using her thumbs to wipe away stray tears. "We're going to figure this out, okay?" Maria promised. Gabriella nodded and hugged her mum tightly.

"What am I supposed to tell Austin? To him, Jacob is the best dad. He doesn't understand how dangerous he can be." Gabriella stared out at her beautiful son, who was playing joyfully on the swings. "He doesn't deserve this."

"Honey, you can't keep hiding from this. Jacob isn't safe to be around Austin now. You need to have break, which I think you already know is the right thing to do" Maria replied in a more serious tone.

Gabriella looked out at her son, "I don't want him to miss out on having a family"

Maria put an arm around her daughter, "He will always have a family. Besides, I raised you just fine without your father, didn't I?" Gabriella chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you did alright" Gabriella joked. "I'm not a total mess."

"Alright? Come on, look at you. You have grown into the most intelligent and beautiful woman. I couldn't be prouder of you" Maria said kissing Gabriella's head, "Plus, have given me a grandchild, which makes you pretty incredible" Maria joked, taking Gabriella's hand again.

"Thank you Mom" rubbed circles on her Mom's hand, "Thank you for everything"

"Of course" Maria said as she took a sip of her tea. "So have you thought about where you might go?"

"I've looked up these little town houses in Southport? They're not too expensive" Gabriella suggested, "Plus, Taylor and Chad live there, so they would be good to have around"

"Sounds like you've been thinking about this for a while?" Maria asked.

"Of course." Gabriella stated, "You know I have."

"Tell you this," She started, "Get settling in Southport. Try to adjust and see if that's where you want to be. If it is, then I will move with you."

"Mom..."

Maria shook her head, "I know you want to be independent, but it's not forever." She suggested, "Just until you find whatever it is you're looking for."

"But, I don't even know what that is..."

"And that's okay, honey. You'll figure it out. Until that time, I think you should let me do this for you." Gabriella looked at her mother unsure of what to say, "I'm not going accept a no, so you really don't have a choice" Maria added.

* * *

Gabriella started packing the car with all the necessities Austin and she needed to survive in Southport. The previous night she'd been on the phone with Taylor, retelling the story from start to finish. Taylor offered her a job at their local café, which she and Chad owned. Everything was set up. Only one task left.

_Tell Austin about Jacob_

Gabriella had put that conversation off for as long as she could. Sadly, she had to be honest to her son about why all his possessions had been packed up into their car. Gabriella made her way to Austin's room, where is sat on his bed looking confused.

"Hey baby, Mummy wants to talk to you about something important. Is that okay?" Gabriella asked Austin.

"Where's Mr. Ted, Mummy?"

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk about baby" Gabriella sat beside Austin and put an arm around him. "I got a job in Southport with your aunt Taylor, so we're going to stay there for a while, buddy"

Austin looked at his Mom confused, "But why? Mr. Ted's here. Daddy's here."

"Mr. Ted can come with us baby, it's just Daddy who can't come" Gabriella took a deep breath and continued talking, "Mommy and Daddy are having some troubles, so we're going to be away from him for a while, baby"

"Is that what all the loud noises were from?" Austin inquired.

"I'm sorry, baby. We just need to spend some time apart" Gabriella said sincerely.

"HE'S MY DADDY!" Austin yelled at his Mom. Gabriella was thrown off guard, as Austin is always the most polite boy.

"I know he is buddy, but…"

"No you don't! I want to stay with Daddy!" Austin yelled and sprinted out of his room, leading down the stairs and out the front door.

"Austin! Come here" Gabriella said grabbing Austin and holding him.

"Get off me! I hate you!" Austin screamed and started to cry in his mom's arms. Gabriella held him close and wouldn't let him go.

"We have to go, baby. I'm so sorry" Gabriella said sadly, as she lifted her son and put him in the car. Soon enough, Austin fell asleep, but not after hours and hours of crying. Was this the right thing to do? Gabriella had no idea, but she knew she couldn't keep living like this.

* * *

They arrived at Chad and Taylor's house late, but all the lights were still on as they were waiting for them. After unpacking their things and putting Austin in bed, Chad decided he would give the girls some much needed space. He kissed his fiancé on the cheek and headed off to the pub to meet the guys.

"He said he hated me Tay" Gabriella said as she sadly retold the story of the day's adventures.

"He doesn't mean it Gabs, he's just confused at the moment. It will all calm down, just give him some time" Taylor suggested, comforting her distraught best friend.

"Yeah" Gabriella said exhaustively.

"Have you heard from Jacob yet?" She asked, which was quickly answered with a shake of Gabriella's head. "It's late, you must be drained"

Gabriella rested her head in one of her hands, "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway"

"Well you have to at least try, Gabs. Come on, let's go" Taylor helped Gabriella to get up and they both ventured to their separate bedrooms. They were both slowly drifting off to sleep when they heard a loud bang from downstairs.

"Shhuushhhhh" Chad silenced everyone. He decided it would be a good idea to invite all his friends back to his house for, in his words, "Round 2 baby!"

"Daddy?" they heard Austin yell and run downstairs. Both Taylor and Gabriella rushed out of bed and downstairs to witness 5 inebriated guys struggling to walk.

"You've got to be kidding me" Taylor said angrily, "I'm so sorry Gabs, this almost never happens"

Gabriella laughed at her son poking one of guys that had passed out on the floor, "It's okay, it's nice to see Austin laughing" All the guys started to calm down, but just as they thought they were in the clear, they heard the toilet flush.

"Tay, I'm so sorry. I tried to shut them up, but it didn't work"

"That's okay dude, just kick the crap out of Chad in the morning for me, okay?" Taylor said Chad's friend.

"You got it" he said, then suddenly noticed the other two bodies in the room. One was a rather short, cute little boy and the other was a captivating brunette.

"What's your name?" Austin blurted out.

"Oh right! I'm sorry; this is Chad's friend Troy. Troy, this is my best friend Gabriella and her son Austin" Troy makes his way over to Austin and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you little man" Troy said genuinely. He directed his attention toward the brunette who was eyeing him like a hawk. "You must be Gabriella. Nice you meet you", Troy held out a hand for her to shake, but Gabriella walked straight to Austin.

"Come on babe, you need some sleep buddy" Gabriella said, leading her son up to bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Troy asked Taylor.

"She's just struggling at the moment. Don't take it personally. It's a work in progress" Taylor hugged Troy goodnight and made her way to her bedroom. "Oh Troy, do you want some blankets or anything?"

"No, I'm fine thank you Tay. Have a good sleep" Troy replied, removed his pants and shirt, tiptoed over bodies and laid down on the lounge. All he wanted to do was sleep, but even that was impossible to him. He knew that he was 4 short weeks away from his next deployment. That scared him more than anything.


	3. The Rescue

This is the third chapter from my story. I am really excited about this one! Thing's are happening. YEW! Please keep reading & reviewing (: I promise many awesome things are still to come. Hope you enjoy this chapter, its my favorite yet :) Mad Love X

* * *

"Owwww!", Chad yelled as Taylor "accidentally" tripped over him. The sun was shining bright, which added to the pain. "What was that for?"

"Take a look around, Chad" Taylor exclaimed. His eyes panned around the room. Pillows everywhere, food scraps on his floor, not to mention the smell five guys brought into their house.

"You're right, last night shouldn't have gone the way it did" Chad expressed to his angry fiancé.

"You guys woke Austin and Gabriella up. Don't you think they've gone through enough?" Taylor asked Chad, whilst he was putting his clothes on. Chad started to get a bit angry. He got that they were noisy, but Chad wasn't in the mood to be screamed at.

"How am I supposed to know? You guys won't tell me anything! Yet, she and her son are living under my roof and eating my food!"

"Your roof? Your food?" Taylor turns and walks away from Chad, "Well it's good to know how you feel then, hey"

"Taylor…"Chad calls after her, but she keeps walking.

"What is with all the noise?" Troy asked from the comfort of the lounge, which he finally managed to fall asleep on.

"Nothing man, it's all good. Hey, thanks for taking us home last night, although you could've tried a little harder to keep us quiet."

Troy got up from the lounge and went to the kitchen, "Oh, now I get the yelling" Troy said laughing, "Just apologize, dude. Do you want to ruin today? Come on"

Chad looked at his feet and sighed, "Gahhh fine" Chad stood up and started walking up the stairs, "By the way what's happening today?"

"You really don't remember?" Troy asked surprised, "Wow" Troy laughed, "Umm, we're taking your boat out. Do some surfing and water skiing. You pretty much invited everyone at the pub last night"

"I actually don't remember that at all" Chad revealed. Troy laughed and patted him on the back.

"Must have been a good night then, dude" Chad nodded.

"Of course, it was great seeing all the guys again. Everyone just loses contact, you know"

Troy took a sip of his water and looked at the ground, "Yeah, I know"

"Speaking of which, when's your next deployment?" Chad asked his best friend who was hoping he wouldn't bring up his occupation.

Troy took in a deep breath before he answered this question, "Four weeks, my man" Troy said, hopped up from the bench stool and put his glass in the sink. Chad could sense he did not want to talk about his deployment at all, yet he kept going.

"That sucks. It feels like you just got back"

"I did just get back, man"

"Exactly" Chad stated, unsure about what to say next, "Why don't you ever talk about it though?"

Troy looked at Chad confused, "What's with the sudden interest in the Navy?"

"Don't be so defensive soldier boy, I was just asking you a question" Chad said defensively

"It's really not that interesting, dude." Troy said as he left Chad in the empty kitchen.

"Why is everyone so menstrual this morning?" Chad whispered and laughed to himself.

* * *

Austin woke from his massive slumber and rolled over to see his mom staring right at him. She looked concerned, but most of all she looked upset.

"Hey baby" Gabriella spoke to Austin lightly, not wanting to start anything.

"Morning Mummy" Austin replied with his sweet, innocent voice. Gabriella knew about the plans for today, but wasn't sure whether Austin would go. It was a perfect day. How could they not take advantage?

"So, Chad and Taylor invited us to go out on their boat today? Would you like to go, baby?" Gabriella asked nervously, as she was extremely worried what the next words to exit his mouth would be. There was silence for a while, until someone knocked on the door.

"Hey!", Troy opened the door, "I didn't mean to interrupt, but we're all getting ready if you're both in for today?" He stood at the door waiting for an answer until Austin broke the silence.

"Can I go swimming?" Austin asked excitedly. Gabriella looked nervous. She didn't like her son swimming at the beach, but she didn't want to say no to him.

"Of course you can buddy!" Gabriella told Austin. He bounded out of bed and got dressed into his finest beach wear.

"Are you coming as well Gabriella?" Troy asked sincerely.

"Wouldn't miss it" Gabriella expressed with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

Taylor was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, fixing her hair and make up, when Chad walked in behind her. He sighed and put his arms around her, hugging Taylor from behind. He kissed her collarbone.

"Of course all of this is ours, Tay. I'm sorry, baby."

"I know, I'm sorry too." Taylor whispered, "I'm just really worried about Gabriella and Austin."

"You don't have to tell me, Tay. It's okay, I was just being a dick."

She turned round in his arms, "She's divorcing Jacob."

"About time, he's never deserved her." Chad replied.

"Austin is struggling, but it wasn't safe for her to stay." Chad nodded in agreement, "Are you sure it's okay for them to stay? I didn't really ask..."

"Tay, they are family, of course they can stay. I would do anything for Gabs and Austin, you know that." Chad reassured her, "Plus, you probably need a big, manly guy here in case Jacob pays a visit"

Taylor laughed sarcastically, "Good thing we have Troy here, hey."

* * *

"So, how'd the apologizing go?" Troy asked Chad, lugging the esky into the trunk of the car.

Chad laughed, "It's all good, just a misunderstanding" he replied "Although I hate the universe."

"What, why?" Troy laughed at the weird face Chad was making, as he closed the boot.

"I just find it extremely dog of the universe to always make Taylor and I fight in the morning, so no make-up sex can be had" Chad expressed frustrated. Troy laughed and patted Chad on the back.

"Don't worry Chad, you'll lose your virginity soon enough" Troy joked before laughing and running back inside. "Don't blame the universe!"Troy was too busy looking at Chad that he didn't notice a petite brunette walking fast towards him. Unfortunately for Gabriella, Troy was a soldier, which meant he provided plenty of muscle. Troy noticed what happened and immediately went to help Gabriella up.

"It's okay, Troy. I'm fine"

"I'm so sorry, I should look where I'm going" Troy explained apologetically.

"You probably should, but I'm really okay" Gabriella said as she looked straight into those crystal blue eyes. Suddenly, he didn't seem so scary after all.

"Hey, lovebirds?" Chad called, totally ruining the moment, "You maybe want to get going? Or should we wait until after the kiss?" Chad joked. Troy and Gabriella looked around nervously and walked over to the car.

* * *

They rode to a small island off the coastline of Southport. The sun was glistening off the water and the sand adjusted perfectly around the toes. Gabriella was making herself comfortable on the sand, watching the waves go in and out, in and out.

Taylor comes walking over to Gabriella and lays her towel down, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't think it can be summed up into one thought. I have so many thoughts my brain is going to explode" Gabriella expressed and Taylor nodded understandingly.

"Just give me one then" Taylor suggested to Gabriella, but as soon as she asked it was obvious Gabriella's focus was on something completely different. Taylor followed Gabriella's eyesight, which led her to a very shirtless Troy. He was walking out of the waves, with a surfboard under his arm. The other arm being used to mess up his drenched beach hair. Taylor laughed and waved her hand in front of Gabriella's face.

Gabriella broke out of her trance, "Huh, what? Sorry, I zoned out there for a bit" Taylor laughed and pointed at Troy.

"I can see why" Taylor said referring to the handsome surfer that was approaching them.

"Shut up…" Gabriella whispered at Taylor

"Hey ladies" Troy said as he threw his surfboard on the sand and sat next to Taylor, "Anyone interested in a 5 star surf lesson?"

Taylor laughed, "Five star? Really?" Gabriella laughed along with Taylor

Troy smiled, "Of course Taylor" Troy said triumphantly, "Why would I lie?"

Taylor smiled and looked at Gabriella, "No reason" Taylor giggled, but not for long as Gabriella nudged her in the ribs.

"Gabs?" Troy directed his focus to Gabriella, "Are you interested in learning?"

"Sure she is!" Taylor yelled enthusiastically.

"Really?" Troy asked surprised.

"Yeah, we were just talking about it" Taylor laughed and nudged Gabriella up. Within seconds, Troy ran off to get his swim shirt for Gabriella to wear.

Once Troy was well out of hearing distance Gabriella hit Taylor, "What the hell was that!" Gabriella yelled.

"I saw you staring at him before. I … just thought I was doing you a favor?" Taylor said confused. Gabriella put her head in her hands and grunted.

"I'm still married, Taylor. The last thing I need is some guy paraded in front of me and Austin seeing it" Gabriella stated worriedly.

"It's just a surf lesson Gabs, stop over thinking" Taylor pushed Gabriella up and out to the water's edge where she met Troy.

* * *

"What you want to do is pop up quickly, but still be balanced, if that makes any sense whatsoever?" Troy said to a very a confused Gabriella. She tried to play it cool, when really she had no idea what she was doing. Troy got on the ground and showed Gabriella a demonstration, which made things clear for her. "So Miss Montez, Are you ready to face the waves?" He asked scarily, with his eyes wide open. Gabriella laughed and nodded nervously. "Alright, let's do this then"

Gabriella was straddling the board when she heard Troy talking, "Why are you so nervous?" Troy asked.

"I've never done anything like this before" Gabriella smiled, "Plus, I'm not much of an ocean person"

Troy scrounged his eyebrows and looked at her, "Then why did you want to learn how to surf?" laughed Troy.

"Uhhhmmmm, that may have been Taylor's big plan to get us talking" Troy laughed and smiled at her, "By the way, sorry about last night, I shouldn't have talked to you like that" Gabriella shared.

"Or not talked to me" Troy laughed and Gabriella sneered.

"Har Har very funny. I'll take my apology back, thank you very much" Gabriella said cheekily.

"I was only kidding!" Troy laughed, "It's all good really"

"Why are you so cool about me being a bitch?" Gabriella asked jokingly, Troy laughed also.

"Because...I see a lot of pain behind those eyes" Troy said, smirking at Gabriella.

She realized what he was up to, "Really? We're quoting Forgetting Sarah Marshall now?" Gabriella and Troy both laughed.

"Sorry, my favourite movie." Troy put his hands up, "Plus it's in Hawaii, which is pretty much the most amazing place in the world"

"You've been to a lot of place huh?" Troy nodded and asked Gabriella what amazing place she's traveled to.

"I haven't really left the country" Gabriella said quietly and Troy looked at her plainly.

"Are you crazy?" Troy exclaimed

"I've never really had the time, you know?" She started playing with the water around her, unsure on whether to go further into the topic or not. Troy looked at her confused, wanting to know why.

"I, um…got married and Austin really young, so I haven't really had the opportunity to go anywhere" Gabriella shared and Troy looked at her stunned.

"Married young huh? " Troy asked.

"I was 18, yeah." Gabriella replied to surprised Troy.

"Wow, that is extremely young."

"I was stupid as well." She added, looking at the shoreline. Troy noticed her tone, she didn't want to be having this conversation. They were both interrupted by screaming on the further down the beach."Gabs!" Taylor screamed from the beach, "It's Austin!"

* * *

Troy looked at Gabriella who already starting bolting for the shore. Soon enough, Troy followed and sprinted past her to where Chad, Jason and Zeke were standing.

"Where did he go in?" Troy asked urgently, but no one replied, "Where did he go in!" Troy screamed again and Zeke gave him an answer he didn't want to hear.

"He was swimming right there, I swear" Zeke pointed to the direction Austin was last seen. Troy sprinted to the surf and dove in, hoping that he wouldn't have to carry Gabriella's lifeless son out of the water. Meanwhile, Gabriella was distraught on the beach and Taylor was unsuccessful in calming her down.

Gabriella walked right up to Zeke, "You said you would watch him!" Gabriella yelled emotionally.

"Gabs, Troy's out there. He's going to find him" Chad said strongly.

* * *

"Austin!" Troy screamed as he was crushed by yet another wave. He caught his breath and tried again, "Austin!" It seemed useless. The waves were way too loud for anything to be heard. Suddenly, a faint noise was heard in the distance. Troy tried and tried to swim closer to this noise that was getting louder with every stroke he would take.

"Troy!" Austin struggled, "Troy, help me pwease!" Austin struggled for air as waves kept crashing around him. Troy's eyes were pinned on Austin now. "Austin! Keep your head above the water for me buddy. Can you do that for me?" Troy asked Austin from a distance. He got no reply. "Austin!" Troy kept trying, "Austin! Please" All of a sudden a light, limp body washed up on Troy's. He had never felt such relief. "Austin, can you talk to me?" Troy shook his body a little, "Buddy, anything?"

"Troy!" Austin yelled and coughed hysterically.

"I got you Austin, don't worry. Just keep your eyes on me and whatever you do, do not let go" Troy looked straight into Austin's teary eyes, as he nodded. "Alright, let's get you back to your mom"

Troy ran out of the surf with a hysterical Austin in his arms, screaming for his mummy. They all sprinted towards him, Gabriella reaching out and holding her son.

"Austin, baby, I love you so much. Don't ever do that to me again" Gabriella said crying, taking Austin's face in her hands and kissing his head.

"I love you mommy" Austin replied, "Troy! Where's Troy?" He was lying on the sand next to the group. He was exhausted. Gabriella put Austin down and he ran over to Troy, he hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much" Austin whispered into Troy's ear as they hugged.

"That's okay buddy" Troy said out of breath. He looked at Gabriella over her Austin's shoulder.

"Thank you" she mouthed at him, Troy just nodded and smiled.

"Hey dude" Chad sat next to him, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Troy took a deep breath and shook his head. He just needed some rest, so did everyone after that experience.


	4. The Return

Hey readers! This is my fourth chapter, "The Return" and things are really starting to heat up. Please review if you like the story or have any ideas about how you want the story to go. Thank you all for the ongoing support! :) P.S this is my favorite chapter now! Had lots of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW! Mad Love X

* * *

The morning after Austin's accident, Gabriella laid in bed and looked at her sleeping son. He looked so peaceful and safe. Gabriella couldn't believe that yesterday happened, but she definitely felt the repercussions of it. She felt sore and tired, but mostly drained. The past week had been tough on the both of them. She was still worried about how Austin was coping without his dad around, as well. Gabriella kept receiving phone calls and texts from Jacob but she never answered. Too upset, too afraid to face him, though she knew Austin would soon enough yearn to at least see his father. Gabriella couldn't risk it, even if Austin hated her for the rest of his life.

Austin became uneasy in his sleep, "Daddy, Daddy help!" Austin screamed. Gabriella grabbed her son and calmed him down.

"Baby, it's okay. Just wake up, Austin" Gabriella said frightened. She hugged him tight and rocked him from side to side. "Austin!" Gabriella called again. Austin jolted out of his dreaming state and latched himself to Gabriella. "It's okay. You're okay".

Austin sniffled, "I miss Daddy" Austin revealed emotionally.

"I know you do baby, but please just trust mommy?" Gabriella looked at her son's big, brown teary eyes. Austin nodded in agreement and buried his face into Gabriella's shoulder.

Austin didn't deserve this. He needed a father. He needed somebody to look up to, somebody to play basketball and talk about sex with. Jacob couldn't provide those things, even though Austin though he could. In the early stages of Austin's life he was never there. Always travelling around, working. Well, supposedly working. Austin always deserved someone who loved him as much as he loved them. Gabriella wished and wished for that, but Jacob failed, every time.

* * *

Taylor offered to babysit Austin while Gabriella had work at the café. The place was crowded, orders being made, plates of food flying around the place. By the end of Gabriella's shift, she was wiped out. Luckily for her, the tips were especially generous. Gabriella was wiping down the front counter when she heard the door swing open, then closed.

Gabriella continued cleaning, "Sorry, we're closed for the night" Gabriella stated, though she didn't hear the person leave.

Troy leaned on the door frame and looked at her with a cheeky grin on his face, "Taylor told me you might need a lift home?" Troy suggested. Gabriella smiled and shook her head slightly.

"First of all, thank you, but it's okay. I don't mind walking" Troy started walking over to her and she stopped wiping the last table. He flashed the smile.

"I'm heading over there anyway, Gabriella. It would be rude of you not to accept my offer" Troy said jokingly.

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked. Her smile was beaming as Troy nodded. Gabriella sighed and agreed with the offer. "Fine, Mr. Bolton, but only cause you heroically saved my son"

Rain fell lightly on the windscreen as they journeyed to Chad and Taylor's house. The sweet sounds of Johnny Cash were thriving through the radio. Gabriella pondered out the window as Troy drove. She wanted to thank him so badly, but didn't know where to begin. She also didn't want to be a blubbering mess in front of the charming, blue-eyed soldier. Yet, she mad the courageous move to do it anyway, because his efforts deserved recognition.

Gabriella cleared her throat, "Troy, about yesterday…"

Troy interrupted, "Don't mention it, Gabriella" Troy said smiling.

"No but I have to mention it because," Gabriella took a deep breath and steadied her speech, "what you did, saved my son's life. If you hadn't gone in there, I sure as hell I wouldn't be sitting here not crying" Gabriella admitted.

Troy nodded, "You know that while we were out there, all he kept saying was that he wanted to see you" Troy revealed, whilst turning into the Danforth household.

Gabriella looked at him and smiled, "Really?"

"Yes" Troy turned off the ignition and looked at her, "He loves you so much, Gabriella. You're a lucky woman"

"I love him too, probably too much" Gabriella admitted laughing.

"Oh no" Troy pointed at Gabriella, "Are you a smothering mother? Are you a smother?" Troy asked jokingly.

Gabriella laughed, "Hey, if it keeps him safe, right" Gabriella slipped. She wasn't planning on that to come out. Troy looked at her confused.

"What do you need to protect him from?" Troy asked cautiously. Gabriella grabbed her bag and quickly opened the door.

Gabriella avoided the question, "Oh you know…the dangers of life"

Troy and her walked up the stairs together, shielding each other from the rain, "Sure, but he's not going to learn anything, Gabs"

Gabriella snapped, "Well…when you're a parent you can give me advice, okay?" Troy went silent and looked at his shoes.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm talking about." Troy turned to open the door, but instead he turned around, "I'll see you around Gabriella" he walked back down to his car, "Tell Austin I said hey, please" Gabriella looked confused and ran down the stairs after him.

"Troy, wait… Where are you going? I'm sorry" Gabriella asked.

"You're right though. I have zero experience with children. You clearly know what you're doing when it comes to Austin" Troy smiled, "He's something else" Troy opened the car door and drove off. Gabriella stood in the rain thinking about how much of an idiot she is.

"You have to learn to stop being such a bitch" Gabriella said to herself as she walked inside.

* * *

Taylor and Chad were still awake, watching a movie together."Hey Gabs! How was your first day?" Taylor asked as Gabriella sat down on the lounge beside them.

Gabriella sighed and stared at the television, "It was good, until I made a complete douche of myself"

"What happened?" Chad asked Gabriella, still with an arm around Taylor and popcorn in his mouth.

Gabriella laughed, "Well, I pretty much told Troy he had no business giving me advice on Austin when he isn't a parent…"Chad coughed on his popcorn and paused the movie.

"Gabs…" Taylor started, "Why would you say that? He was probably just trying to be nice"

"I know he was which is what makes me feel like a complete ass" Gabriella said, throwing the pillow behind her on the ground. Gabriella leaned her forehead in her hand and stared at the couple. "Chad, what do I do?"

Chad looked at her stunned, "Why would I know?"

"Hmmm, I don't know" Gabriella said jokingly, "Maybe because he's your best friend!"

"Jeez calm down woman" Chad replied, "Look, I'll give you his address and just visit him tomorrow or something" Chad leaped off the lounge and wrote down his address.

Chad handed it to Gabriella, "Are you sure he wouldn't mind"

"A visit from a beautiful girl" Chad paused, "Name a guy that wouldn't want that"

Gabriella laughed as she was flattered, "What if he's busy or …"

Taylor interrupted, "Stop making up excuses, Gabs." Gabriella crinkled her nose and groaned.

"Gahhhh, fine!" Gabriella lifted herself up off the lounge and headed for the kitchen. She heard Taylor following behind her.

"You got any chocolate?" Gabriella asked, whilst looking through all the cupboards.

"Gabs…" Taylor said quietly, "My lawyer called today, he said he can set up an interview about the divorce" Gabriella stopped looking for chocolate immediately and slowly turned around to face Taylor. "Maybe we could go in the morning before you see Troy?"

"Jacob is never going to agree to it, Tay" Gabriella admitted sadly, but Taylor shut her down quickly.

"The lawyer, Chase Donnelly, said he could help out with that" Taylor took Gabriella's hand and smiled, "It's going to work out, I promise" Taylor nodded and held her hand tight.

Gabriella sighed, "Man, I hope you're right"

* * *

"By the looks of what you have told me, you shouldn't have any problems in getting full custody over young Austin" Chase Donnelly assured Gabriella, "The only problem with this, is that it will be a court matter" Gabriella nodded and looked at Taylor worried.

"I just want to keep him away from Jacob." Gabriella said to Chase.

"Which is a fair decision, one I'm almost certain the judge will agree with." Chase looked down at the paperwork in front of him, "Regarding the divorce, Miss Montez. You both need to sign an Application of Divorce and, because Austin is under the age of 18, a court hearing must be held."

Gabriella suddenly looked extremely nervous, "But Mr. Donnelly, Jacob won't sign one. I've tried before and he won't even look at one." Gabriella expressed.

Chase nodded, "I did hear about that, which is why I believe you should really consider this option" He pushed a different application to Gabriella and Taylor. "We send your case to the judge, who personally sends the divorce application to the other party."

Gabriella looked at Taylor and nodded, "Why don't we just do this then?" Gabriella asked.

Chase took back the forms, circled a word and slid it back, "This is why" Chase stated. Gabriella's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"No way" Gabriella kept shaking her head, but Taylor stopped her.

"Gabs, this is the only way…"

Gabriella interrupted, "No! Taylor." Gabriella stood up and left the office. Taylor quickly followed her outside and grabbed her arm.

"Gabs…" Taylor slowed her speech and turned Gabriella around.

"Two more years, Taylor, two more fucking years!" Gabriella yelled and threw the divorce papers on the ground. Gabriella would have to wait two years until the divorce was finalized, because Jacob wouldn't sign the papers.

"I know honey, I know." Taylor agreed with her best friend, "But this is the only way if he won't sign anything"

"What if he comes after Austin?" Gabriella suggested concerned.

"Then I'll beat his face in." Taylor said smiling, "It's just two more years, then you're done" Gabriella nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you think I should do it?" Gabriella asked

Taylor hugged Gabriella tight, "I think it's the only thing you can do, lovely" Gabriella nodded, "Come on, let's go back inside and work this out"

* * *

"Nothing but net!" Chad yelled, as Austin and he were playing one on one at the local park.

"Uncle Chad, can you let me have the ball at least once?" Austin complained, "I'm only little"

"Yeah Chad, he's only little" Troy yelled, walking over to the basketball court. Austin's eyes grew wide and he ran up to Troy.

"Troy!" Austin jumped into his arms, "I missed you!" Troy put him down and fist bumped him.

"I missed you too buddy" Troy grabbed the ball from Chad's grasp and handed it to Austin, "Here you go Lebron, show us your magic"

"I'm not very good, nobody has teached me" Austin revealed sweetly. Troy crouched down next to him and patted him on the head.

"Why don't I teach you some moves then, huh?" Troy asked Austin, "Instead of using your height to my advantage and make myself look good" Troy said jokingly, directing his words to the curly headed man.

Chad sneered at him, "Suck up" Chad replied to Troy's remark but before Troy could say anything back Austin came up behind Chad whacked him hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Leave Troy alone, Uncle Chad. He's nice" Austin ordered Chad as Troy started laughing, holding his stomach.

"Yeah Chad, you listen to the boy" pointing at Austin who had the biggest grin on his face. The three of them continued to play basketball together, sharing some moves they had learnt through the years.

"See buddy, you're already getting better!" Troy encouraged Austin and held his hand up in waiting for a reciprocated high five. Austin's attention was caught by something else.

"Daddy!" Austin squealed as a leaped towards Jacob who cradled him in his arms. Troy and Chad quickly walked over to the pair and waited for their embrace to end. Jacob put Austin down beside him and looked up at the two guys. He was drenched in sweat and wearing dingy clothing, his blood shot eyes turned up, looking at Chad.

"Hey Chad, how are you man?" Jacob offered his hand, but Chad just stood there with his arms crossed, "Okay then" Jacob then turned his attention towards the blue-eyed man who had his hand out.

"I'm Troy, you must be Jacob?" Troy shook his hand, absolutely certain he wasn't a guy you could trust.

"Thanks for looking after my boy here, although the person I'm really looking for is his mother. You haven't seen Gabriella by any chance have you?" Jacob asked, but both the guys shook their heads. Chad knew exactly where she was, but he wasn't going to tell that asshole. Jacob could feel a tug on his jeans, but he just ignored the cute little boy who wanted his attention.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Austin asked for his dad, but still no reply. "Daddy" Austin continued to tug on his dad's jeans, but still received no reply. Not even a glance.

"Chad, I know she must have told you some stupid, little lie…"

"They're not lies Jacob…" Chad interrupted; "It's the truth, you fuck head" Troy looked at Chad surprised and started to become more aware of the situation.

"You might want to stop treating me like that Danforth" Jacob took a step closer to Chad, "You don't know what I can do."

Chad shoved Jacob, "I know exactly what you can do, I've seen Gabriella's bruises, you sick fuck! How could you do that to her? To your family. You don't deserve them." Chad yelled in Jacob's face.

Troy looked down at Austin and gestured for him to come closer to him. As Austin began to move Jacob stopped him.

"Austin, let's go buddy" Jacob told Austin and grabbed his hand, leading them towards his car.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Austin cried and looked back at Troy, who looked as concerned as ever.

"Hey! Let him go" Troy yelled as Chad started to run after them. Chad pushed Jacob from behind, which caused Austin to fall over as well. Troy quickly ran and scooped up a hysterical Austin before Jacob could do or say anything.

"Why are you so sure she's the one telling the truth, Danforth?" Jacob yelled at Chad. Chad stared at Jacob and shook his head.

"Cause she's not a drug addicted psycho" Chad replied, before following Troy and Austin to the car. Chad quickly put the keys in the ignition and drove, with Troy comforting Austin from the back seat.

"Chad, Austin's cut his knee's pretty bad" Troy tried to calm Austin's crying down, "Go to my house, its closer and I have a first aid kit in there somewhere" Troy suggested.

"On my way" Chad replied, "I'll call the girls when we get there"

"Troy" Austin cried, "It really hurts" Troy hugged Austin tighter and looked at his bleeding knee.

"It looks like it would buddy" Austin sniffled, "But, maybe you'll get a bad ass scar like this one, bud" Troy rolled up his shorts, so Austin could see the scar on his right knee.

"Did that hurt as well?" Austin asked

"Of course it did" Troy nodded, "But it doesn't anymore" Troy assured.

Chad was glancing at them in the revision mirror and smiling. Troy was the person you want around in an emergency. As much as he made fun of Troy, he was one of the smartest men he knew. He would never tell him that, but for now, he was at ease knowing Troy was taking care of the bloody situation.

* * *

They arrived at Troy's house in a speedy 10 minutes and as soon as they arrived Troy chucked his keys at Chad. Caught off guard, Chad dropped them.

Troy laughed and shook his head, "That was almost cool" Troy said jokingly.

"Just give me a heads up next time, dude?" Chad asked.

"I shouldn't have to, you should just know" Troy said laughing, leading Chad and Austin inside.

"Okay" Troy took a deep breath, "If I were a first aid kit, where would I be?" Troy asked himself.

"Troy" Chad sounded nervous, "Austin looks really pale" Troy immediately walked over to them and took Austin out of Chad's grasp. Troy studied Austin and nodded.

"Found the first aid kit, Troy!" Chad said, whilst walking into the kitchen.

"You do look pretty pale, buddy" Austin nodded his head tiredly, as Troy placed Austin on the kitchen counter. "Grab him a glass of water, Chad"

"My head hurts" Austin complained

"You're dehydrated, squirt" Chad said giving Austin the water, "Here, keep drinking this" Chad got his phone out and dialed Taylor's number, "I'm going to call Taylor, she's with Gabriella"

Troy nodded in response to Chad's comment, then he ripped an antibacterial swab open, "This is going to sting, Austin." he whimpered and put his water down on the counter. "Three, two, one" Troy applied pressure on Austin's knee and Austin cried out in pain. "I know it hurts, but this is going to make it feel a lot better soon"

"Troy" Austin cried and cried into Troy's ear. Once the cleaning was over and Troy had removed the gravel from Austin's knee, he covered it with a non-stick pad and a bandage.

"All better" Troy said, placing the bandage on Austin's knee. Austin wiped his eyes and took another sip of his water. "Let's see if I can find some candy for this little man" Troy said, leaving Austin with Chad.

"Austin!" Gabriella called from outside the door. Chad quickly stood up and opened the door to meet Taylor and Gabriella.

"Momma!" Lucas yelled. Gabriella embraced her son and Troy came walking into the kitchen with a lollipop in his hand.

"This is for you, buddy" Troy said, handing the candy to Austin. Austin thanked Troy and gave him a hug, then returned to holding hands with Gabriella.

"You saw Jacob?" Taylor whispered to Chad.

"Yeah, he looked messed up on something." Chad replied.

"Daddy was scary" Austin said to Gabriella, who couldn't believe what she was hearing. She pulled her son into another hug and kissed his forehead.

"He's not acting like your dad, baby." Gabriella replied to her innocent. Behind Gabriella was a very worried Troy, who couldn't get Chad's previous words out of his head.

"_**I've seen Gabriella's bruises, you sick fuck! How could you do that to her"**_

Gabriella was married to an abusive drug addict? That was news Troy did not see coming.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, "Can I borrow you for a second?"

"Sure thing" Gabriella said, but not before turning to her son and kissing him on the head, "I love you, baby"

"I love you too, Mommy" Austin replied.

* * *

The sun started to set over the small town of Southport, as Troy and Gabriella decided to sit on the front steps of his house.

"So this is your house, huh?" Gabriella said, looking around, "I was actually going to visit you this afternoon to apologize for last night, but I've kind of been preoccupied with returning husbands and such" Troy shook his head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, Gabs. It was just a misunderstanding" Troy replied.

"But you were just trying to be nice. All you've tried to do since we met is be nice to me, but I keep screwing it up" Gabriella confessed, "And I'm sorry about that…"

Troy looked her, but she couldn't look at him.

"Jacob is my husband, but we're separated" Gabriella admitted quietly, "I guess you should blame him for my trust issues" Gabriella laughed quietly. Troy just looked at her, didn't say a word, he just sat and listened. "Thank you for caring…"Gabriella turned and faced him, "about me and Austin". Their eyes were locked. This was leading somewhere Gabriella knew she wasn't ready for. He leaned over and grabbed her hand, which was shaking.

Troy looked down at her shaky hand and looked up at her eyes, "You don't deserve this, Gabs" They sprang apart when they heard Austin open the door.

"Momma, can we go out to dinner?" Austin asked cutely, "Taylor and Chad said they would come too!" Gabriella looked nervously at Troy, "Please Momma!"

Gabriella chuckled slightly, "Okay baby, but you have to calm down" Gabriella said laughing.

"I promise!" Austin said before kissing his Mom's cheek and running back inside.

"He seems fine now" Gabriella said jokingly. Troy laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he definitely does" It went silent between them again.

"Thank you for everything, Troy."

"It's no problem" Troy said as he stood up from the stairs, giving Gabriella a hand up also. They turned and faced each other. "I'll see you soon?"

"What…" Gabriella asked confused, "You're not coming out tonight?"

Troy looked surprised, "I thought I'd give you guys some time alone?"

"Troy…" Gabriella put her hand on Troy's shoulder, "If you don't come tonight, Austin will be hysterical" Troy laughed and sighed.

"Okay, I'll go, but…" Troy paused, "Only if you agree to go out with me tomorrow night"

Gabriella didn't know what to say, "Troy…"

"Just dinner, at Joe's Fish Market" Troy looked at her pleadingly. Gabriella looked at him for a short moment and then back down at her shoes. She didn't know if she was ready to go on a date, but if she turned this down, she knew she would regret it.

Gabriella sighed, "Just dinner?"

"Just dinner" Troy reassured, "I promise"

"I'll meet you there at 7?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Sounds good, Gabriella" Troy replied happily, "Can't wait"


	5. The Promise

Hello all :) This is the fifth chapter in my High School Musical fanfic, Finding a Life. It is a shorter chapter, but I think it's serves an important moment in the story. Hope you all enjoy this. P.S this was really difficult to write, because I just want them to get together. I knew it wouldn't be right yet. Anyway! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll be sure to update soon. Please please please write and review! I'll love you forevs.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the High School Musical characters.

* * *

It was exactly 3 weeks and 3 days until Troy would leave for his next deployment. He had no idea where or for how long. All he knew was that he would be risking his life for his country, yet again. The night was a beautiful. Joe's Fish Market was filled with locals as they all enjoyed a nice Friday night meal after their long week at work. Troy arrived early, of course. He made sure the best table in the restaurant was reserved for them. He was waiting outside, leaning on a fence when Gabriella drove into the parking lot. She made her way over to him and Troy was breathless. She looked beautiful.

Troy smiled embarrassed, "Wow…" Troy was speechless; "You look beautiful" Gabriella smiled and thanked him for such a lovely comment. They walked inside the restaurant and took their seats at the table with the most amazing view.

"Jeez, you wouldn't ever get tired of this place, huh?" Gabriella implied.

Troy looked out to the sea, "It's not a bad thing to come home to, I guess"

"I'd bet" Gabriella said, "I would love to get a little house here one day"

Troy looked at her questioningly, "You do have a house"

"Yeah, but its Chad and Taylor's house. Besides, I want somewhere I can call my own, you know?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense" Troy agreed, looking at the menu and decided what to get. After ordering their meals and drinks, Gabriella decided it was a good idea to play the quick answer game. This game entailed two people, quick answers and a whole lot of questions.

"Wait, so… what do I do again?" Troy asked confused.

Gabriella laughed, "You just have to answer these questions as quickly as possible. Don't think about it"

Troy nodded his head and cracked his knuckles, "Alright, I'm down. Lay them on me Miss Montez"

Gabriella pumped herself up, "Have you ever been in a fight?"

"Yes"

"Would you rather a wedgie or a wet willy" Gabriella asked whilst laughing

"Wedgie"

"Jennifer Anniston or Jessica Alba?"

"Jennifer Anniston, hands down."

Gabriella laughed, "Fair enough. Okay! Ummm, first kiss?"

"15"

"First time?"

"Still a virgin"

Gabriella went silent, "Oh…"

Troy laughed, "Just kidding, I was 16"

Gabriella laughed hysterically, "Thank god you said that, cause that would've been extremely awkward for me"

"Kind of a personal question to be asking anyways Miss Montez?" Troy said jokingly.

"Lucky you aren't a virgin then" Gabriella replied.

As the night went on, Gabriella and Troy swapped life stories. Gabriella was an honour student. Troy was captain of the basketball team. Gabriella got married when she was 18. Troy joined the army when he was 18. They ate, they drank and most importantly, they laughed. Everything was easy and simple between them. It felt like they had known each other for years, when in reality they were still strangers to one another.

Troy looked at his phone, "Wow, no wonder why they're packing up" He showed Gabriella his phone time, which read 10:30pm.

"I didn't know restaurants were open this late" Gabriella said laughing. Troy stood up from his chair and went over to the waiter.

Gabriella opened her purse and pulled a 50 out, but Troy refused it. "Sorry, but I only accept hundreds" Troy joked.

* * *

"You're just so hilarious" Gabriella said sarcastically, making their way to the beach. They had decided to go for a late night walk on the sand before going their separate ways.

Troy laughed, "I wasn't going to let you pay, Gabriella" Troy put his hands in his pockets, "I'm not that much of a dick"

Gabriella shook her head, "You're not a dick, trust me"

"I was only kidding, but thanks for the compliment darling" Troy replied.

Gabriella smiled and looked up at the stars, "It's such a beautiful night"

"Yeah, we picked a good one" Troy looked up as well, but he then stopped and decided to sit on the ground, ushering for Gabriella to do the same, "Come, sit with me Miss Montez"

Gabriella placed her sandals on the ground beside her and sat next to Troy. They stared out at the waves crashing before them. Troy wanted to ask about Jacob but he didn't know how to start. He had only just met Gabriella, though he wanted to know so badly if she was okay.

"What's up, Troy?" Gabriella questioned Troy, "Why the sudden brooding?" He looked at her and sighed.

"I was just wanted to talk to you…" Troy couldn't finish his sentence.

Gabriella looked at him confused, "About?"

Troy sighed and looked at her, "Jacob"

Gabriella turned away from him and stared at the ocean "Right…"

"You don't have to talk about him, I just want to know if you're okay" Troy stated.

"Why wouldn't I be okay, Troy?" She turned and faced him.

"Nothing Gabriella…"

"Troy," Gabriella interrupted, "The other day, in front of your house… you said I didn't deserve this" Troy's hands began to sweat, "What was it that I don't deserve?" Troy was going to speak, but instead he remained silent and slowly played with the sand. Gabriella shook her head and started to walk away from him.

Troy quickly got up, "Gabriella, wait" He caught up to her, "You have to get out."

Gabriella turned around and faced him, looking into those crystal-blue eyes, "What did you say?"

Troy took another step closer to Gabriella, "You heard me…"

Gabriella shook her head angrily, "You think you know it all, huh? Got the whole story down? I am trying so damn hard to get out! You have no idea how hard. Yet, he's out there somewhere, planning his next move, but my hands are tied. I've done all I can. All I can do is sit back and wait for the inevitable"

Troy took her hand and paused to look into her teary, brown eyes, "I can't even begin to imagine what you went through and or are going through" Gabriella looked down at the ground, but Troy quickly grabbed her chin and lifted it upwards to face him. "I just want to make sure you're okay"

"I'm really scared, Troy" Gabriella whispered softly

Troy cupped her cheek in his hand, "If you need anyone…"

"I know where to find you" Gabriella interrupted and smiled.

Troy kept rubbing his thumb lightly on her soft and delicate cheek, Troy sighed, "Thanks for talking to me about it…" He looked deep into her eyes, "I know it must be hard to bring up, especially around a goofball like me" Troy couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her. It didn't make sense to him. Troy removed his other hand from Gabriella's and placed it around her waist to pull her closer. He could feel Gabriella becoming tense after he began to move in further.

"Hey…" Troy stopped and looked at her shaky hands, "It's okay, Gabs" Troy pulled Gabriella closer and leaned in. Gabriella's cheeks turned crimson when her lips met Troy's. The kiss was gentle, but passionate. She had never had a kiss like that before. Gabriella slowly pulled away from the kiss and adjusted some of her.

"Wow…" Gabriella was breathless as she took his hand in hers, "I really like you, Troy…but, I don't think I'm ready… I mean, I'm still married. I actually can't believe I just kissed a guy I met 5 days ago. I am a mother."

Troy chuckled slightly and smiled at her, "It's alright, Gabs"

Gabriella looked at him suspiciously, "It's really not, you don't know Austin. He's very much in love with Jacob."

"He doesn't know about any of if?"

"How do you explain something that complex to a little boy?" Gabriella replied, Troy instantly understanding. "You know, you almost seem too good to be true? Seriously, why are you so nice to me?" Gabriella enquired.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? I'm just a charming, hilarious guy with great hair" Troy joked.

Gabriella laughed, "Get over yourself"

"I'm serious, I'm just the total package" Gabriella pushed his shoulder slightly and started walking towards her car. Troy laughed and followed behind her.

"You know, when I leave for deployment, you're going to wish you kissed me more" Troy joked.

Gabriella laughed, "Is that so?" Troy nodded and cornered her between his chest and her car. "Good thing we have ages to figure all this out then, huh?"

"Ages?" Troy looked at her questioningly, "Do your weeks go extra slow or something? I leave in three weeks, Gabs"

"Three weeks? I could've sworn someone said three months" Gabriella replied confused. Troy shook his head and smiled at her.

"Definitely three weeks" Troy stated.

"Wow, that's soon" Gabriella sighed and looked straight into his eyes. All she wanted to do was kiss him. That's all she was thinking about, especially now after she knew her time with him was shorter. "Maybe we could go out a few more times before you leave? Nothing serious, just so we can hang out…"

Troy looked at her suspiciously, "Are you sure? The last thing I want to do is make things harder for you"

Gabriella laughed quietly, "Things are already messed up as it is," Gabriella paused, "Look at me. I'm separated, but still married to a psycho. I have a four year old son, without a dad. I don't have a proper job and I'm pretty much homeless. So don't worry about making things worse, 'cause everything pretty much sucks"

"That's not much of an incentive to be with you" Troy replied, "cause everything pretty much sucks?"

"Troy, I just told you before I wasn't looking for anything serious" Gabriella said back to him.

"And I respect that, but what you're saying now is that you kind of want to date me…but not date me?"

Gabriella rested her head in her hands, "I guess? I don't know…What do you want to do?"

"I kind of wanted to see things would progress, but…"

"You're worried about me?" Gabriella interrupted.

Troy raised his shoulders and nodded, "Well, yeah…It's obvious you're dealing with a lot" Troy paused, "You're extremely confused and scared, which is completely obvious because just 5 minutes ago you were telling me you didn't want to date..."

"And I don't" Gabriella reached over to grab his hand, "But you leave in 3 weeks and I have no idea when you get back. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about that kiss and it's freaking me out"

Troy laughed, "Me too, but you're not ready, Gabs. At least not now"

"So what do I do?" Gabriella asked.

Troy thought and looked at her, "Get in your car…"

"Troy…"

"When I get back, you'll be the first person I see. I promise. Hopefully by then you'll let me kiss you more, but for now I think we both have to do our thing."

Gabriella puts her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Troy was stunned but of course, he wasn't complaining at all. She was a marvelous kisser, which was exactly what he expected.. As they broke apart Gabriella went over to her car and hopped in. Troy stood on the footpath and looked at her, as she wound her window down.

"I'm sorry…" Gabriella called out to him from her car.

"You're a strong woman, Gabs. You just have to believe it" Troy said as he walked off into the distance. Three weeks passed and Troy was boarding the bus that would take him to his newest destination. Gabriella was walking on the beach where she and Troy shared their first kiss. She had never felt this way about someone in her whole life, but she knew that it wasn't the right time. She needed to sort out her life and so did he.


	6. The Surprise

Hey Readers :) Sorry about the delay, but I wanted to get this chapter perfect. Hope you all enjoy it! If you do, please follow and review! Thank you for the ongoing support! Mad love X

* * *

It had been 6 months since Troy left to serve his country. Gabriella decided it was time to face what she always knew was coming, talking to Jacob. Gabriella's lawyer suggested filing the court ordered divorce papers, which would still take 2 years. Though, Gabriella couldn't just sit and wait that long, she still had to try to shorten that period. She had been dreading this day ever since she left him. Regardless of her fear, this was something she couldn't out off any longer. Austin's life was at risk and so was hers. She called him, told him the meeting place and time. She forgot to mention that Chad would be keeping eye on them from a distance, if things didn't go to plan. Gabriella was extremely nervous. She just wanted freedom.

Gabriella walked to the park, where she'd meet Jacob. She was thinking about what she was going to say to him, just hoping he was in the right frame of mind. She just wanted to get this conversation over, so that a new chapter of her life could begin. Once she was sitting, Troy popped into her mind. They hadn't spoken since the night on the beach, but Gabriella was okay with that. It would make it too hard otherwise. Austin hadn't forgotten Troy either. He made a huge impression on Gabriella and Troy for such a little amount of time. Gabriella certainly hadn't forgotten about Troy.

Jacob stated approaching Gabriella in the park. He sat down and gave her a hug, but Gabriella didn't reciprocate the same joy. "It's so good to see you, Gabs" Jacob stated ecstatically, though Gabriella just nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for meeting me, Jacob. There's just some unfinished business between us that needs to be sorted."

He nodded and took her hand, "I'm so very sorry for how I behaved" Gabriella took her hand back.

"It's not about that, Jacob" Gabriella pulls out the divorce papers, "It's about these" Gabriella hands them to him.

Jacob shook his head, "No, baby. No way. I can't live without you…"

"Look, Jacob. This isn't a negotiation." Gabriella replied strongly, "You can either sign them now, or you'll receive one in the mail from a judge. Both will include a divorce, either way"

Jacob put his head in his hands, "This isn't happening. I'm clean, Gabs. I promise"

Gabriella just shook her head, "Yeah, but how long is that going to last? I take you back then what? I wait a couple of months until you start using again? No, that's not happening. I want to find my life. I can't do that happily if you're in it"

"You know I'm never going to sign those papers, Gabriella"

Gabriella stood up to leave, "Fine, well I guess you'll never see your son again"

Jacob quickly shot her a glare, "You couldn't do that"

Gabriella smirked at him, "Oh I couldn't…Sexual and physical assault under the influence of drugs. That seems pretty serious to me. It also seemed pretty serious to my lawyer"

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah, with what proof"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to have not been collecting proof all these years? Come on, Jacob Open that mind of yours, although I know it must be hard."

He took hold of her arm, "You can't take Austin away from me"

Gabriella ripped her arm away, "I'm not afraid of you, so do not touch me unless you want a broken nose"

"Who are you? Where's the sweet girl I married?"

"You mean the scared, innocent and idiotic girl who knew her husband was bad news, yet stayed with him?" Gabriella replied, "I'm sorry Jacob, but you either sign these now or lose your son forever"

Jacob ripped the divorce papers off her, "Fine, as long as I get to see my boy" He lent on the bench beside her and signed the papers, "If you use any of your supposed proof on me, you'll regret it for the rest of her life"

Gabriella took the papers and walked up to him, "I'm not afraid of you, Jacob"

"You should be"

Gabriella laughed, "Oooo, I'm so scared. What are you going to do? You've already done everything." Gabriella stated, "See, you put me through so much, but you didn't think that in the end I would be stronger, did you?"

He looked at her in the eye and started walking away, "We have a deal Gabriella, and don't break it" As soon as Jacob was in the car, her body was overcome by shakes. It had taken so much courage and force to say that to him, but she got what she came for. She knew that he wouldn't be able to get anywhere near Austin or her after those papers were signed. The judge already had every bit of evidence needed to take Jacob down. Lucky for Gabriella, Jacob didn't have any clue about that, which made her extremely happy.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock in the morning at the naval base in Qatar and Troy was wide awake. It was dead silent, yet his mind just wouldn't calm down. By returning to the same base, all those feelings and memories were brought back. Most of them were horrific. Witnessing the 3 deaths of innocent children, an experience no one should ever have to go through. All he wanted to do was go home. When he first joined the navy, it was as though he had found his calling. He could be with his mates, try new things and it wasn't as though he had ties back home. Everything was new and exciting for him, as he had just finished school. Now, all Troy saw was bad memories and all he experienced was terror. The days became longer and nights were even longer. After a long day, Troy returned to the base for their dinner service.

"Bolton" Troy's commander called, "Phone call"

Troy looked confused, "Are you sure, sir?"

"She said her name's Gabriella or something?" Troy's eyes grew wide and he quickly got up from the table. He made his way over to communications and sat down next to the phone.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

She smiled on the other end of the phone, "Hey Troy…"

Troy was smiled from ear to ear, "How did you get this number?"

"Oh, I harassed some really sassy navy phone staff"

Troy shook his head and laughed, "Gabs…"

"I got it from Chad, you loser" Troy smiled. Man, he had missed talking to her.

"Can't you just answer a question like a normal person?"

"I'm just keeping you on your toes, Bolton" Gabriella laughed, "Keeping you intrigued, so you don't forget me"

"It's working quite well, Montez" Troy replied.

Gabriella giggled, "Yes! I knew it!"

Something was different about Gabriella, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Are you high or something? "

"Only high on life, trust me" Gabriella sighed, "You're going to be so proud of me"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I may have manned up and got Jacob to sign divorce papers" Troy went silent, "I know, I know…I deserve the world's biggest slow clap"

"You really do, Gabs. This is the best news I've heard in a while!" Troy was so excited for her, "So what come's next?"

"Well, there needs to be a court hearing, which will consist of both the divorce and custody issues"

"How long does that take?"

"Depends on how many other cases they have going on, but we're looking between 4-5 months before the hearing" Gabriella said.

"That's so good, Gabs" Gabriella smiled, "I wish I could be there to celebrate with you"

"There will be quite a lot to celebrate when you get back, trust me" Gabriella replied flirtatiously.

Troy chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, "Are you being dirty, Miss Montez?"

"Never, ever" Gabriella replied.

"Bolton!" Troy's commander called, "Time's up"

"Gabriella… I'm sorry, but I have to go" Troy apologized.

"That's okay, Troy. It was so good speaking to you, even if it was only for a while. It feels like it's been ages since I last heard your voice."

"Yeah, it really does. Thanks for calling and telling me the good news, Gabs. I'm excited for you and Austin"

"We'll talk soon, okay?" Gabriella asked.

"You got it, good bye Gabriella"

"See ya, Troy" Gabriella replied and hung up the phone. They both thought of each other for the rest of the night. It had been 6 months since they parted ways, yet everything was still so easy between them. Troy couldn't wait to get home and try to sort things out with Gabriella. Now that Jacob was out of the picture, for the time being, he felt as though he had a real shot. He also felt better knowing time was given for them to individually sort out their lives, although Troy still was in the midst of that problem. The following day he took the first step in solving his problem and visited a counsellor. Dr. Davis provided Troy with the comfort he needed, but also the strength. He needed someone to listen and she was successful in guiding him through such things.

* * *

A month went by and the naval unit got called back to base after training. They were all seated in the dining are when the commanding officer, Lennon, got everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen" Commander Lennon asked for attention. They all turned and looked at their leader swiftly. "It has been a grueling couple of weeks" Lennon looked around the room, "and after speaking with a lot of you regarding families, the board has offered you all a four day leave" All of a sudden a huge urge of sound came through the room. "Please enjoy your time off safely and maturely" Commander Lennon then exited from the dining area. Troy glanced around at his fellow soldiers and quickly scooted out of his chair to his room. He packed his bags and booked the earliest flight to Southport.

"Flight J67 to Southport is now boarding" the announcement came through the sound system of the airport terminal. Troy grabbed his duffle bag and made his way over to the line of passengers. The line was moving slowly, though Troy couldn't care less. He knew that in a several hours he would be home and that made him happier than ever. Once the plane landed, Troy went straight to the airport bathroom. His white V-neck was crinkled, his hair was messy and his eyes were bloodshot. He was so tired, so drained, yet his smile was beaming. He had four days to be around the people he loved most. He noticed it looked cold outside, so he reached in his duffle bag and pulled out a dark grey sweater and his favorite beanie. Troy threw on a pair of aviators and pulled his bag over his shoulders. He then looked at himself in the mirror and stared at his dog tag, which was hanging out of his shirt. The past 6 months had been difficult, but he knew that progress was being made and that meant everything. He grabbed the tag and tucked it under his shirt, took a deep breath and smiled. "This was going to be fun" Troy thought to himself.

The taxi pulled up outside Troy's house by the seaside and unpacked his things quickly, deciding that he was going to surprise Gabriella straight away, since it was getting late. On the drive over to Taylor and Chad's, Troy started to feel nervous. He thought of every possible scenario that could happen and only kept freaking himself out more. Meanwhile, Troy drove past the beach where he had first kissed her. It was then when he realised Gabriella was sitting on the sand, staring out at the ocean. He quickly turned into the car park and took his shoes off, rolling up his jeans the slightest. The sand molded around his feet, as the distance to Gabriella grew shorter and shorter.

"Well well… Look what the tide washed in" Troy exclaimed, as Gabriella turned her head stunned. Her face was priceless, Troy just laughed, "You look like you're going to be sick, Miss Montez"

"I don't understand…"

"They gave us four days off" Troy interrupted, "and by the look on your face, I achieved my goal in surprising you"

Gabriella nodded and stood up, walking towards him "You really did" Troy now stood in front of her, bearing a cheeky grin on his face, "I don't know what to say…"

"How about you don't say anything and just give me a hug already?" Troy asked cheekily. Gabriella giggled at Troy's comment and threw herself into his arms.

"It's so good to see you, Troy" Gabriella pulled back, still in an embrace. She leaned into him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Troy just smiled, happy to be receiving a kiss from his dream girl.

"I guess it's alright to see you as well…" Troy replied and Gabriella glared at him.

"It's "alright" huh?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, it's not Super bowl massive, but it's maybe … wildcard round?" Troy joked, as Gabriella smacked him.

"Excuse me, sir! I just kissed you, aren't you supposed to be really nice now or something?" Gabriella asked.

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, if I was Ryan Gosling and this was a Nicholas Sparks novel" Troy replied.

Gabriella looked him up and down judgmentally, "Yeah, definitely not Ryan Gosling"

"Ouch" Troy laughed, "Guess I deserved that one" He grabbed her hand and started walking down the beach, "Well played Miss Montez"

"So… now that you're home" Troy nodded, "And I'm officially getting divorced in a matter of months" Gabriella added, "Are we…"

"Yes" Troy interrupted, "I really want to go on that sling shot thing"

Gabriella looked at him confused, "…." She looked at him again, "Huh?"

"Oh!" Troy shook his head, "Were you going to ask if I wanted to try things again? Oh..." Troy joked, "I thought you were going to ask if we were going to visit the Southport Fair" Troy laughed and Gabriella hit him again.

"Really Troy?" Gabriella laughed hysterically, "It's actually impossible for you to take anything seriously"

Troy stopped her from walking and spun her around to face him, laughing. "Okay, okay…" Troy said, still laughing, "I'm sorry" Troy chuckled and Gabriella smiled at him, "What I should've said was, yes." Troy reached over and grabbed both of her hands, "As long as you're ready" Gabriella leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"You couldn't have said that the first time!" Gabriella giggled

Troy just shrugged and smirked at her, "I actually really want to go to that fair" Troy replied.

Gabriella put a hand on her forehead and shook her head, "You are absolutely useless" She joked. Troy laughed and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her head.

* * *

"Troy!" Taylor exclaimed, as she threw herself into the soldier's big arms. "It's so good of you to surprise us!" Troy turned his attention to Chad and hugged him as well.

"What brings you back to little, old Southport so soon?" Chad asked his best friend.

Troy looked at Gabriella from across the room and smiled. He knew exactly why he came back, but right now wasn't the right time to announce that, "The cheese burgers…"

Chad laughed, "That's my man!" Chad patted Troy on the shoulder, "You want to go get one of Southport's famous cheese burgers right now? It's almost dinner."

Gabriella mouthed for him to go, "Sure thing man, but I want to see Austin first. Where is that boy?"

"He's with my mom" Gabriella informed, "at my house"

Troy's eyes grew wide, "Your house?"

"She got a job at the local primary school, Troy" Taylor told Troy.

"What! I didn't even know you were qualified"

Gabriella nodded, "I got the degree when I was fairly young, so nobody really did"

"Well that's great news, Gabs" Troy said, "I'd love for you to show me around sometime before I leave" Gabriella looked at him stupidly. Of course she was going to show him her new house.

"How many days do you have, man?" Chad asked.

"Only four, but I'm spending tomorrow with the family"

"Only three days!" Chad quickly grabbed his keys, "Let's go then, Bolton!"

"Ease up turbo, I just got here" Troy replied.

"I just want to catch up with my brother" Chad said, trying to guilt Troy into going. Troy groaned and made his way to the front door. "We'll see you ladies later" Chad said while closing the door behind him. The girls just shook their heads and enjoyed a night on their lonesome.

* * *

The next day Troy asked Gabriella if she'd like to go with him to a big family Bolton reunion. It was a Sunday and Austin had a play date, so she was free for the day anyway. Troy's mom and dad lived in a town outside of Southport called Livingston, around a 45 minute drive from Troy's house. In the morning arrive outside Gabriella's house, as she texted him the address. Troy looked dapper in his light denim button up and chinos, trying to dress up a bit for the occasion. Austin answered the door responding to Troy's knock.

"Troy!" Austin squealed, jumping into his arms, "I missed you!"

"I miss you too, buddy!" Troy said, holding Austin on his hip, "You're getting heavy, dude. You've been bulking?" Austin nodded happily, completely unaware of what he just agreed to, "Lay off the protein" Troy joked and put Austin down.

"You must be Troy?" Gabriella's mom came from around the corner, "I'm Maria" she said offering her hand.

Troy shook it, "Pleasure to meet you, Maria"

"I've heard a lot about you"

"Gosh" Troy replied quickly, "All good things I hope…"

"Of course!" Maria said quickly, "Here take a seat, Gabriella won't be too long" Troy sat down on the lounge next to Austin, while Maria went to get Gabriella.

"So what have you been up to, buddy? Looks like you've grown 5 feet since I last saw you" Troy commented.

"Just playing and stuff" Austin replied cutely.

Troy laughed and patted Austin's head, "Oh to be four…" He heard Gabriella and Maria talking as they were getting closer to them.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella waved to Troy and turned to her mother, "See you mom" They hugged, "Please make sure he gets to his play date on time?" Gabriella insisted.

"Absolutely, don't worry about us darling" Maria replied. Gabriella raced over to her son and crushed him with hugs and kisses.

"Good bye, baby. I'll see you tonight"

"Bye momma!" Austin replied, "Bye Troy!"

Troy and Gabriella locked hands as Troy waved to Austin, "See ya, buddy! Have a good date, you lady killer" Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, don't kiss on the first date, baby" Gabriella added.

Austin stopped bouncing on the lounge, "Mom! I'm only four"

"Okay!" Maria interrupted giggling, "I think it's time for you two trouble makers to make tracks" She suggested, referring to Troy and Gabriella's comments. After that, Troy and Gabriella left hand in hand, driving off to his parent's house.

* * *

Troy pulled up at his parent's house which, you could tell by the number of cars, was filled to the brim with Boltons. Troy looked at Gabriella and sensed that something was wrong.

"You nervous?" Troy asked as he found a car spot and turned off the ignition. Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"Jacob's parents weren't my biggest fans…" Gabriella admitted.

"Yeah…" Troy sighed and grabbed her hand, "Well, this is going to be different, promise…" Troy stated. Gabriella nodded and Troy led her to the front door, still holding her hand. The door was open, so Troy just opened it for Gabriella and followed behind her.

Gabriella looked surprised, there were lots of people on the deck, "Wow… You weren't lying when you said your family was big"

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, they're out of hand" Troy replied smiling, "C'mon, let's find my Mo…"

"I hope you're about to say Mom?" Troy's mom, Lucille interrupted as she pulled her son into a tenderly embrace, "I missed you, Troy!" Troy smiled and put his arms around his teary eyed mother.

"Gaahhh, Mom! You said no tears" Troy reminded as he was released from her hold

"I just missed my boy!" Lucille replied and then turned her attention to Gabriella. The girl who was still standing silent by the door, "Who's that, Troy?" Lucille whispered to her son.

Troy looked back at the door and smiled, "That's Gabriella, Mom. Remember, I told you I was bringing her."

"Oh!" Lucille remembered.

"Gabs!" Troy called out to her; "Come here" Troy grabbed her hand and introduced her to his Mom.

"It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella offered her hand, but instead Lucille hugged her.

"Please, call me Lucille, lovely" Lucille insisted and Gabriella smiled, "Jesus Christ you're beautiful" Troy immediately brought both of his hands to cover his face, he then groaned loudly.

"Mom…" Troy complained, but Gabriella just laughed.

"Thank you, Lucille. That's very sweet of you" Gabriella laughed, "It's clear that Troy didn't get your charm and beauty" Gabriella joked and Lucille laughed at her son.

"I really like you" Lucille replied laughing. She turned to make her way outside, but stopped in front of her son, "She got you good, Troy" Lucille directed to her son and walked away laughing. Troy made his way over to Gabriella, whilst pretending to laugh and holding his stomach.

"You are just so hilarious" Troy said sarcastically.

Gabriella giggled, "I know"

Troy shook his head and stared at her, "I thought you were nervous?"

"Oh, I'm scared shitless" Gabriella admitted, "But, that doesn't mean I can't make fun of you" Troy just laughed, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on" leading her outside onto the deck, "Let's do this"

"Waddup family…" Troy yelled as he went outside. They all shot up from their seats and expressed their love for Troy. Gabriella was introduced to all of Troy's relatives. Grandparents, cousins, aunties, uncles, brothers, nieces and let's not forget, Troy's dad, Jack.

"So Gabriella?" Jack got her attention, "You have a son?"

"I do, yeah. Austin, he's only four. Although, I'm sure he thinks he's older" Gabriella joked and Jack laughed at her comment. He liked the look of Gabriella; he thought she was good for Troy.

Lucille smiled, "That's definitely a boy thing" Lucille added looking at her three sons. Adam was 28, married, with the second child along the way. Troy's other brother, Andrew, was the youngest, 22, and working in New York City as a journalist. Then there was Troy and he was 26. Lucille couldn't believe how fast her boys grew up. It would've made her upset, but the concept of grand kids made her way too excited.

As lunch turned into the afternoon, people started to disperse away from the table. Adam's daughter, Lily, was playing with a football in the backyard with Andrew.

"I think it's time for the traditional Bolton family reunion football game?" Adam asked everyone.

Troy laughed, "Are you sure you want to lose again, big fella?" Troy asked Adam, putting an arm around Gabriella.

"I never lost" Adam replied, but Troy just burst into laughter.

"Dad, come on…Back me up on this" Troy asked his father.

"A bee does not qualify as a proper interference" Jack laughed, "sorry son" Troy high-fived his dad and laughed, while Adam rose from the table and made way to his daughter.

"Rematch then, Troysie" Adam suggested.

"You're on, brother" Troy said as he removed the arm that was around Gabriella and walked down to the backyard.

After the intricate team picking was decided, the traditional Bolton family reunion football game begun. Gabriella decided to be first substitute and sat with Troy's grandmother, Irene.

"I still don't understand this game" Irene admitted sweetly to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled, "Oh don't worry, it's a tricky game. Plus, the guys always get way too competitive"

"The boys played with John all the time" Irene replied.

"He's your husband?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh yes, lovely. Jack's father. A brilliant man, loved him dearly. Every Sunday we would call in to visit the grand kids for a catch up, yet all Jack and the boys wanted to do was play football. At the time, it was nothing special, but now… it's the most amazing memory"

"He sounds like an amazing man" Gabriella replied to an emotional Irene.

"You must have some great memories with your son?" Irene asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Of course"

"Good, hold onto them," Irene paused and looked at her family, "they grow up so fast, you know?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm not going to let Austin grow up" Gabriella joked, "He's too sweet"

Irene laughed and reached over to grab Gabriella's hand, "You must be an amazing mother, Gabriella"

"Gosh, I wouldn't say that, but thank you" Gabriella was flattered.

"I meant it, darling" Irene looked at Gabriella, "The way Troy talks about Austin and yourself"

Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy, "Troy's too kind. He must get that from his grandmother"

Irene chuckled, "Gosh, you're such a character" Irene released Gabriella's hand and smiled at her, "I hope I'll be seeing more of you, Gabriella"

"I hope so too, Irene" Gabriella replied and turned her head towards Troy's again. She really did hope she would be sitting here again at the next Bolton family reunion.

* * *

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS. NO TIME FOR LOSERS, CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS" Adam's team sung proudly.

"Ease up turbo" Troy added, walking over to Gabriella, "Why didn't you play?" Troy asked.

"Because, you need to spend time with your family" Gabriella replied, "Though, now after that, I realize that you needed my undeniable abilities"

Troy smiled, "Is that right?"

Gabriella laughed and bit her lip, moving closer to Troy. She wound her arms around Troy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Troy's hands moved up from her hips to her waist, pulling her closer, making the kiss more passionate. Gabriella quickly pulled away, breathless.

"Okay…" Gabriella breathed, "Not now, not here"

Troy ran a hand through his hair, "True…" Troy looked at her and smiled, "We should get out of here" Gabriella agreed with him, "This will be the longest goodbye of my life" Troy said before entering the house once more to say their goodbyes. Troy and Gabriella finally made it to the car after the Bolton family goodbye tour. "Where to?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

Troy looked at his watch, "It's only 5:00" Troy stated, "What time are you due back home?"

Gabriella thought for a moment, "Mom is cooking Austin dinner, so probably 7:30?"

Troy smiled to himself, "My place?"

"Is that even a question?" Gabriella replied.


	7. The Guilt

What's up readers :) I wanted to thank you for the reviews! It's all so exciting! I'm so grateful to have you. Please keep reading and reviewing if you like the story. Remember if you have any writing ideas or any tips, I'll try to work them into the story. Mad love X

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters.

* * *

Troy kicked his bedroom door open whilst kissing Gabriella passionately. They stood before his bed, Gabriella had her hands in Troy's hair, pulling him closer to her. Troy's hands slowly slid down Gabriella's waist and onto her butt. Gabriella stopped and giggled.

Troy pulled back, "What's so funny?"

Gabriella laughed again, "You touched my butt"

Troy just looked at her, "Really… Are you seven?" Troy asked a still hysterical Gabriella.

Gabriella took a deep breath and focused on Troy, "Sorry, Mr. Serious" Gabriella said and leant into him, starting a deep kiss again, but they both started laughing. Gabriella's hand fell from around his face to her sides. She couldn't control her laughing.

"Damn you, woman" Troy said, laughing at the hysterical girl in front of him. Gabriella stopped herself from laughing and took a deep breath, "You okay?" Gabriella nodded and leaned towards him, but as soon as their lips were about to touch she started laughing again. Troy sighed and sat on his bed, "When you're ready, Miss Montez"

"Troy!" Gabriella quickly sat down next to him, "I'm sorry" Gabriella admitted whilst laughing. She turned his face towards him and pecked his lips. Troy just smiled at her and shook his head. "This is going to take a while for me to get used to this… being in a new relationship thing. I haven't dated since I was like 18, so I don't remember how to have a boyfriend…" Troy looked into her eyes, grabbing her hand. "Especially one I won't see often…"

Troy knew this wouldn't be easy, especially with everything Gabriella has been through. Though, he was certain time and distance wouldn't affect how he felt about her. Gabriella, however, was still emotional and confused.

"I guess we haven't really talked about it…" Troy replied as he stroked her hand, "Do you want to go through with this, because I know you said you were ready on the beach, but I leave in three days…"

Gabriella silenced him with tender kiss that left him wanted more. "I want to be with you, Troy. You just have to be patient with me, because I'm not experienced in receiving butt grabs." Gabriella replied jokingly.

Troy laughed at her, "What have I gotten myself into?" Troy asked.

Gabriella chuckled and got up from the bed, "I actually don't know" Gabriella said as she put out her hand for him to grab, "You're screwed" Troy stood up, with his hand in hers and laughed. She led them out of the room and onto the balcony. "This is the best house, I swear" Gabriella stated.

Troy nodded, "It's not too bad"

Gabriella turned and pushed him, "Not too bad? Look at this view" Gabriella exclaimed, "I could probably jump into the ocean from here"

Troy looked at her stupidly, "I didn't realize you were an Olympic long jumper" Troy replied, "You surprise me every day, Montez"

Gabriella put her hands on her waist, "Really?" Gabriella asked questioningly, "What else have I surprised you with?" Troy stepped towards her smiling.

"Well, the first day I met you…" Troy thought, "You were such a… bitch" Troy laughed and Gabriella pushed him playfully, "And that really surprised me"

Gabriella laughed, "Guess I deserved that one..."

"Completely understandable, though" Troy added, "What else?" Troy asked himself.

"You were surprised about how good a kisser I am?" Gabriella asked jokingly.

Troy chuckled, "Nah, I just assumed that"

Gabriella looked confused, "I don't know whether to be flattered or offended?"

"Definitely flattered" Troy replied, still thinking about another moment she surprised him. Troy's head popped up when he thought of something, "I was really surprised when you called me, when I was deployed" Troy admitted.

"Why" Gabriella asked lightly.

Troy shrugged, "I wasn't sure how you felt about things. I mean, we only knew each other for like a week"

"Surely you knew how I felt though? It felt like a mutual, instant connection..."

"Absolutely…"Troy interrupted, "But, things with Jacob were a lot more screwed up then"

Gabriella nodded at him, "Really screwed up…" Gabriella thought to herself. She reached over and grabbed his hand, "I am glad I did call you though…"

Troy smiled, "Me too" Troy whispered to her, as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

* * *

As the afternoon started to fade into the night, Gabriella decided it was time for her to go home and see her beautiful son. Troy drove Gabriella home and walked her to the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Gabriella asked again.

"Gabs…" Troy stated, "Go spend some quality time with your man"

Gabriella pressed her hands against his chest and lent into him, "You're my man" Gabriella whispered.

Troy chuckled, "Fine then… I'm your man, but you need to see your other man" Troy replied as Gabriella sighed.

"I can't convince you in any way?" Gabriella bargained. Troy shook his head and opened his arms for a hug. Gabriella fell into Troy's embrace, her smile beaming against his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gabs" Troy added before he kissed her lightly on the lips and made his way down to the car.

"Hey handsome?" Gabriella called out, "I hope I can keep surprising you…"

Troy chuckled, "Jesus," Troy expressed, "I'm scared now"

Gabriella unlocked the front door to her house and walked in, closing the door behind her. She quickly heard little footsteps running towards her.

"Momma!" Austin called, running into his mom's arms, "I missed you!" Austin added.

Gabriella's smile grew wider, "I missed you too, baby" Gabriella replied happily.

Austin ran into the kitchen, "Me and Grandma made you dinner!"

"What?" Gabriella questioned, "You didn't have to do that" Gabriella explained as she walked into the kitchen. She noticed three plates of spaghetti on the table, with candles lit and utensils set, "You guys…" Gabriella said lightly, "This is incredible"

Austin smiled at his Mom, "Your smile is really big, Momma" Austin noticed. Maris turned to see her daughter looking as though she had a coat hanger in her mouth.

"He's right, Gabs" Maria stated, "You look extremely happy"

Gabriella pulled out her chair and sat down, "That's because I am" Gabriella admitted.

Maria looked down at her food worried, "Gabriella, we wanted to tell you somethi…"

"Dad came by today!" Austin interrupted.

Gabriella knew he would be back, because she said he could still see Austin. Though, she never meant it. She wanted Jacob as far away from Austin as possible. "How was he?" Gabriella asked her Mom.

"He seemed fine, honey" Maria stated.

Gabriella looked at her son who, by the looks of things, had the best day with his father. Austin was digging into his spaghetti, with the biggest grin on his face. Gabriela looked at him and smiled. He looked so happy. What was Gabriella supposed to do? Let Austin be around Jacob, just because he wants a father? Gabriella knew that Jacob had zero willpower. He would be using in a few weeks. Gabriella couldn't let her son look up to such a scumbag anymore. The court hearing couldn't come any faster.

* * *

The last bell rang through the halls of Southport Primary School. Gabriella said goodbye to her class and made her way to her car. She stopped by the kindergarten to pick up Austin, who bounded into the car.

"Have a good day, baby?" Gabriella asked an extremely excited Austin.

"Yeah!" Austin exclaimed, "We have 'show and tell' tomorrow! I'm going to ask Daddy to come"

Gabriella looked at her son in the revision mirror, "I don't know, baby…"

"Momma! Please" Austin begged and used his cuteness to his advantage. Gabriella looked at her son, who was so excited about the idea.

"Why don't you let Mommy call him and see?" Gabriella suggested.

Austin nodded happily, "Thank you, Momma!"

As soon as they got home Gabriella typed Jacob's dreaded phone number into her mobile. She hoped he didn't pick up, so she wouldn't have to talk to him. The phone dialed three times, on the fourth a man's voice answered.

"Gabriella?" Jacob questioned.

"I'm not calling to talk to you…" Gabriella stated, "Well I am, but not about anything else but your son"

"What's up?" Lucas asked.

"He wants you as his show and tell tomorrow, at kindergarten"

Jacob laughed, "They still do that?"

Gabriella scoffed, "Will you do it?"

"Of course I will" Jacob said quickly.

Gabriella shook her head, "More importantly…" Gabriella sighed, "Will you be there sober?"

"I told you, Gabriella. I am sober" Jacob said strongly.

"It's at 12:30 tomorrow" Gabriella stated, "Don't be late" Gabriella hung up the phone immediately after. Was this the right thing to do? She had no idea, but she couldn't let Austin down again. He wanted to see his father and Gabriella knew that, in a few months, it wasn't possible.

"Momma?" Austin called for his mother, "Is Daddy coming tomorrow?"

Gabriella wiped the tears from under her eyes, "He'll be there at 12:30, baby"

Austin leaped into his mother's arms, "Yeah!" Austin exclaimed, "Thank you so much, Momma!"

Gabriella kissed his head, "That's okay, baby" Austin ran outside and started playing on the swings, when the doorbell rang. Gabriella ran her hands through her hair and rubbed under her eyes. She was not in the mood for visitors, but she opened it anyway.

A sudden smile fell on Gabriella's face, "Waddupppp" Troy exclaimed, as Gabriella chuckled. Troy looked at her tear-stained face and was immediately concerned, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Jacob, he …" Gabriella lost her trail of thought. Troy pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her head, "He's Austin's 'Show and Tell' for tomorrow"

Troy leaned back surprised, "What?" Troy asked angrily, "I thought he…"

"Was out of the picture?" Gabriella interrupted as Troy nodded, "He still wants to be in Austin's life" Gabriella realised she forgot to tell Troy that piece of information, "I forgot to tell you…"

"That's okay, Gabs… I'm just surprised" Troy stated, still holding her hand.

Gabriella nodded, "I wish things were different, but until the divorce settles, this is how to keep him happy" Gabriella explained.

"Are you and Austin okay?" Troy asked, "Because I can't leave if…"

Gabriella put a hand around the back of his neck, "We'll be fine" Gabriella explained, "I promise" Troy leaned in and kissed her lightly, "I missed you"

Troy chuckled, "Clingy much?" Troy joked.

"Hey, man…You kissed me" Gabriella laughed, "And you just did the 'uninvited pop-in'. That's very relationshippy" Gabriella joked right back.

Troy thought to himself, "Fine, you win. I just wanted to see if you and Austin were busy…"

"I'm intrigued, Bolton" Gabriella looked at him suspiciously. Troy placed his hands around Gabriella's waist and went to kiss her again, but Gabriella moved her head, "No kissing, I want to know!"

Troy laughed at her, "The Southport Fair?" Troy suggested, "Are you down?"

"The fair? Really?" Gabriella laughed, "I thought it was going to be something awesome"

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed defensively, "Shitty corn dogs and a rickety Ferris Wheel, who wouldn't be excited?"

Gabriella chuckled, "You have a point" She said sarcastically, "Why are you so obsessed with carnivals?"

"Yeah I'm so obsessed" Troy said sarcastically, "I want to go to the most known tradition in Southport. Yeah, I must be insane or something"

"Fine, fine. We'll go to your precious carnival" Gabriella joked, "Just let me get Austin" Troy smiled and went down to the car. Once they were all ready and packed up, they made their way to the Southport Fair.

* * *

The bright lights of the Southport Fair mesmerized Austin, as they made their way to through the entry. There were lines and lines of hyperactive young children, with their tired parents. Gabriella turned to Troy who was tying Austin's shoe laces.

"No!" Austin explained, "You're doing it all wrong…" Troy put his up his hands and stood up.

"You show me how it's don't then, master" Troy joked, Gabriella putting her hand in his. Troy turned to her, kissing her on the head, "You alright?"

Gabriella leaned towards him for a light kiss, "You're amazing, you know that?" Troy just shook his head and looked down at Austin, who had almost finished tying his shoelaces.

"All done!" Austin yelled as he finished tying. He then spotted some familiar faces that were coming towards them, "Uncle Chad! Auntie Taylor!" Chad and Taylor had decided they would also make an appearance at the Southport Fair. It was a tradition around Southport.

"Hey little man!" Chad replied back to the excited young boy. Taylor gave Austin a hug and immediately looked at Troy and Gabriella, who had their hands linked together.

"What's this?" Taylor asked, referring to their hands.

"What, we don't even get a hello?" Troy asked, obviously dodging Taylor's question. Gabriella was so thankful he was there.

"Sorry man," Chad reached out and shook Troy's hand, hugging Gabriella also, "Nice to see you guys!"

"I wanna go on those cars!" Austin suggested wide eyed, referring to the dodgem cars.

Chad immediately looked at Troy, "It's on"

Gabriella and Taylor stood outside of the barriers, watching Chad, Troy and Austin who were having a grand time crashing into each other. Austin was in a bumper car with Chad, as he was too small to be in one alone. Taylor looked at Gabriella who smiling brightly at the scene before her.

"When did this happen" Taylor asked Gabriella, whose eyes were still focused on the dodgem cars.

"When did what happen?" Gabriella replied clueless.

Taylor nudged her, "Troy…"

Gabriella just smiled, "I don't know…" Gabriella paused, "Last time he was here, I guess"

"You've been with him that long!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Not really" Gabriella sighed, "We were never together, because the timing wasn't right..."

"Jacob?"

Gabriella nodded, "Not just Jacob, everything was messy, Now, that's out of the way and …" She turned her head to look at Troy, "I really like him"

Taylor chuckled, "Well yeah, that's pretty darn obvious. I actually can't have a conversation with you…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm not that bad…"

"Don't even try to deny it" Taylor interrupted and laughed. Once the boys were finished on the bumper cars, Chad and Taylor offered to take Austin on the merry-go-round.

"We'll meet back here after!" Gabriella called, as her son made tracks to the merry-go-round, "Wow, he really doesn't…"

Troy grabbed her arm, leading her to the Ferris wheel; "Come on, lady" Gabriella laughed and walked quickly. Troy paid for two tickets and they went into the nearest seats, "Strap yourself in, it goes extremely fast"

Gabriella laughed, "Yes, I can feel the tension building"

* * *

"Momma!" Austin called, "This was the best night ever!" They were in Troy's car, making their way back to Gabriella's house. Once they arrived, Austin ran to get changed into his pajamas. Troy and Gabriella sat on the lounge, waiting for Austin to come back and say goodnight.

"Ahhhh" Troy sighed as he sat down, "I love chairs…"

Gabriella chuckled, "Does Austin take it out of you?" Troy nodded and place his head on her shoulder, "Baby…"

He immediately looked up at her, "Really…"

"I'm only joking!" Gabriella laughed, "Thank you for taking us, tonight. Austin had the best time"

"That's no problem, Gabs"

Austin came running into the room with fresh clothes and minty teeth, "Goodnight Momma and Troy!"

"Night buddy" Troy replied, as Gabriella gave him a big sloppy kiss on the head.

"Have a good sleep, baby. Love you lots"

"Love you too, Momma" Austin said as he ran off to his bedroom. Gabriella smiled at her son and turned to face Troy.

"Tomorrow better go well for him, otherwise Jacob is dead…" Gabriella stated.

"Do you think he'll show up?"

"I have no idea" Gabriella sighed, "Maybe? I don't know…"

"If you need me at all, just give me a call" Troy said as he lent in and kissed her gently, "The rhyming was completely unintentional, by the way" Gabriella just shook her head and laughed, while Troy made his way to the door, "Have a goodnight, Gabs"

* * *

The clock struck 12:30 at Austin's kindergarten and there was no sign of Jacob. The clock struck 12:45 and there was still no sign of Jacob. The clock struck 1:00 and Gabriella received a phone call from Austin's supervisor.

"Miss Montez?" the lady asked, "It's Wendy, from Tall Tree's Kindergarten, I just wanted to inform you that Austin is quite upset over his show and tell…"

"Why? What happened?" Gabriella interrupted.

"I assume his father is caught in traffic or something?" Wendy suggested, "You're all he's asking for, so if you'd like to pick him up?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Wendy. Thank you for calling me" Gabriella replied and texted Troy what happened. He replied within minutes, asking her to pick him up from the basketball court on the way to get Austin.

"Did they say if he was okay?" Troy asked, referring to Austin.

Gabriella nodded, "They said he was really upset…" Gabriella said sarcastically, "Why did I give him such a bad father?"

Troy was quick to defend her, "This isn't your fault, Gabs"

"Really?" Gabriella looked at him, "Then why do I feel so guilty?"

Gabriella parked the car and rushed in the kindergarten, Troy quickly following behind her. She knew Jacob would, yet again, fail as a father. Austin always ended up getting hurt and that wasn't okay. Gabriella heard cries from the nearest classroom, once they had passed through reception. Troy opened the door to reveal a distraught Austin, with his head in his hands.

"Babe…" Gabriella whispered, rushing over to him. Austin fell into his mother's arms, as Troy was thanking the teachers for taking care of him.

"Sorry about the confusion" Troy apologized, "It's a long story…"

"That's alright. You're welcome to leave when you please" Wendy replied.

"Thank you" Troy said, walking over to Gabriella who was talking to Austin.

"Why didn't he come, Momma?" Austin sniffled, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, buddy" Troy stated, "You've done nothing but be an amazing son, Austin"

"Then why doesn't daddy love me?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy with tears in her eyes and quickly rushed out of the room. She couldn't deal with this anymore.

"Gabs…" Troy called for her, but she kept rushing out of the kindergarten. Troy went over to Austin and picked him up, "Let's go, bud" Troy dropped Austin off home, as Maria was there preparing dinner. "Are you going to be okay, buddy?" Troy asked Austin.

Austin nodded slightly, "Will you come back?"

Troy smirked at the cutest little boy standing before him, "I promise I will…"

Gabriella was sitting on the curb, staring blankly at a stop sign. Why did she call Jacob? She knew he wouldn't show up. Now her son was hurt and it was all her fault. To top it all off, she ran away when her son needed her the most.

"It's not your fault…" Troy interrupted her thoughts, as he came up behind and sat next to her.

Gabriella closed her eyes, "It is, Troy"

Troy grabbed her hand quickly, "No it isn't, Gabs. It is not your fault Jacob is an asshole." Gabriella still stared blankly onto the road, "Look at me."

She turned to face him, "He deserves so much better, you know?"

"I know he does, but so do you"

"I've got you now, though. Austin has no one."

"No one?" Troy questioned, "He has an amazing mother and grandmother, not to mention Chad and Taylor" He rubbed tears away from under her eyes, "And he has me…"

"This was not how I envisioned my last day with you, I'm so sorry" Gabriella apologized.

Troy shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Stop apologizing, it's sickening." He kissed her on the head, "Come on, let's get you home"

"Is Austin okay?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"He's alright, but I'm certain he'd like to see you." Troy replied, "Come on, let's go"

* * *

"I'm sorry for leaving you, baby. I shouldn't have" Gabriella told her son. They were sitting outside on the swings, taking in the afternoon sun.

"I love you, Momma" Lucas shared.

"I know you do, babe. I love you too" Gabriella sighed, "I want you to know just how special you are. Your daddy is just too silly to see it"

"Why is he being silly?"

"I'm sorry to say this babe, but I don't think daddy will be back for a while" Gabriella admitted to her upset son. Austin just sniffled and nodded.

"Can Troy please stay over tonight?" Austin asked, flashing those undeniable eyes of his.

Gabriella nodded, "Just let me ask him, okay baby?"

Gabriella found Troy inside, helping Maria in the preparation for dinner. Troy and Maria were conversing in conversation as Gabriella politely interrupted.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, "Could I talk to you for a second?" Troy agreed and followed her into the living room.

"What's up? How's Austin?"

"He's getting there, but he does have one request" Gabriella replied, "You must stay over tonight"

Troy smiled, "Is that a request from him or you?" He said jokingly.

She chuckled, "Ha ha, very funny" Gabriella smiled at him, "So?" He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Do you really think I was going to leave you guys alone? Especially after today…"

Gabriella hugged him tight, "Thank you for everything, Troy. It means more than you think" She sighed, "I don't want you to leave…"

Troy pulled back, "Hey, none of that talk" Troy explained.

"I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too, Gabs. Though, I'll be back sooner than you think" Troy whispered quietly.


	8. The Goodbye

Hey readers! (: sorry about the wait, but I promise that the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. I'm really excited about where this story is going, so please stick with it. Thank you for the ongoing support and love. Means the world! Please keep reviewing, I appreciate the feedback. Mad Love X

* * *

Last night, Troy, Gabriella and Austin decided they would have a sleep out in front of the television. They moved their mattresses down, watched movies and ate tons of popcorn. Although no amount of movies could keep Gabriella's mind off the fact that Troy was leaving the next day. He would leave and Gabriella wouldn't see him for a year or maybe even two. She hadn't thought about the consequences of their relationship. He would be gone and Gabriella would be alone again, just waiting for a phone call that only brought bad news. Gabriella stared at the ceiling once she awoke in the morning. She turned to face Troy who was lying beside her, with Austin cradled on his stomach. She reached over and played with Austin's hair, he slowly began to wake up.

"Shhhh, babe" Gabriella soothed him, "Sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep, handsome" Austin's eyes fluttered for a moment before they closed again. Gabriella got up and went into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. Her mom was already up, eating fruit and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, honey" Maria greeted her daughter, "Have fun last night?"

"Yeah…" Gabriella replied, filling up her glass.

"Troy's leaving today, isn't he?" Gabriella nodded whilst she drank her water, "I'm sorry, sweetie"

"It's fine" Gabriella said, "We both knew he only had four days…"

Maria looked up from her newspaper, "Honey, look at how you've spent these past days with him. You met his family, went to the fair with Austin and had sleepovers watching children's movies. That doesn't sound like a four-day thing to me"

"What am I supposed to do?" Gabriella asked, "I don't want to date anyone else …"

"Just tell him" Maria interrupted, "I'm positive he feels the same way"

Gabriella walked back into the living room and found Austin lying by himself on the mattress. Troy appeared as he walked out of the bathroom, flushing the toilet.

"Morning Gabs" Troy said yawning, walking over to her and placing his hands on her waist, "You okay?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Um, do you want to talk outside?" Troy nodded, took her hand and led her outside to the porch stairs. They sat in silence before Troy finally said something.

"Time or distance won't change anything, Gabs" Troy expressed.

Gabriella nodded, "You want to keep dating me, even though we won't actually be seeing each other?"

"I have no idea what we are…" Troy continued, "And I have no idea what's going to happen, but I want to keep this going, as long as that's what you want to as well" Gabriella nodded in relief, turning her head to face him.

"So…" Gabriella sighed, "You could be away for longer than a year?"

Troy nodded, "I signed on for a year, yeah." Silence filled the air between them, after Troy said those last words. Was Gabriella supposed to wait for him? Was Troy supposed to quit? This was a conversation they should have had way before this moment. "What do you want me to do, Gabriella?" Troy asked, "Do you want me to quit?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I could never ask you to do that, Troy"

"Then what do you want from me?"

She reached over and grabbed his hand, "Nothing, Troy..."

"It's going to be okay, I promise" Troy assured her, as she shut her eyes and lent into him.

"You better come home" Gabriella mumbled, "Otherwise this 'thing' we have going on, is no more"

Troy laughed, "Ah, the art of blackmail." He put his arm around her and kissed her head, "I'll be sure to remember that."

* * *

Once the clock struck midday, they arrived at the terminal and Gabriella's her hands began to shake. Austin bounded towards the door, with Maria not far behind, as Chad and Taylor were saying their last goodbyes to Troy.

"No tears this time, okay Chad?" Troy joked.

"Shut up" Chad replied, hugging his best friend tightly. "Be safe, okay man?"

"We'll see you at our wedding, Troy" Taylor added, jumping in on the man love. Troy released the two of them.

"I'll try my best to be there"

"You better," Chad added, "I can't get married without my wingman, it wouldn't be right."

Austin came running towards Troy, hugging his legs. "Troy, please don't go" Austin pleaded, as Troy bent down and hugged him.

"I have to buddy, but…" Troy squatted down, "I'll try to call as much as I can, okay?" Austin nodded and placed his teary face on Troy's shoulder. "You'll probably have a beard when I see you next…"

Austin giggled, "What's a bread?"

Everybody laughed at Austin's adorable comment, "It's nothing little man, don't worry about it" Troy replied, as he stood up and faced the terminal. They all decided to let Troy and Gabriella say goodbye personally, Chad racing Austin to the car.

"Okay" Troy sighed, "I guess this is it, hey?" Gabriella nodded and looked around at the all soldiers. One made eye contact with Troy and walked over to them.

"Troy!" Marcus said, shaking his hand.

"Hey dude" Troy greeted, "Gabriella, this is Marcus my partner."

Gabriella smiled and put her hand out, "It's nice to meet you. You better look after him"

Marcus chuckled, "I think it's more the other way around. This guy," Marcus put his arm around Troy, "…is the man. Been partners for 3 years now, must be good luck."

"Well, I need 'the man' to stay safe, okay?" Gabriella stated strongly, looking at Troy worried.

"You got it" Marcus replied, "I'll meet you in there, okay man?" Troy nodded and watched Marcus walk off to check in, not before he turned around to Gabriella, "It was nice meeting you!"

"You too, Marcus" Gabriella replied, as she turned to face Troy. She suddenly began nervous, her hands beginning to sweat. Troy pulled her to him, hugging her tight.

"It's going to be okay" Troy assured her, "Stop worrying…"

"Not possible" She mumbled into his chest. They pulled away from each other slowly, leaning in to initiate a kiss. They pulled apart, losing all connections. "Don't forget about me"

Troy smiled at her, "As you walk on by…" Gabriella pushed him and laughed, "Will you call my name?" Troy joked.

"Really?" Gabriella chuckled, "I guess this wouldn't be right without you making it weird"

"It's only fitting, Gabs." Troy laughed, looking at his watch. He sighed, "I should probably be getting going anyways…"

"Yeah, probably." She spoke, looking around the terminal at all the naval wives. Troy caught her attention once more.

"I'll write and call you as much as I can." Troy stated as they lent in for one last kiss, savoring the moment they had together. Troy put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her head, "We'll talk soon, Gabs." She nodded and wiped a stray tear from under her eye. Soon enough, she was watching him walk into the distance, with nothing but a duffel bag and that cheeky smile. Gabriella knew that when he returned, she'd feel the same way. The question that was cemented in her brain, however, was when or if he'd come back. Gabriella drove home in silence, letting tears slowly roll down her cheek.

* * *

3 months went by and Gabriella still hadn't heard from Troy. She wondered if he knew about Chad and Taylor's wedding, which had finally been allocated a date. They had been engaged for over a year now, so Troy must have known it would be soon. Apart from Chad and Taylor's announcement, nothing out of the ordinary occurred in Southport. Gabriella took Austin to kindergarten, worked, picked him Austin up from kindergarten and went home. She didn't mind it, though. After years with Jacob, Gabriella craved a life with some sense of normalcy.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, baby?" Gabriella asked her son, who was sitting on the kitchen stool, quietly coloring his drawing.

"Mac and Cheese!" Austin exclaimed excitedly.

"Good choice, handsome. We haven't had that in a while" Gabriella replied, removing the pasta from its packaging. She then proceeded to boil the pasta, prepare the bacon and the cheesy sauce. "Your drawing looks awesome, babe" Gabriella said, referring to Austin's picture. He quickly lent over it, covering the paper quickly.

"No Momma" Austin explained, "You can't see it yet, it's not finished"

Gabriella put her hands over her eyes, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to wait then" After Gabriella spoke, the phone began to ring. "Could you get that for me, buddy? I just have to finish this, otherwise we won't be eating tonight" Austin quickly leapt off the stool, heading towards the home phone.

"Hello?" Austin asked into the phone, which received a laugh on the other end.

"Austin, my man!" Troy exclaimed, "What's up?"

"Troy!"

Gabriella's head instantly turned away from the stove, Macaroni and Cheese suddenly becoming irrelevant. She turned the stove off and made her way over to Austin, who looked ecstatic. "Where are you, Troy!"

"Somewhere far away, buddy." Troy explained, "It makes me miss being with you and your Mommy very much."

"I miss you too, Troy." Austin replied, looking over at Gabriella. "Do you want to speak to Momma, I think she wants to talk to you?"

Troy smiled radiated through the phone, "That would be good, thanks buddy. We'll talk soon, okay?"

"Bye Troy!" Austin said, handing the phone to his overly excited mother. Troy held his breath, waiting to hear her voice.

"Look who finally decided to call me…"Gabriella joked, immediately causing Troy to grin.

"This is how I play hard to get"

Gabriella laughed forcefully, "I've got you wrapped around my finger, Mr. Bolton."

"You kind of do, hey" Troy admitted laughing, "Sorry it's taken me long to contact you. It's been so busy since I arrived here."

She shook her head, "That's alright, Troy. I know how hard it is."

"We've only got about 20 minutes as well…"

Gabriella smiled, "I'll take what I can get"

They discussed current events that had taken place over the 3 month period they'd been apart. Chad and Taylor's wedding was the main topic, which Troy revealed he wouldn't make it back for. He was worried how Chad was going to react, not having his best man there. Troy had a point; they were best friends ever since preschool.

"I spoke to Troy last night" Gabriella revealed, sitting on the back deck of Chad and Taylor's house. "He feels terrible about your wedding. He's tried to get time off, but they won't let him come over."

Chad and Taylor looked at her upset, "What…" He said disappointed, "Are you kidding me? Are you sure he can't make it?"

Gabriella nodded, "I think he wanted to tell you himself, but he doesn't know when he'll get the chance. They've already been deployed out on a mission."

Chad sat down on the lounge angrily, "I can't get married. Not without Troy, he's my best friend." Taylor made her way over to him, sitting down and calming him.

"There's got to be some way to get him home for at least a day…" Taylor suggested. Gabriella decided to join them in the living room, as well. "The wedding is in 6 weeks"

"Maybe if we called up his commander or something?" Gabriella suggested.

Chad shook his head, "If he's already out on a mission, they won't receive phone calls from unknown sources."

"Damn it." Gabriella replied, "What are we going to do…"

There was nothing they could do. Troy was already deployed out on a mission to some unknown place. As long as he was there, they wouldn't let him leave until his commitment was completed. Chad couldn't imagine tying the knot without his best mate by his side. Yet, he had no choice to accept it, as Troy wasn't coming home.


	9. The Wedding

Hey readers! (: Told you about the quick chapter! This the wedding chapter, hope you all enjoy. If you do enjoy, please, please, please review. Follow and favorite also, if you like (: Hope you think this chapter is pretty rad. Mad Love X

* * *

Taylor rose out of bed, with her smile beaming and her face glowing. Today was day. The past 6 weeks flew by fast, as the final preparations for the big day were put into place. Chad and Taylor both decided to sleep separately the night before the wedding, which is why Taylor stayed at Gabriella's house. She tiptoed up the stairs, towards the guest bedroom, barging the door open.

"Where's the bride!" Gabriella squealed, Taylor looking up at her exuberantly. "You're already awake? It was my job to wake you."

"I know, sorry Gabs" Taylor said, sitting up. "Jen called me, nice and early…" Gabriella walked over to the bed, at sat down beside the bride.

"Ah Jen, always with the best timing." Gabriella stated.

Taylor nodded, "She'll be here in an hour or so."

"That's great, Taylor! The beautician will be here soon also, which means…"

She stood up quickly, "It's time to get married?"

Gabriella laughed at her best friend, "Wow, calm it. I was thinking more along the lines of showering?"

"Right." Taylor sighed, "A shower. I can do that."

The day passed by rather quickly and it was mayhem at the Montez household. Taylor's mother and sister, Jen, were helping prepare Taylor, whilst also getting ready. Gabriella was in the bathroom when she heard a small knock on the door.

"Yeah, come in" Gabriella stated, revealing Austin's cute little face from behind the door. "What are you doing, Austin?"

"I look silly, Momma" Austin said sadly, referring to his tuxedo. Gabriella bent down to him and shook her head, playing with his bow tie.

"You look so handsome, babe." Gabriella disagreed with him.

"I am a penguin."

Gabriella scoffed, "You are not, Austin."

Taylor came running into the bathroom, "Gabriella!" Taylor rushed, "Have you seen my earrings?"

"They're in, Auntie Taylor!" Austin yelled, as Taylor checked her ears and sighed with relief.

Gabriella put her hands on Taylor's shoulders, "Calm down, Tay."

"Sorry, I just keep freaking myself out."

"Why, everything's okay, right?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Everything's perfect, I'm just nervous."

Gabriella smiled, "It's normal to feel that way, Tay. Just remember that we are all here to help you today, in any way we can. If you need anyone of us, please ask for help, okay?" Taylor nodded softly and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"How do you even tie one of these?" Chad curiously asked his brother, Lewis, who just laughed at him.

"It's a bow tie, dumbass." Lewis joked.

"You saying that really helped the situation." Chad replied sarcastically, tying his bow tie in a knot. "That look's good enough for me, don't you think dude?"

Lewis turned, facing his little brother, "How are you getting married before me? This does not make sense." Chad reached out and his hit brother, "Dude, do not touch me."

Chad laughed, "Pussy."

"Chad, don't call your brother a pussy" Chad's father, Brian, ordered his son.

"Sorry Dad." Chad groaned sheepishly.

"Besides, you have a guest." Brian added.

"Who?" Chad and Lewis both asked simultaneously, looking up to see Troy standing in the door way. Chad and Lewis both looked at him stunned.

"What the fuck." Chad said slowly, as Troy laughed, walking towards him.

"Try not to cry, dude." Troy said, hugging Chad tightly. "What's that in your back pocket?"

Chad shook his head and laughed, "I missed you, brother."

"Don't make this weird." He turned to Lewis, giving him a hug also.

"What are you doing here; I thought you couldn't make it back?" Chad asked surprised.

"I worked it out."

They looked at Troy suspiciously, "How?"

Troy shrugged, "Just told the captain I'd make the time up. It's no biggie, guys."

"Think it's time for a beer!" Brian interrupted, handing beers out to the boys. "To Chad and Taylor, a successful wedding and lots of drinks!"

Troy laughed, "Yes, papa Danforth!" They clinked beers and continued getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

People begun to arrive at the church and they were greeted by Chad and Taylor's younger cousins, who led them to their seats. Taylor was making some final adjustments to her looks, when her mother came into her view.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Caroline asked her daughter. "People are being seated."

"I'm pretty nervous." Taylor admitted jittery.

Caroline hugged her from behind; "I might know something that will calm your nerves" Taylor looked at her mother intrigued, "Troy's here."

"What?" Taylor questioned excitedly.

"He surprised Chad this morning."

Taylor squealed, "Does Gabriella know?"

"Know what?" Gabriella asked, hearing the last bit of their conversation as she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Troy stood looking out at the lake, which was behind the church. There was such stillness and serenity. It was the most beautiful day. He sighed and shook his head. How could he be here right now? It didn't feel right, celebrating. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the back door of the church close.

"Bolton!" Gabriella called; he turned around and smiled at her. "You're actually here?" She asked, walking down the stairs towards him.

Troy looked around confused, "I don't know, am I?" Gabriella punched his arm cheekily, Troy flinched. "Yep, I'm definitely here." They laughed and he pulled her to him, embracing tightly. He kissed her head, "It's so good to see you, Gabs."

Gabriella sighed, "You have impeccable timing." Troy lent back from the hug, initiating a kiss.

"Things just work out, I guess." He replied, leaning in for another passionate kiss. His hands were tangled in her hair, working their way to her waist.

Pulling away they smiled at each other, "So how'd you manage to get time off? Although, I kind of knew you had something up your sleeve."

Troy coughed slightly, "Oh, just…"

"Troy!" Lewis called from the church, "It's time."

* * *

Chad, Troy and Lewis stood at the altar, waiting to see some beautiful women walking towards them soon. Troy leaned over to Chad and whispered something to him, which made him laugh. It was in that moment when the music started playing and Taylor's sister starting walking down the aisle. Troy stared at Gabriella from across the room, as Taylor slowly strode through the church. Chad grinned at her. She looked beautiful. Chad heard Lewis whisper, "How is Chad getting married before me?" They both laughed at his comment, before the proceedings.

"I know pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Reverend John Turner stated and Chad immediately pulled Taylor in for their first kiss as a married couple. The audience applauded as the couple slowly walked hand in hand out the door and into the car, which was taking them to the reception.

Overton Country club overlooked the cliffs of Southport, which was a highly sought after visual. Family and friends mingled, whilst waiting for Chad and Taylor to return from their photos. An extremely talented local guitarist played light acoustics, which created a peaceful energy at the club. Austin and Troy were sitting on the ground, looking over the cliffs and out at the ocean.

"Would there be whales out there too?" Austin asked curiously.

"All kinds of animals, buddy." Troy replied.

"I haven't been swimming since my accident." He admitted.

Troy stretched his shoulders, "I could take you out, if you want?" Troy offered.

"I don't think Momma will let me." Austin paused, "She gets worried."

He nodded at Austin, "Well, she can come too."

Gabriella looked around the reception for Troy and Austin, but couldn't find them. She knew Troy was with Austin, though, so she wasn't worried. Gabriella was at the bar getting a drink when Lucille walked up beside her.

"Gabriella," Lucille exclaimed, hugging her tight, "It's lovely to see you. You look gorgeous."

Gabriella chuckled, "Oh, jeez. Thank you Lucille, it's good to see you as well. I wanted to congratulate you on having such a tremendous son."

"Ah, what did he do now?" Lucille joked, "I'm only kidding. It has been so nice having him stay with us for the past month."

"Past month?" Gabriella repeated, "Wait, what?"

"Please welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth" the presenter spoke over the sound system, interrupting Gabriella's question. Everybody clapped and cheered as they walked onto the dance floor, preparing for their first dance.

"This feels so awkward. Everybody's watching us." Chad whispered in Taylor ear. She giggled and pulled him closer to her.

"Well, just pretend like you love me, okay?" Taylor replied back sarcastically.

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" Chad replied cheekily. Taylor shook her head and kissed him lightly. "We did it, Tay."

"Yeah we did." Taylor said quietly, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Gabriella spotted Troy and Austin still sitting on the grass, overlooking the cliffs. They had been completely unaware that Chad and Taylor had arrived back from photos.

"Hey Momma!" Austin spotted his Gabriella.

Gabriella reached for Austin, pulling him up off the ground, "Chad and Taylor are back, babe. There's cake and everything."

Austin's eyes grew wide, "Can I have some?" Gabriella laughed and agreed with him, watching him sprint off towards the crowds of people.

Gabriella stood next to Troy, "You missed their entrance."

Troy nodded, still staring at the ocean. "We lost track of time, I guess. I hope they aren't mad." Gabriella shook her head immediately, disagreeing with his comment. "We should probably get back, anyway." Troy stood up, offering his hand to Gabriella, but she just stared at him.

"How long have you been home for?" Gabriella asked.

"What?"

"You know what I said." She quickly replied.

Troy sighed, "I got in early this morning."

"Right." Gabriella paused, "So you haven't been staying with your parents for a month?"

"You talked to my mom."

"We had a brief discussion, yes." She paused, "but long enough for her to mention that you've been staying with her."

"Don't be mad…"

"Don't tell me how to feel, Troy" Gabriella interrupted, "You've seriously been here for a month?" Troy nodded sheepishly, "Why did you lie about it?"

"Gabs, this isn't the right time." Troy spoke.

"Of course it isn't." Gabriella started to walk away, but Troy stopped her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gabriella continued, "It's always, 'it's all good', 'it's a really boring story' or, my personal favorite, 'this isn't the right time'."

"It's Chad and Taylor's wedding, Gabs." Troy pleaded with her.

"Do not try to put this on me, Troy." Gabriella exclaimed, "You've been here for a month and you just, what, forgot to mention it?"

Troy motioned for her to sit down, "Please sit, Gabs."

"I can't, it's impossible in this dress." Gabriella admitted and Troy smiled at her.

"Come to my place tonight?" Troy asked, "Please Gabs?"

* * *

Taylor spotted Gabriella coming back to the reception area; she could tell something wasn't right. Chad walked over to Taylor and grabbed her hand, she pointed out Troy standing alone by the lookout.

"I'll see what's going on." Chad said, walking off to Troy.

"Hey." Taylor got Gabriella's attention, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Gabriella smiled and hugged her best friend, "I know, I'm so sorry Tay."

She shook her head, "God, don't apologize. You've been the best maid of honor in the world. I can't thank you enough for today. If it weren't for you, I would have no hair."

"I was just glad to help, Tay." Gabriella replied. "Are you excited for tonight?"

Taylor blushed instantly, "Shut up, Gabs."

She laughed at her embarrassed friend, "What? I said nothing."

"I know what you were implying, Gabriella Montez." Taylor replied, shaking her head. Gabriella was just standing their smiling, "Stop it, Gabs."

"This is too funny"

"Wow, I take back all the nice things I just said" Taylor joked.

"You would never, Tay." Gabriella grabbed her hand, "Come on, we're getting a drink." Gabriella ordered, "Lord knows I need one." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Troy's face was motionless. He stood overlooking the water and the cliffs, thinking to himself. Chad noticed his expressions and slowly walked into Troy's line of vision. Troy didn't move an inch.

"Hey dude, what's going on?" Chad asked quietly. "I thought you'd be knee deep in shots by now."

Troy exhaled, smiling at Chad. "You know me too well."

"I do," Chad begun, "which is how I know something's wrong."

"Chad."

"No, don't even try to deny it Troy." Chad interrupted, "I saw Gabriella as well. She had the same 'I hate that I have to pretend everything's okay' look on her face."

Troy took a deep breath, "We had a disagreement, I guess, just some stupid stuff."

"Stuff, meaning?"

"Meaning, shit that is my entire fault." Troy admitted. "I'm sorry man, it's your day and this shouldn't be the focus." Chad stopped him from walking away and reassured him that wasn't true. "Chad, you need to be with your family, your friends. You need to be with Taylor, for crying out loud."

"Your mom told me you've been in town for a while." Chad blurted, "I'm assuming the fight with Gabriella has something to do with that."

"She what?" Troy asked surprised, "What is it with that lady? I'm actually going to kill her."

"Troy, calm down."

"No, Chad!" Troy exclaimed angrily. "I purposely didn't tell anyone, because I knew this would happen."

"Knew what would happen?"

Troy opened his arms out wide, "Look at us, dude. You need to be in there." He pointed to the club, "Not outside with me. We shouldn't even be having this conversation, because it's not a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal, Troy. By you not telling anyone, makes it a bigger deal." Chad explained. Troy suddenly went quiet and stared at Chad, questioning his tone.

"She told you, didn't she?"

"Who?"

"My mom," Troy whispered, "She told you about everything." Chad nodded in agreement and placed a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"I don't even know what to say." He sighed.

Troy moved away from him, shaking his head. "Don't do this, not now. Please, just go inside."

"Dude…" Chad said quietly, "Why didn't you call? You know I would've been there in a second."

"Exactly." Troy replied quickly, "Which is why I didn't say anything, because I knew you'd rush off."

"You can't deal with this alone, Troy. You have to learn to trust me, or at least Gabriella."

"I trust you, man. There are just things I'd rather not talk about."

"What about Gabriella?" Chad queried.

"She doesn't need that in her life." Troy sighed, "She's already been through enough."

"I think you should let her decide what she can handle." He replied, taking a step back towards the club. "You need someone to rely on, Troy. Gabriella can be that person, if you let her."

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! The next chapter will be uploaded soon! Please follow, favorite and review! I love you guys! X


	10. The Truth

Hey my sexy readers! (: I wanted to thank every single one of you for reading my story. It really means a lot when something you're passionate about is loved. Also, this is CHAPTER 10! waddupppp! In thanks for all your support, this the longest chapter I've written, so I hope you enjoy. Although, it is probably the most emotional one of the lot, so please review and tell me if I've done alright. Really passionate about this chapter, it deals with a lot of serious issues that are very real and hard to talk about. Thanks for the ongoing support. Please favourite, follow and of course review your ass off! Mad Love X

* * *

The moonlight reflected off the stagnant waters of the night. Troy watched the tides wash in and pull out, over and over. His breath was slow; his eyes were still, though his mind was focused, focused on that one moment.

"_Look who finally decided to call me…"Gabriella joked, immediately causing Troy to grin. _

"_This is how I play hard to get" _

_Gabriella laughed forcefully, "I've got you wrapped around my finger, Mr. Bolton." _

"_You kind of do, hey" Troy admitted laughing, "Sorry it's taken me long to contact you. It's been so busy since I arrived here." _

_She shook her head, "That's alright, Troy. I know how hard it is." _

"_We've only got about 20 minutes as well…" _

_Gabriella smiled, "I'll take what I can get" _

_They discussed current events that had taken place over the 5 week period they'd been apart. Chad and Taylor's wedding was the main topic, which Troy revealed he wouldn't make it back for. He was worried how Chad was going to react, not having his best man there. Troy had a point; they were best friends ever since preschool. _

"_Sorry Gabs, but my time is up." Troy revealed, "I promise I will call as soon as I can."_

"_Just keep writing, Troy." _

"_Will do." Troy sighed, "We'll talk soon, Gabs. Say hi to Chad and Taylor for me?"_

"_Of course, bye Troy." _

"_Bye." Troy finished, pressing the end call button. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he put the phone down. "It's time to get back to it" Troy thought. _

_The commanding officer, Lennon, called Troy's troupe in for an urgent meeting. They met in a side tent, where no other troupes could see or hear. Troy and Marcus looked at each other, unwary of the situation before them. _

"_Special Forces." Lennon began, "There has been an attack on the coastal city Kunkuan. We are not certain who is responsible, but the people of the village require your assistance immediately.__We are going to fly you out to the US base within the hour. Pack your bags gentlemen." Lennon ordered._

* * *

_Troy and Marcus went back to their dorm, where they packed their bags with necessities to last a few days. They left behind their most loved possessions, such as photos and previous letters. Troy skim read through his last letter he'd received from Gabriella and Marcus kissed the photo of his wife and two children before departing onto the jet. They arrived at the base 3 hours later and were greeted by another US special forces troupe, consisting of 15 males. The 25 were instructed to spend some time mingling, before the meeting in the afternoon. Troy and Marcus decided to get some food, before heading to the gym. Once they received their meal, they headed outside to converse with the guys. _

_"Troy!" Navy seal, Callum called out, "Nice to see you, dude." Troy and Marcus went over to their table, hugging Callum and the guys. Troy introduced Marcus to Callum and the other soldiers at the table, James and Beau."How long has it been?"_

_"Around 3 years, I think." Troy thought, "You've been here the entire time?" _

_"Dedication." Callum said strongly, the other guys laughed. _

_"You need to get yourself a girl." Beau joked, "It's a serious issue." _

_"I have girls, okay." _

_"They have to be real, Cal." Beau replied quickly. _

_"I hate you." Beau put an arm around Callum, but he quickly brushed it off. "Who needs a relationship anyways?" The guys all looked at him confused, "What?"_

_"Pretty sure everyone at this table is in one, except you?" James said, looking at Marcus's wedding band. Callum instantly looked at Troy surprised, because he didn't know Gabriella was in the picture._

_"Troy, you didn't?" Callum asked._

_Troy shrugged and played dumb, "I didn't what?" _

_"Don't do this to me Bolton!" _

_"I haven't seen you in 3 years, Cal. I couldn't stay true to the pact forever." Troy pleaded, as the guys laughed hysterically at them._

_"Then why was the word forever in it?" Callum asked._

_"We were young and drunk." _

_"We were unstoppable." _

_"Wait? Please explain." Marcus asked, still laughing. Troy and Callum looked at each other, shaking their heads. Troy didn't want to share the embarrassing story. Beau stood up on the chair and cleared his throat, Callum quickly stood up._

_"This was when Troy was cool." Callum added before Beau shared the story. _

_Beau laughed, "It all began 4 years ago. We had a night off and we decided to fly to New York City for the evening, cause we were 21, stupid and horny as fuck. Anyway, as the night went on, Callum was doing really well with a chick, already rounded first base, with second in the bag."_

_"Not without my expertise." Troy shared._

_"Whatever." Callum spat back, "I could've gone solo which, by the looks of things, I'm gonna have to." _

_"Wait, I'm still confused," Marcus interrupted. _

_"Troy used to butter them up first using his brain and quick whit. Then Callum would swoop in and get all the glory."_

_"We were an unbeatable combination." Callum exclaimed, "Emphasis on the were." _

_"So you've all known each other for a while, hey?" Marcus asked the guys. _

_They all nodded in agreement, "Since the beginning." James replied, "Youthful 18 year olds."_

_"Back when Troy was cool." Callum joked, sitting back down._

_"Shut up." He groaned back. _

_"At least Troy's getting laid. You can't comment on that, can you Callum?" Beau joked as he looked at Troy, who was embarrassed. "What, dude?"  
_

_Troy scratched his head nervously, "Nothing, man. It's all good." _

_James laughed, "He's not getting laid!" _

_Beau smacked Troy across the head, "You said you were in a relationship, fucking liar." _

_"He is." Marcus added, Troy looked at him as though Marcus was the biggest idiot on the plant, "What?"_

_"A relationship without sex? Do those exist?" Callum joked, "Wait, yeah they do. In Disney movies!"_

_Troy chuckled and kicked at the ground, "Just let it go guys, okay?" _

_"No sorry, can't do that Bolton." _

_"Explain yourself." Beau insisted. _

_Troy sighed, groaning at the persistence of his mates, "Her name's Gabriella and she's 24." _

_"And?" _

_"And she has a 4 year old son, Austin." _

_Callum coughed on his food, "Wait, so you're like his dad or something? That explains the abstinence."  
_

_"No, it's not like that, guys." Troy interrupted the laughs. "She's just been though a lot." _

_"Fair enough." James said politely, "I knew all along that you were the nicer one."_

_"What, compared to Callum? I think we all knew that." Beau joked._

_"Hey, I'm not that bad." _

_"Dude."_

_"Yeah, okay fair enough." Callum replied. _

_Captain Bill Andrews walked into the dining area, immediately getting all the attention. "Gentlemen." Andrews spoke over the chatter, "Meet is at 16:00 hours. Do not be late." Andrews turned on his stride and walked into his office._

_"That guy is scary as fuck." Marcus admitted, as they all stood, stacking their trays and went into the gym._

_"He's a hell of a captain though." Callum replied, "Trust me, he's the guy you want around." Troy put his boxing gloves on and started training the corner. He was a talented boxer, it came so naturally. Plus, it enabled him to alleviate stress and anxiety. _

_"He really likes that girl, hey?" Callum whispered. _

_"Yeah." Marcus agreed, "You should take it easy on him, man. She's really cool." _

_As the afternoon unfolded and clock struck 16:00. 25 soldiers were brought into the dining area, waiting for Captain Andrews to tell them their new mission. The room fell silent as he staunched into the room. He placed a folder on the table in front of him. _

_"Kunkuan was under an attack last night, which resulted in numerous amounts of innocent lives being taken." Andrews placed a map out on the table next to the file, "We have eyes here," He pointed, "and here. It is believed that it is a guerrilla war occurring between two towns, Kunkuan and Reipa. The Kunkuan clan already moving fast, on the inland route to Reipa." _

_"What are we doing?" James asked. _

_"We are sending you in." Andrews stated, "This is a serious and delicate situation. The war can not go any further than these two communities, other wise," He sighed, "it could be a long time before you can go home." The soldiers nodded at the task at hand, "Would the following 7 men stand." Troy's hands began to sweat, as did most of the soldier's. "Beau Andersen, Troy Bolton, Callum Jones, Tyrone Kelly, Marcus Taylor, Dan Trevino, James Waterford." They all stood and looked at each other, "Whoever is sitting, you may be excused." The other 18 soldiers left the room silently, "As for you, gentlemen, follow me." _

* * *

_"It's going to take a day to retreat to the destination we want you. Andersen, Bolton, Taylor and Waterford, you are travelling to the ridge first." Andrews pointed to the map and circled it, "Trevino and Kelly, you'll be at the peak. You'll have communications with you there. Waterford will also acquire communications as well." _

_"What are we trying to achieve, sir?" Troy asked, looking at the map. _

_"The Kunkuan clan are going to attack, there's no doubt about it. Reipa are going to retaliate. If this war doesn't end, the whole country will get involved. It is our aim to contain this while we can." _

_"We're taking them on? I don't think there's enough of us, sir?" James interrupted. _

_"No compromise, unless innocent people are targeted." _

_"They're going to attack them. It's a war against the community, not just the guerrillas." Callum interrupted._

_"No compromise, unless innocent people are targeted." Andrews repeated, staring at Callum, "Does everyone understand?" They all replied and nodded. _

_"How are going to see what's going on?" _

_"The ridge provides visibility, perfect location for a compromise, if necessary. As for the peak, better for communications and protection."_

_"What about our protection?" Marcus asked._

_"Trevino and Kelly will be able to spot you from the ridge, regarding enemies from either side of you." _

_"Sounds like a death trap." Callum said openly. _

_"Andersen." Andrews started, "I understand your disbelief, but do you have any reason not to trust me.?" _

_Callum sighed, "No sir." _

_"Alright then." He stood, "Let's get to work."_

* * *

_Troy packed his bag, taking everything but one letter. The same letter he'd leave every time they'd be deployed on a mission. It was addressed to his family and friends, except this time he added a section. This was addressed to Gabriella and Austin. He didn't know what to write, simply because he had no words to describe how he felt about them._

_"Troy, my man." Marcus looked into their room, "You ready? It's time." _

_"Yeah, I'm all good." Troy put stood from his bed and put his back pack on. He sealed the letter and looked back at his bed, placing it down. "Let's do this, brother." _

_Marcus and Troy walked outside to the meeting area, where they met Callum, James, Beau, Tyrone and Dan. Captain Andrews and Commander Lennon walked towards them. _

_"Gentlemen, how are we feeling this brisk night?" Lennon asked the silent soldiers.  
_

_"We're ready, sir." Dan spoke up, as he knew all the guys were petrified. Dan Trevino was the experienced soldier. Turning 31 next year and 12 years of experience under his belt._

_"Good, we need you all to have your heart and sole into this mission." Andrews insisted. _

_"You don't have to worry about that, sir." Callum replied, looking at his fellow mates, "We know the seriousness of the situation. You can count on us." _

_"That's what we like to hear, Andersen." replied Lennon. __"Please remember." Lennon began, "No compromise, unless innocent people are targeted. We do not want to be a part of this war, understood?" All the soldiers nodded, "Understood!"  
_

_"Yes sir!" The soldiers announced in unison. _

_"Okay, we'll be in touch." Andrews said as he and Lennon made their way back to the office, where they began making lines of communication with the other troupe, who were already in Reipa. _

* * *

_They began their journey in the dead of night, trudging up the rolling hills in complete silence. They had a day to make it to the destination, which was an ample amount of time. Though, carrying weapons and communications, wearing a flack jacket and helmet and checking on guard for threats was making the journey much more draining. As the darkness faded, the sun began to rise over the hills, providing them with some vision. Troy and Marcus led the group, until they reached the intersection where Dan and Tyrone split from them. _

_"This is the intersection guys." Tyrone looked around at the forestation and down at the map. "Clear visibility of the peak over there." He said, pointing to the top of the mountain. _

_"Wow, that's a long way up." Callum noticed, "Are you sure you'll make it there by sun down?" _

_"Yeah, we should be sweet." Dan assured Callum, "We've got a game plan." The guys nodded as silence fell between them. James looked at Callum, who just shrugged. _

_"It's going to be okay, guys." Tyrone reassured everyone, "Enough of this emotional shit, let's get moving. See you ladies later." _

_"Keep us updated, okay?" James called after them. _

_"I'm on it, dude. Stay safe." Dan replied, making their way towards the peak. Troy, Marcus, Beau and James began to go in the opposite direction, heading for the ridge. Callum stood on lookout behind them, before following soon after. _

_"What do you reckon the time is?" Marcus asked James, who looked at the sun. _

_"Just after midday, I'd say."_

_"Looks like we're going to be early boys. Have time for a nap, maybe." Callum said joking. _

_"You're actually hilarious Callum." Troy snapped at him. _

_"I know, that's why the ladies love me." _

_"Not without Troy, they wouldn't" Marcus added, laughing. Troy high-fived Marcus and looked at Callum, who wasn't happy. _

_"You heard the man." Troy joked. James quickly shushed them, trying to find a signal for their communications. "Everything okay, James?" _

_"I can't get a clear signal to Tyrone and Dan." He admitted, immediately grabbing the guys attentions. "I've been trying for around an hour now." _

_"Fuck." Troy expressed frustrated. "What about back at the base?"  
_

_"Yeah, I got through to them. They said the Kunkuan are getting closer." James informed the guys, who finally made it to the ridge. _

_"How close?" Marcus asked._

_"An hour or two." James told them. "We should set up. I'll keep trying to get through."_

* * *

_Within the hour, Reipa was under attack. The sound of gunshots and screams filled the air. Communications were still down, no one had heard from Tyrone or Dan, not even the base. Troy looked through his binoculars, through to the gun match in the village. His eyes scanned the scene before him. Men with guns, walking though the town, shooting anyone in their path. Men, women, even children were falling to the dirt. _

_"Guys, they're killing children." Troy whispered urgently. "We're going in." James instantly alerted base, informing them that they were heading into the village and needed support. _

_"Formation, guys." Callum ordered quietly, "Troy and Marcus take the front, we'll cover you from behind." They slowly strode through the forestation, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was then when they heard some one coming from beside them. _

_"Down." Troy whispered, witnessing Callum, Beau and Marcus squat down to the grass. He turned around and saw James tampering with the communications, "James, get the fuck down." He called, as James turned to him in confusion. He began to lower himself when the sound of a gun filled the air, suddenly the surrounding vegetation was covered in his blood. Troy's eyes grew wide and his heart began to beat out of his chest. _

_"James!" Callum quickly ran to his side, with Beau. "Fuck." Beau looked up and shot the shooter just in time. _

_"We've gotta go, dude." Beau said urgently. _

_Callum looked at him angrily, "We can't just leave him here!"  
_

_Beau grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his face, "They're coming for us, Callum! Get your fucking head straight." _

_"Guys," Troy whispered, "Enemy incoming, 4 o'clock and armed." Marcus quickly stood in position, focusing on the target._

_"On target." Marcus whispered. _

_"Fire when ready." Troy ordered. Marcus fired and shot the man, who was soon down among the grass. They quickly retreated back to James's body, who was being watched over by Callum and Beau. Callum reached for a big leaf that was beside him, ripped it off and placed it over James's face. _

_"I'm sorry, buddy." Callum whispered, kneeling on the ground beside him. Troy stared at James. How quickly things had changed in a matter of minutes. _

_"We've got to go in." Beau insisted. _

_"I can't." Callum insisted. _

_"Cal.."_

_Callum put his hand up, "Nobody is changing my mind." He interrupted. "Let me stay here with him. I'll keep an eye on things and inform the base." _

_"I don't know, man." Marcus expressed worriedly. _

_"Somebody needs to do communications. There's too much to carry." _

_"We aren't just going to leave you here, Callum." Troy insisted, kneeling beside him. _

_"Yes you are." The guys took a deep breath and nodded at each other. "Good luck, boys. I'll get us some help. Do me proud." _

_Troy put his hand on Callum's shoulder, "We'll come right back." _

_"You better, cause I wanna meet this girl of yours." Callum joked, "She better be hot."_

_Troy nodded, "She's not your type, brother." _

_"Troy..." Marcus interrupted, "We've got to go."_

* * *

_They hit the edge of the vegetation, which led them to open space. Clear visuals of the village and the attack that was still happening. Troy, Beau and Marcus were kneeling back from the treeline, scoping over the town. _

_"How do you think we should approach this?" Beau asked. _

_Marcus looked through his binoculars, "Most of them are heading towards the east end." _

_"Swoop up from the west, catch them from behind?"_

_He turned to Beau, "My thoughts exactly." _

_The three of them slowly walked into the village from the west side, checking for innocent civilians or any sign of Dan and Tyrone. From a distant room, they heard a women's cries. Troy focused on the door, signalling for back up. _

_"On the count of three," Troy whispered, "One, Two, Three." Troy kicked the door open and Beau ran through the door first. A women was on the ground, with a large man on top of her. _

_"Let her go." Beau ordered the man, before being shot at through the window. Troy and Marcus quickly ran for cover, behing a trash can that was in the room. Beau lied motionless on the floor. He'd been shot through the torso and was struggling to breathe. _

_"I'll cover you." Marcus told Troy, who nodded in response. Troy leaped over the trash cans and shot the guys down, leaving Beau and the hysterical woman lying on the ground. Troy quickly checked for incoming trouble, while Marcus checked on the woman. _

_"Miss, what's you name? We are here to help." Marcus tried to communicate with her, but she couldn't speak. Within moments she sprinted off into the distance. Leaving Troy and Marcus standing over Beau's body. _

_"Troy?" Tyrone whispered from outside. They looked at him stunned. He was covered in blood. "Where's James and Callum?" _

_Troy shook his head slowly, looking at the ground as Marcus spoke, "They back at the ridge. Where's Dan?" _

_"We got cornered and he..." Tyrone paused, containing himself, "wasn't quick enough." _

_"He had a the communications..." Troy whispered to himself. Tyrone noticed Beau on the floor, receiving medical attention from Marcus. _

_"Hold in there, Beau." Marcus whispered, "Help is coming soon." Within an instant, the sound of choppers filled the air. _

_"I've got to get back out there." Troy said, "They have to know we're still alive. Marcus, come with me." _

_"Tyrone, stay with Beau. Keep putting pressure on the wound and talk him through breathing, okay?" Marcus instructed Tyrone, "We'll tell the medics where to go, just don't move. No matter what happens." _

_"You got it." Tyrone said nodding his head and moving to Beau, immediately applying pressure on his wound. Marcus turned to Troy, who's hands were shaking rapidly. _

_"Troy," He interrupted his trance, "You ready?" Troy nodded and they split through the door. "Cover that side." There eyes were moving rapidly, from side to side. Trying to see any possible sign of movement anywhere. Guns started firing at them, which is when they moved to the sides, retreating back to find cover. Troy shot man, after man, after man._

_"Marcus!" Troy yelled, "Our boys are with Tyrone and Beau, they ran out with them!" _

_"Where's our fucking help!" Marcus yelled back. His breathe sharply as he felt the hot razor pain of a knife being jabbed straight through his back. "Troy..." He whispered, trying to breathe. Troy looked over, witnessing his partner fall slowly to the ground. He sprinted to him, it was as though everything was in slow motion. A bullet shot straight through Troy's shoulder as he finally made it to Marcus. _

_"Marcus!" Troy leaped over the bodies and fell on the ground next to Marcus. "You're going to be okay, dude." He couldn't breathe, let alone speak. "Marcus!" Troy struggled for air, "This can't be happening." _

_"Troy..." Marcus pushed out, Troy leaned over to see the desperation in his eyes. The desperation disappeared as his eyes began to close, right in front of Troy's._

_"It's okay, you're okay." Troy wiped a stray tear from his eye, "Help is coming, brother. I know it." After that moment, everything went dark. _

Troy ran inside, knocking everything in his sight over. He stopped at the lounge room, staring at photos. One by one, he picked them up and began smashing them all. Marcus's lifeless faces was all he could picture in his mind. He heard a knock at the door, but he didn't stop. Plates, cups and cutlery, were all thrown to the floor. Every single thing in this house reminded Troy of something he didn't want to remember. Gabriella came inside, scared of the loud noises and cries.

"Troy?" Gabriella called, as she quickly ran to the kitchen, where she witness Troy punch a huge hole in the wall. His face was drenched in tears, "Troy!" She ran over to him, trying to stop him through her embrace. "It's okay, it's okay." She pulled him to the floor and kissed his forehead, "I'm here, Troy."

* * *

Troy breathing became slower and his face retained its color. Gabriella and him were sitting against the wall of the kitchen, surrounded by broken dining wear. Troy began to move out of her embrace. He looked at her, she had so much confusion and terror on her face. Troy decided that it was the appropriate time to share everything with her. Every single detail of what happen whilst he was deployed. Many tears were shed, as were hugs. Gabriella had no idea he'd been dealing with such heavy emotions and memories. They sat on Troy's bed, as she touched up his hand.

"How did you get out of there?" Gabriella whispered.

Troy shook his head, "I don't know. The first thing I remember is waking up in the hospital bed here in Southport." Gabriella started to bandage his hand, "Which is why I stayed with my parents. I have been in recovery every since I woke up. I haven't even had the chance to visit Marcus's family yet. I can't even imagine how they feel."

"They would be going through a whole lot, but I'm certain a visit from you wouldn't make things worse."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He replied, "I should have been with him."

"You were with him, Troy and you did everything you could." Gabriella reassured him, "Stop blaming yourself."

"It's so hard, Gabs." He admitted emotionally, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I don't know what to say, Troy." She admitted, "You don't deserve to be in this much pain."

"I just don't know what to do with myself now, Gabs. I never thought that I would see so many of my good friends fall in front of my eyes."

She nodded at his statement, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to honor them, but..." He paused, "I want to stay here with you and Austin. This past month has been really tough and it's made me realize who I really want in my life. You and Austin. I know everything still feels kind of new, but I want to make this work."

Gabriella looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Troy got up slowly from the bed, walking over to his nightstand. He picked up a piece of folded paper and handed it to Gabriella. "This is the letter..." Troy began, "I wrote it just in case things didn't turn out the way they did and I wouldn't get to say this to you."

She opened the letter and read the text, "Troy..."

He sat next to her, taking her hand in his, "I'm sorry about everything."

"You have no reason to be, Troy." Gabriella kissed him hard, slowly lowering them onto the bed. She lent back and whispered to him, "I've missed you." Troy smiled and turned her over, quickly removing his shirt and pants. Gabriella pulled Troy in close, removing every item of clothing slowly and delicately. His eyes followed hers, as her breaths began to get shorter.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, placing a hand on her cheek. She nodded and kept kissing him harder and passionately. Within time, they were connected more than they had ever been. Gabriella felt so safe in his arms, as they layed together in the tangled bed sheets. He head rested on his chest, until she popped up on her elbow. It was then when she noticed Troy's scar on his right shoulder. She lightly traced it with her finger nails. "It's kind of gross, hey?" He asked her tiredly, between yawns.

She immediately shook her head, "No, it's proof of your strength, Troy." He kissed her head and smiled at her, pulling them closer together before they drifted off to sleep. No matter the circumstances, Troy knew he'd carry that day around with him for the rest of his life. Today, he made a the first step in dealing with it and when he looked at Gabriella sleeping soundlessly, he knew instantly he had made the right decision.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, as much as i enjoyed writing it! It would mean the world to be to receive feedback, so please review! Thank you so much! Mad Love X


	11. The Party

Hey dudes (: Chapter 11 is up! Thank you for sticking with this story, it's been a lot of fun. Last chapter was pretty heavy, so this chapter should be a little more uplifting (I will try). If you have any ideas or suggestions as to how you want this story to go, please don't hesitate to ask. Please favourite and follow me, also! (: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, so I know people are reading and enjoying. Thanks again! Mad Love X.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the drapes of Troy's bedroom. He slowly opened one of his eyes and rolled over, Gabriella wasn't beside him. Troy looked at his phone clock and his eyes went wide. The digits read, 13:00. That couldn't be correct, he thought, slowly rising from bed and put basketball shorts on. He began to hear noises from downstairs, so he made his way to the kitchen. Gabriella was sweeping the mess Troy created last night. She'd already filled two bags, before Troy woke up.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Gabriella greeted him, picking up shards of plates and glass. Troy quickly walked over to her, grabbing her hands.

"You shouldn't be cleaning, Gabs." She continued putting rubble into bags "Gabriella, please stop. I'll get it later." Troy pulled her to him, kissing her tenderly, "I thought I'd wake up to you."

Gabriella smirked at him, "Sorry, I couldn't lie there all day long."

"Fair enough." Troy replied chuckling, "I haven't slept like that in ages."

"I must have really worn you out, hey?" Gabriella flirted.

Troy reeled back, "Jeez, cocky much?"

She kinked her eyebrow at him, "Well, do you disagree?"

"That's a good point."

"Told you," Gabriella put her arms around his neck, "Although, I know what you've been through recently would've caused your insomnia, not just my sexy nature." He nodded in agreement, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, I think." He admitted, "Baby steps."

Gabriella ran her finger over his scar, "Your bravery is inspiring."

"Hardly."

"I mean it," She kissed his shoulder, "You inspire me, Troy." His head dropped, as he stared at the ground and the debris from last nights rampage. She pulled his face up to meet her glare, "You want to get out of here?"

"Thank god, I was hoping you'd say that." Troy replied, picking up the garbage bags. "I'll just put these in the trash." He walked up the stairs and outside, just in time for the garbage truck. "Thanks man." He yelled to the garbage man, quickly heading back inside. "Gabs, where do you want to go?" Troy didn't receive an answer, "Gabs?" He heard a splash from his backyard, seeing Gabriella dive into the pool. "What are you doing, crazy?"

"I figured we have some time." Gabriella smirked at him, "Come in, Bolton."

Troy looked at her cautiously, "What are you up to?"

"Fine, I guess I'll have to go put some clothes on." She yelled back at him.

His head snapped up and looked at her, "Wait, what?" Gabriella chuckled at him, "Miss Montez, you are a mother!"

"Do you see Austin?" Troy looked around and sprinted towards the pool, doing a back flip. "That's what I thought."

Troy resurfaced, "Who are you?" He swam towards her, "Are you Gabriella?" She put her hands around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Once they pulled back for air, her hands fell for his waistband and pulled them down.

Troy's eyes grew wide. "I'm not going naked by myself, that's just weird." She giggled and kissed him again. Troy pulled at her legs, so they wrapped around his waist bringing them closer together. He backed her up against the wall, pinning her between him and the side. His kissed fell from her mouth, to her chin bone and down to her collar-bone. "Troy..." She sighed in pleasure. It was then when they heard a bang from the outside gates. Their heads turned to look behind them and their eyes met Maria and Austin's. Troy and Gabriella sprung apart quickly, though it was obvious to Maria what they were doing.

"Woow." Maria yelled surprised, covering Austin's eyes.

"Momma? Troy?" Austin asked.

"Shit." Gabriella whispered.

"Let's go back to the beach, buddy." Maria insisted, holding Austin back,

"What are you doing?" Austin asked confused.

"Shit." Troy whispered, standing in front of Gabriella and covering her.

Maria quickly led Austin back out of the gates, not glancing at Troy and Gabriella a second time.

"Oh fuck." Gabriella swore under her breath, as Troy swam to the bottom to retrieve his pants. He slid them on and hopped out of the pool, handing Gabriella her clothes.

"I'll get them, don't worry." Troy chuckled, "Just get changed, Gabs." Troy ran out of the backyard and onto the beach, spotting Maria and Austin by the water collecting shells. He sighed in relief, Maria was still alive.

"Troy!" Austin called, running and leaping into his arms, "Where's Momma?"

Troy coughed nervously, "She's getting changed, buddy. We were swimming."

"That's not all you were doing." Maria whispered to herself, though Troy heard what she said. Austin picked up another shell and handed it to Maria, "Thanks Austin, how about trying to find a spiral one for Mom, hey?" He nodded in excitement and went looking for more shells. "It's nice seeing you again, Troy."

Troy laughed, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "I'm sorry about before, Maria. We didn't expect.."

"Company?" Maria finished, "Yeah, I gathered that."

"I hope Austin isn't scarred for life."

Maria disagreed instantly, "Oh no, he has no idea. Me, however, would've preferred to not see that."

He nodded and grinned, "That makes perfect sense."

"This one, grandma?"Austin exclaimed, showing her a small spiral shell.

"Keep looking, honey." Maria replied, turning her attention to Troy again. "Thank you for being so good to her, Troy. She's experienced a lot, so when I see her smiling and happy, it really makes this easier."

Troy looked confused, "Makes what easier?"

"Seeing her in another relationship." Maria admitted. "She's told you about Jacob, right?"

"I know of him, but she hasn't told me the whole story." He replied, "I wish she would though, just so I can understand better. So I can be there for her."

"She really cares about you Troy and from what I saw this morning, you must know it as well."

He laughed nervously, "Sorry about that, again."

"Don't mention it, Troy." She replied, "Seriously, don't mention it. I never want to have that image in my head again." Gabriella walked out of the pool area and headed towards Austin.

"Hey babe, what are you up to?" Gabriella asked her son, who was covered in sand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a spiral shell. "Wow, is this for me, handsome?"

Austin nodded, "Grandma told me you like them."

"I love them." She hugged Austin, "Thanks, babe. You're adorable." Gabriella took his hand and skipped over to Troy and Maria, who were laughing.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked slowly, looking at Troy nervously. He nodded at her and smiled, "What are you smiling at?"

"Come on, Austin." Maria grabbed his hand, "We're going to meet them at Joe's."

"Food!" He squealed, walking up the sand dunes, waving to Troy and Gabriella. Once Austin was out of sight, Gabriella and Troy started laughing.

"That did not just happen, surely?" Gabriella asked, weaving her hands around his neck. "Was my Mom angry?"

"Actually, she was fine about it." He assured her, kissing her head.

She looked at him surprised, "Really? If you were Jacob, she would've screamed her head off."

"I'm assuming a similar situation occurred with Jacob?" Troy suggested.

"We were young. Mom also thought I was still a virgin, which made everything 20 times more awkward."

He smiled at her, "That's one extremely awkward situation."

"I'm still that same terrified 17-year-old." Gabriella admitted, leaning back from their embrace. "We should probably get going, if we're going to make it for lunch."

"I've just got to grab a shirt." Troy replied quickly, before running back inside. As he was closing the front door, he looked at the rubble on the floor. He took and deep breath, closing his eyes and steadying his hands. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him from behind, holding his shaking hands.

"I'm here." She whispered, leaning on his back as he locked the door. "Come on, let's get some lunch."

* * *

Joe's Fish Market was extremely busy on weekends, so they were lucky to get a table. Gabriella and Maria sat at the table, while Troy and Austin went to the counter to order. Austin held tightly onto Troy's hand as they waited in line.

"So buddy, how does it feel?" Troy asked, "Last day before becoming a big 5-year-old."

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't know? Aren't you excited, dude? You've got a pretty sweet birthday party happening tomorrow."

"There's going to be a jumping castle!" Austin exclaimed, "And lots of cake!"

Troy chucked, "I know, bud. Told you it's going to be rad."

"It's totally rad." Austin copied Troy, stepping forward to make their orders. Back at the tables, Gabriella and Maria were talking about Austin's birthday party.

"You don't need me to pick anything up?" Maria asked.

Gabriella shook her head confidently, "Everything is set and ready."

"He's going to have the best day, honey."

She sighed, looking at her son who was playing with Troy at the counter, "I hope so. He really deserves a good day, especially after everything he's been through this year."

"Speaking of which, how are you doing?" She asked her daughter, who smiled instantly. "That good, huh?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm really happy, Mom."

"Troy seems so as well, although..."Maria looked at him, "He seems different, somehow.

"A lot has changed since you last saw him." She spoke lightly.

"I figured, especially after what I saw this morning." Maria joked, smirking at her daughter.

Gabriella's face turned bright red, "About that..."

Maria held up her hands, "Stop right there, I do not need an explanation. You're an adult now, Gabriella. As much as it kills me to say this, you're grown up. I just want you to be happy."

"I am." Gabriella admitted truthfully, "Very happy, Mom."

* * *

"I am full, Momma." Austin explained, holding his bloated stomach. "I don't need to eat again."

"Some how I don't believe that's true, babe." Gabriella replied, finishing off her meal. Troy's shorts began to vibrate, he reached into his pocket and looked at his phone.

"I'm sorry, I've got to answer this." Troy said quietly, heading to the beach for privacy. Gabriella's eyes followed him to the sand, Troy seemed nervous and scared.

"Hey Bolton." the man greeted.

Troy's breath hitched, "Beau."

"How are you doing, brother?" He asked Troy, who went silent. "Yeah, same. I just wanted to call and ask you something. I know it's probably hard for you, but..."

"What's up, dude?" Troy interrupted.

"I'm going to visit Marcus's family and I wanted to know if you'd like to come." Beau asked slowly. Troy didn't reply. Instead he just stared at the sand. Was it too soon? Would he be able to do it?

"I'm sorry, I just..."

Beau stopped him, "I understand, Troy. You don't need to explain anything, okay?"

"Thanks for calling, though." Troy expressed, "It's good to hear from you."

Gabriella spotted Troy sitting on the sand, with the phone up to his ear. Austin and Maria went back to their car, as they were going home. She walked down the sand dune and stopped as he finished the conversation. Just as Gabriella was about to speak, Troy threw his phone at the ground and groaned in frustration. Gabriella walked and picked it up, returning and sitting beside him.

Troy clenched his jaw, "That was Beau, he's visiting Marcus's family today." Gabriella looked at him concerned, "I told him I couldn't come."

She reached over his lap, interlocking their hands, "Baby steps, remember? Don't rush it."

"I want to see them so badly." Troy admitted, "I just wouldn't know where to begin and what to say."

"I'm sure they understand, Troy." She replied, "You were his best friend."

"Yeah." Troy whispered.

Gabriella stood, brushing the sand off her clothes. "Stay at my house tonight?" He stood, nodding to her invitation. "Austin will be excited to have you there in the morning."

"Shit," Troy realized, "I haven't gotten him a present."

"That's okay, I'm sure he'll still receive plenty." She laughed.

Troy shook his head, "But I know he'll love it. I have the perfect idea."

"What is it?"

Troy smirked at her, "It's a surprise, sorry Miss Montez."

"Well you haven't got it, so technically, it doesn't even exist." She told him.

"I'll pick it up in the morning." Troy informed her, "It's going to blow his mind."

* * *

After dinner, Gabriella went to Austin's room to say goodnight and tuck him in. Troy and Maria were cleaning the dining wear in the kitchen, conversing in small talk. Troy ordered Ausin's birthday present, which he could pick up extremely early in the morning. Gabriella and Maria, however, will be setting up the outdoor area, to cater for 20 children under the age of 6, plus parents and friends. Austin was turning five and Gabriella couldn't be prouder of him.

She sat on Austin's bed, moving the bed sheets to cover him. "Have a good sleep, babe. Last sleep as a four-year old!"

"Will Troy be here tomorrow?" He asked cutely.

"He will, why's that baby?"

"I like having him around." He admitted, "It's like I have a daddy."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Momma." Gabriella switched off his light, closing his door behind her back. She sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Troy asked, as he walked over.

"Yeah, it's Austin I'm worried about." She replied.

"Why's that?"

Gabriella shook her head, "He misses Jacob. I wish there was something I could do, but I can't trust him. I don't trust him."

"Austin still wants to see him?"

"I assume so, I don't know." She groaned, hugging Troy tight and he kissed her forehead. "I just want him to have the best birthday tomorrow, you know?"

"He will, Gabs." Troy told her in confidence, "Especially after he gets my present."

"You better not outshine me." Gabriella whispered, "That's not cool."

"Now, now, don't be competitive. I thought it was all about your son's happiness?" He joked, smiling at her.

"Shut up, Bolton." Gabriella said pulling away from him, short enough for Troy to pull her back.

"Where you going?"

"Downstairs?" She replied quickly, "Is that okay?" Troy disagreed, "Why?"

"Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked her, smiling cheekily.

"Clearly you don't remember this morning." Gabriella stated.

"With swimmers on, Gabs."

"Oh, right. You really have to specify what your intentions are."

Troy leaned into her, "Well, if I remember correctly, it was you who started that thing this morning."

"Are you saying I shouldn't have?"

He shook his head quickly replying, "Jesus Christ, no." Gabriella laughed at his comment, pulling him in for a light kiss.

"I'll meet you outside." Gabriella told him, moving off to her bedroom to get changed. Gabriella walked through the lounge room in her bikini, opening the closet to get a towel. Once she found two, she shut the closet and turned around, scared by her mom who was putting on a DVD.

"Far out, Mom. You scared the crap out of me." Gabriella expressed. Her mom turned around, smiling at her, "We're just going for a swim." Maria laughed, clearing her throat, "Stop it, Mom. You said you didn't want to talk about it."

"I don't, honey." She explained, "It's just funny."

"It is not." Gabriella replied, opening the back door, "Stop laughing, it's embarrassing." She closed the door to Maria's laughs, walking down the stairs to the pool. Troy was sitting on the edge, dipping his feet in. "My Mom is never going to let this morning go. I can sense it." She placed the towels on the table and sat next to him.

Troy laughed, "It would be just as weird for her as it is for you, Gabs."

"I don't know, Troy. She seems to be having a lot of fun, whilst I suffer."

"Well, since she's having fun, why don't we?" Troy asked playfully, standing on the pool's edge. "Countdown my back flip, babe." Gabriella quickly got off the ground, holding onto his arm. "What?"

"Don't, you'll hit your head." She said worriedly.

"Stop being such a Mom." Troy joked, turning around with his back facing the water. "You ready? One, Two..." Gabriella pushed him in, before he could finish. Troy resurfaced, shaking his hair "Really?" She laughed at him, "You poked a sleeping dragon, Gabs." He swam to the side, lifting himself out.

"I'm so scared." Gabriella spoke sarcastically. Troy quickly ran, getting hold of her quickly. "Troy!" He laughed, bringing them both closer to the pool, not letting her go. "Don't you dare."

"We're going to go in, anyways." Troy justified, pulling Gabriella in with him, laughing in hysterics.

* * *

The moonlight shone through the windy trees, as Gabriella and Troy were sitting on the pool's edge. She had wrapped a towel around her shoulders, Troy's around his waist. Gabriella looked up at the sky and the stars, taking a deep breath. "Do you remember our first date? The night was similar to this." She asked him, as Troy stared at the sky as well.

"It feels like forever ago." Troy replied.

"I remember thinking how crazy I was for liking you so much." Gabriella laughed, "I'd only known you for what, a week?"

He smiled, kicking the water beneath his feet. "A lot has changed since that night."

She looked at him and placed her hand on his leg, "It certainly has." Gabriella kissed him on the cheek, "Not all for the bad though, I hope."

"No." Troy whispered back to her, taking hold of her hand. "Of course not. There's some memories I'd rather not have, though."

Gabriella understood, "I'm glad you could talk to me, Troy."

He stiffened, "If only you could talk to me."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him confused. Troy's eyes focused on her and then turned away, "What's up?"

"You haven't told me much about Jacob, Gabs." He whispered, "It's okay, I just wanted to let you know that whenever you need me, I'm here. You can trust me." Troy went to stand, but Gabriella's hand stopped him.

"You're right. I can trust you. I do trust you." She stated, "You should know more about it. Where to begin, is the hardest part." Troy nodded, looking at her "I guess it all started when we were 15. At first, it was just a school thing, but that all changed when I fell pregnant before graduation. We decided to get married and 9 months later, Austin was born." Gabriella told him.

"It all happened pretty fast, huh?"

She nodded, "Before I knew it, Jacob was staying out all night, sometimes not returning for a few days. Though when he got home, Austin worshiped him and I let him stay, every time. With time I realized what he'd been doing. Sleeping around, drugs, all of it." Gabriella paused, closing her eyes. "When I asked him about it, that's when things got out of hand."

_Flashback_

_"Jacob, I haven't seen you for a week! Do you expect me to be calm?" Gabriella yelled at him, "Do you really think I don't know what you've been doing?" _

_"I've been working!" He defended, "Trying to give this family everything." _

_"Cut the bullshit, Jacob. I know you've been sleeping around, just admit it." _

_Jacob reached for her hand, Gabriella quickly moved away from him. "I would never cheat on you, Ella." _

_"If this was last year, I would've believed you." She sighed, "But now, there's no way." _

_"Why? I haven't done anything to hurt you!" _

_"Once you passed out the other night, I checked your phone." Gabriella admitted, "I certainly don't talk that way to my boss." _

_"You went through my phone? That's a bit of an invasion of privacy, don't you think?" _

_"I felt bad before, but now..." She paused, "I couldn't give a shit."_

_Jacob held her wrist, squeezing hard. "You're going to wish you didn't say that." _

_"I'm not afraid of you, Jacob." Gabriella yelled, just in time as Jacob to punched her directly in the face. Gabriella fell to the floor with blood rushing down her face. She couldn't remember anything after that moment. _

Gabriella wiped a tear from under her eye, "He said he would stop, but he never did." Troy shook his head and put his arm around her, kissing her forehead. "That's when I left."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have gone through that, Gabs."

She sniffled, shaking her head. "No, it's okay. If anything, it made me realize what's really important. All the bullshit and pain is life, but it's those high points, the ones you dream about. They make everything worth it. Sure, life without Jacob would've made things a hell of a lot easier, but look what I got out of it?" She stood up, "I life in a beautiful house, which is close to my best friends. It's brought Mom and myself closer, as it has Austin and me." Troy stood up, taking her hand, "If I didn't move away from him, I would never have met you."

Troy smiled at her, "It's hard to think that pain has a silver lining."

"Everything has a silver lining, Troy. You just have to look a little closer."

* * *

Gabriella woke up to the sound of light knocking on the door. She heard the door creak open and tiny footsteps creeping over to her bed. "Is that who I think it is?" She whispered.

"MOMMA!" Austin leaped on the bed, hugging Gabriella tight.

"Happy Birthday, baby! I love you so much." Gabriella exclaimed, "Do you feel older?"

"I think I've grown!" Austin squealed, "I feel bigger!"

Troy knocked on the door, "I told you to stop bulking, buddy."

"Troy!" Austin jumped on the bed, reaching for Troy. He picked Austin up and span him around, "It's my birthday!" Troy put Austin down on the mattress, looking at him confused.

"No it isn't." Troy replied, smiling at Gabriella. "Is it really?"

"YES!" He squealed happily.

"In that case, I have something for you." Troy expressed, "It's somewhere in the house. Try to find it." Austin jumped off the bed, running into the hall. Gabriella looked at him, shaking her head. "What?"

"Come here." She ordered him, pulling Troy down on top of her. Gabriella kissed his neck, then found his lips. "You're so good to him. It's pretty sexy." They kept kissing passionately, until they heard a yell from downstairs.

"TROY!" Austin squealed. They quickly ran downstairs, finding Austin surrounded by wrapping paper. He was holding his own child size surf board with _"Austin"_ printed on it.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to, Gabs." He explained, "And I know you don't like him swimming in the ocean, but I was hoping I could teach him? I would be with him the entire time, showing him the safe way to do everything."

"Momma look, my name is on it!" Austin yelled excitedly, "I can't wait to learn, Troy!"

"I'm glad you like it, bud. Why don't you show grandma?" Troy suggested.

"This is too much, Troy." Gabriella told him.

"He really wants to learn, Gabs and I'm happy to teach him." He explained, "As long as you're okay with it."

Gabriella sighed, "You promise he'll be okay?"

Troy nodded at her, "He'll be fine, trust me. He's already got the enthusiasm of a pro surfer."

* * *

Families started to arrive at the Montez residence around midday. Hyperactive children and their parents walked through the house, down to the pool area. The jumping castle was popular among all the kids, as was the fairy bread. Everything was going perfect. Austin was happy, running around with his friends and going swimming. Zeke and Jason made Austin a pinata, as well. Gabriella was happy to see Chad and Taylor, as she hadn't seen them since the wedding. They were glowing. It was almost sickening how in love they were.

"When's the honey moon begin?" Troy asked.

"We fly out tomorrow." Chad answered, "Pretty keen, the weather should be amazing."

"Ah Hawaii." He thought fondly, "You're a lucky man, Chad."

"He is indeed." Taylor interrupted, "I don't know how he got me to say yes."

Chad put his arm around her, "My charming good looks?"

"That's not it."She joked, looking up to see Gabriella, who kissed Troy tenderly. "Lay off it, woman. I thought we were supposed to be the annoying ones."

"Yeah Troy, stop being clingy." Chad told his best mate.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Troy replied, walking into the other room. Once he was gone, Chad looked at Taylor and Gabriella concerned.

"How's he doing?" Chad asked Gabriella.

She shrugged, "As best he can be, I guess."

"What's going on?" Taylor questioned, confused as nobody informed her of what happened to Troy.

"I'm going to see if he's okay." Gabriella walked into the kitchen, finding Troy on his phone. "What are you up to?"

He looked up from his phone, "Just checking the weather conditions for tomorrow. Austin wants to have his first lesson in the morning." Troy informed her.

"He's pretty excited." She smiled, "I've never seen him like this." The doorbell rang, instantly grabbing their attention. They walked to the door, still talking about Austin.

"You said you wanted today to be perfect. It's pretty perfect, Gabs." Troy said, standing behind her as she opened the front door. Gabriella's smile fell straight down, looking at the person who was staring right back at her.

"Of course." She whispered. "What are you doing here, Jacob?"

"It's my son's birthday." He said, stepping into the house. "I can't wait to see him."

"Get out." Troy spoke up. Jacob looked at Troy standing protectively behind Gabriella.

Jacob laughed, "So this is your new fling? Hilarious."

"Jacob, just get out okay?" Gabriella pleaded, "Don't cause a scene."

"No, that's fine, I'll stay." Jacob said loudly. "You're looking good, Ella. Lose some weight?"

"Daddy?" Austin asked from a distance.

"Hey squirt." He replied, "Come give your old man a hug?" Austin slowly walked over to him, hugging him unsure. "That's not a hug, boy."

"Sorry Daddy."He whispered, Jacob pulling him closer and harder. Austin looked at Troy scared, he noticed that Austin's hands were shaky.

"I think that's enough." Troy ordered, grabbing Austin's hand and moved him to Gabriella.

"I think it's just getting started, to be honest." Jacob replied angrily. "I can't wait to hear about everything I've missed out on. Especially my wife's new relationship, that's a shocker."

"Let it go, Jacob." Gabriella expressed.

"The name's Troy, right?" He asked, though Troy didn't answer. "You probably haven't gotten very far with her, hey?"

"Jacob.." Gabriella groaned, looking down at Austin. "Honey, why don't you go outside?" Austin didn't move, he just stood there quietly, holding on to Gabriella's leg.

"You know how long it took me to get into her pants? Pretty much the entirety of high school." Jacob moved closer to Troy, "And when I did, this..." He pointed to Austin, "Came out." Gabriella saw Troy's fist clench, though her eyes moved down to see her son in tears. "Totally worth it though. She's a fire-ball, just wait and see." Troy pushed him out the door, throwing his present out with him.

"Get the fuck out of here." Troy yelled.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" He replied.

"I know everything, Jacob. I know what you've put this family through." Troy grabbed Jacob's shirt, pushing him against the wall, hard. "I will have no hesitation in smashing the crap out of you." He pushed Jacob towards the cars, "Get out of here."

* * *

Austin ran up to his room in tears, Gabriella following straight behind him. Once they reached his room, Austin broke down in tears on the floor. Gabriella rushed to her son's side, hugging him tight.

"Shhhh, babe. Shhhh." Gabriella calmed him, "I'm so sorry. I should've kept him away."

Austin blubbered, "He doesn't love me."

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, kissing his head. "I love you so much, Austin."

"I love you too, Momma." He sniffled, wiping his eyes. Gabriella pulled Austin on her lap, adjusting his hair and kissing his forehead. She cleaned his nose and face, with wet wipes and continued to comfort her son. Gabriella heard a small knock at the door, revealing Troy's face. She gestured for him to come in and close the door behind him. Austin's face was buried in Gabriella's shoulder.

"Hey..." Troy whispered, joining them on the ground, "He's gone." Gabriella nodded, breathing deeply and rocking her son. "How's he.." She shook her head slowly.

"Babe?" She asked Austin, who's head slowly rose. "Troy's here." He turned around and looked Troy, falling into his lap and hugging him.

"Hey buddy." Troy whispered, holding Austin tight. "You still want to go surfing tomorrow right?" Austin nodded instantly, "because you can't get out of that one." Troy held up his knuckles, Austin bumped them with his small fist. "Good man. Now, I also heard that you wanted to play with Uncle Chad on the jumping castle before he leaves tomorrow? If that's correct, he's waiting for you now."

Austin sniffled, smiling. "Really? He wants to play with me?" Gabriella kissed his head and sat on Austin's bed.

"Of course he does, babe. Zeke and Jason are down there as well." Gabriella added. Austin rose to his feet and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Are you okay now, handsome?"

He nodded, "I want to play, is that okay?"

Troy laughed, "Of course that's okay, babe." She replied, tapping his bum, "Go have fun, we'll meet you down there." Austin walked out of the room, after hugging them both. Troy got up from the carpet, pulling himself to Austin's bed.

"I can't believe that just happened..."Gabriella expressed, "He said those things in front of him."

Troy held her hand tight, "I know."

Gabriella pulled Troy's face to hers, kissing him lightly. "Thank you." She whispered, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review (: Mad Love X


	12. The Fight

Hey my sexy readers. Chapter 12 is now up! Please keep reading & reviewing. Sorry about the wait, school has been hectic. Please stick with this story though, all the reviews and love has been incredible! Hope you all enjoy this chapter & look forward to any feedback y'all have. Review, follow & favorite (: Mad Love X

* * *

It had been four weeks since Austin's birthday party when Troy finally decided to move out of the beach house. There were too many memories in that house that reminded him of everything he tried to forget. The packing process begun when he couldn't sleep. He began packing boxes and dumping out furniture in the earliest moments of the morning. After he'd finished packing, he proceeded to look for new places online. He didn't want anything big, just something small and convenient. Just until he has some idea of what his future ambitions would be. Troy knew that he could wake up tomorrow and decide that returning to the special forces was the best idea. He had no idea what to do. All he knew was that his current house was not suitable for his recovery. Austin continued to learn how to surf, through Troy of course. Troy was surprised at his natural abilities, especially as a 5 year old. They would surf every weekend, in the mornings and Gabriella would, of course, be watching in anticipation of bad news. It was an early Saturday morning when Troy arrived to pick up Gabriella and Austin.

"Austin, baby, Troy's here!" Gabriella called, packing her bag. "Could you please let him in?"She asked and within an instant, Austin bounded for the front door.

"Troy!" He called, reaching for him. Troy quickly grabbed him, Austin's arms falling around Troy's neck.

"What's up, my man." Troy greeted with a wide grin, "The weather is perfect today."

"I'm so excited, Troy! Can I go on the big ones today?" He pleaded.

"We'll just have to wait and see how big they are, okay buddy?" Troy replied and Austin nodded, releasing himself from Troy's grasp. "Where's your momma at?"

Austin shrugged, running over to his board, "I think she's in her room."

Troy jumped for the stairs, "While I go get her, why don't you put some sunscreen on for me, buddy?" He continued to race up the stairs, stopping at her door. "Gabs?"

"You can come in if you're good-looking." She replied. Troy immediately walked into her room, "Clearly you misunderstood. You have to be good-looking to enter this room."

Troy silenced her with a quick kiss. As he pulled away from her he whispered, "Then why are you in here?"

"Because I'm not good-looking," She paused, looking at him cheekily, "I'm hot."

"You're not my type." He replied, collapsing on her bed. "You nearly ready? Your boy's itching to hit the water."

Gabriella stood over her bed, staring at Troy. "Yeah, and whose fault is that?"

"I do not know..." He propped up on his elbows, "but he sounds like the coolest dude out."

She chucked, "Yeah, if only he were straight."

Troy laughed, clutching at his chest. "Oh, that hurt my soul." Gabriella reached for her bags and headed for the door, "Finally." He complained.

She sneered at him, "You're so sassy today." Gabriella laughed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"I was up all night packing." Troy replied. She instantly looked at him confused, "I'm just getting a new place."

"Why didn't you call? I would've helped you."

"It was fine, Gabs." He ensured her, making his way down stairs.

"So, you've moved out already?"

"Not yet, I've still got to find a place." Troy replied, helping Austin carry his board to the car. "I haven't found anything I like yet."

Austin looked at Troy confused and tugged on his shorts, "Are you leaving?"

"Austin." Gabriella interrupted, "Can you check the main box for me babe?" He frowned and slowly staunched over to the mailbox.

"I'm not leaving, Gabs. I just don't know where to go." Troy told Gabriella quietly, "I can't be there anymore."

Gabriella thought to herself for a moment, before looking at Troy. "Why don't you move in here?" She suggested nervously, looking at the ground. Troy looked at her blankly, as Austin ran over interrupting their conversation.

"There's nothing in there, Momma." Austin called as he ran towards the car, standing next to Troy. He tugged on his pants, asking for attention, "Troy.."

He looked down at Austin, "Let's get going."

"Troy..." Austin pleaded, reaching for his hand.

"We're going to miss the waves. " Troy replied, opening the trunk and placing the surf boards in. He didn't make eye contact with Gabriella the entire way to the beach, avoiding any chance of social interaction. Once they arrived to the beach, Austin bounded out of the car to the beach line. Troy, however, stayed behind and carried their boards to the beach.

* * *

After another surfing lesson, Austin decided to build Troy and Gabriella a sandcastle, leaving them alone for the first time since this morning. Troy laid on his back, facing the cloudless sky and rapid waves of heat radiating from the sun. Gabriella walked over to Troy, sitting beside him on the hot sand.

"He really enjoyed today." She told Troy, "He's improving a lot." Troy remained still, nodding his head slightly. Gabriella sighed, shaking her head in frustration. "Why would I think that you'd talk to me."

"Gabs, don't start. I'm not in the mood." He replied, placing his shirt over his face.

"Why, because I asked you to move in with me?" Gabriella suggested.

"That's not it, Gabs."

"Are you sure, because ever since then, you've been acting like a complete ass." She admitted, "And you didn't even give me an answer."

"You know what I'd say." Troy said, sitting up to look at her. "It's too soon and you know it."

"Wow." She let out a sigh, "Direct."

"Please don't take it the wrong way, Gabs." Troy pleaded.

"How many ways are there to take it?" She replied, standing up from the sand and Troy quickly followed. "It's pretty obvious you're not ready."

"I'm not and, to be honest, I thought you wouldn't be either."

She squinted at him in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"After what happened at Austin's birthday, it's clear you still have a lot to deal with..."

"Wow."Gabriella interrupted, "Do not use Jacob as an excuse."

"It's a valid point." Troy stated, "He still wants you and Austin in his life, which means you've got some serious shit to deal with."

"Yeah, the same serious shit I've had to deal with since I met you. Why is it so difficult to be around now?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"It's not as though I'm asking you for anything. All I want is for you to live with us. You said you were moving out, Troy. I offered you a place to stay and, since you pretty much live at my house, I didn't think it would be this big of a deal."

"You're asking me to be his dad." He paused, "That's what you're of asking me."

"Austin? Now you're bringing Austin into this, really?"

"You know I'm right."

"I am not asking you to be his father!" Gabriella exclaimed, "How could you even say that."

"Did you see how upset Austin was when he thought I was leaving?"

"He likes you, Troy! He looks up to you." She replied angrily, "That's only because of how good you've been to him. You care about him so much and he recognizes that. If you feel as though I'm asking you to be Austin's dad, it's because you already know you act like it and that scares you." Troy fell silent, staring at her intently. He played with the sand beneath his feet.

"How do I act like his dad? All I've done is be there for you guys."

"Exactly, Troy. Austin has, quite possibly, the worst father in the history of the world and three weeks ago, he tore his heart out. Since then, you've been there for him. Actually, since you met us, so it would make no sense if he didn't like you."

"I had no choice, Gabriella. He deserves to be treated right." He retained his breath.

"So what, you're just going to ignore him from now on or something? He's a part of my life, Troy. The biggest part."

"I am not his dad." Troy whispered, staring at the sand.

"You have given Austin plenty of reasons to fall in love with you. Why are you so scared to be apart of his life now? What's changed?"

"I..."Troy stumbled for words, "I don't know."

"All I asked was if you'd live with us. How you got, 'be a father' out of that is beyond me." Gabriella stated, "We're going to catch a cab home. I'll see you around, Troy."

* * *

"Hey champion." Gabriella greeted her son, who was remaining to build a sandcastle. "It looks pretty awesome, Austin."

"Is Troy leaving?" Austin quickly queried, staring at his mother in hopes of real answer.

"He's going home, if that's what you're asking?" She questioned.

"Why isn't he coming with us?"

"Babe, it's difficult to explain..."

"You said that, after dad left, you would tell me everything."

Gabriella looked at her son's eyes of desperation, "I'm sorry babe."

"You promised that it would change. You promised." Austin exclaimed, his tiny legs wobbling beneath him. Gabriella crawled over to him quickly, "I really like Troy, Momma."

"I know you do." She sighed, "He's just upset at the moment, babe."

"Upset?" He asked, "Maybe I can help him."

"I think he needs some time." Gabriella responded, "But, we can still have fun, can't we?" He slightly nodded his head and proceeded to build his sandcastle. "What did you want to do tonight, handsome?"

"I don't know" He replied whilst shrugging.

"I was thinking we could visit Chad and Tay? I heard the rest of the guys will be there as well."

"Really!"

"You want to do that?" He nodded excitedly, picking up his sand tools. They returned back to their towels and belongings, only to be interrupted by a familiar face. Austin held tightly onto Gabriella's hand, pushing his face into her side.

"Hey Gabriella." Jacob whispered lightly, looking at Austin. "Austin, buddy, it's good to see you."

"Momma."Austin whined, holding her tighter. She put her hand on his head, easing his voice and breathing. She continued to ignore Jacob, packing up there belongings into her bag.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry about everything. You have to believe me." He pleaded with her, "I miss you both so much."

"I don't believe anything you say, Jacob." She replied, as they started walking up the sand dunes trying to break free of Jacob, although he followed close behind them.

"Please stop, Gabriella." He called, "I want to talk. I want another chance."

She stared at his physical appearance. He looked 10 times better than the last time she him, still she did not trust a single word that left his mouth. "Why should I?"

"Because I love you."

"Sure as hell didn't look like that this time three weeks ago." She whispered to him.

"I was angry and," He stopped himself, looking at Austin's petrified face.

"You don't have to finish. I know exactly how you were, because we've been through this a thousand times." Gabriella stated strongly, "You have no idea what you've put us through, do you?"

"I'm so sorry, Ella. I wish I could take it all back. Every single thing." Jacob struggled to find words.

She nodded, "I know you do, but it's impossible to forget." Gabriella's eyes became teary, "A part of me will always love you, Jacob. You're the father of my son."

"But?" He interrupted.

"I can't forgive you." Gabriella finished, grabbing Austin's hand. "I never will, so please just leave us alone. If you really love us, please let go."

"Please." Jacob pleaded and reached for Austin, "I love you, buddy." He began to cry as Gabriella pried his hand away from her son.

"Bye Daddy." Austin whispered, as they walked off into the distance, leaving Jacob alone in the parking lot. Gabriella looked down at her son, who's face remained emotionless. Once Gabriella turned around, she noticed Austin wipe away a small tear from his trembling face.

* * *

Gabriella and Austin caught a taxi to Taylor's house, where they were met outside by Chad, who was playing basketball on the driveway. Once they were inside, they were greeted by Taylor and led outside to the deck. Austin followed Chad around the back yard, which was soon joined by Zeke and Jason.

"Everything looks amazing, Tay. Who's coming tonight?" Gabriella asked Taylor, as she laid out the silverware.

"Pretty much everybody. Didn't Troy tell you?" She shook her head, "Weren't you with him this morning?"

"Yeah, we went to the beach, but uh.." Gabriella let out a sigh, "We got into a fight, I guess."

Taylor looked at her concerned, "It's all good now, right?"

"Not really, Tay. It was pretty big..." Gabriella sat down, with Taylor pulling a chair up beside her.

"Your first fight?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Gabriella whispered, "It was stupid."

"What was it about?"

She shook her head, "I asked him to move in with me."

"You what?" Taylor exclaimed, "That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!"

"He said no, Tay." Gabriella interrupted. "That's why we fought." Taylor was surprised at what her best friend was telling her. Why would he say no? Maybe is just isn't ready? Who knew. Taylor certainly didn't have the answer.

"Maybe it's all too much for him now. Especially after everything that happened."

"That's what I thought, but after what he said, I think he's freaking out a little." Gabriella admitted. "I just don't understand what brought it on. Ever since we met, he's been nothing but helpful and loving towards Austin and myself."

"He's not ready to move in, obviously."

"Yeah, but it wasn't about that. All he kept talking about was not being Austin's father." Taylor was about to speak when they heard a knock at the door.

"I should probably get that." Taylor said, standing from her seat and walking towards the front door. When she opened it, two familiar smiles were revealed. "It's so good to see you two!" Taylor pulled Kelsi and Sharpay in for a tight hug. "Please come inside!"

"Tone it down, Tay. My ears aren't used to high pitched squeals." Sharpay joked.

"Says you, Shar." Kelsi replied, as they walked through the house. "Wow, you've done pretty well for yourself."

"Where are the rest of the party animals?" Sharpay asked.

"Most of them are outside, although we're still waiting on Troy." Taylor replied, leading them outside and onto the deck to Gabriella.

"Montez!" Sharpay squealed, taking her into a tight embrace. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"It's good to see you, Gabriella. We've missed you." Kelsi interrupted.

Sharpay looked Gabriella up and down, "You've only gotten hotter since the last time I saw you." Gabriella blushed and thanked for the compliment. "Seriously."

* * *

As the night went on, everybody shared lots of laughs and lots of drinks. Troy, however, had not shown up. Chad tried calling him, but the dial would ring out every time. It wasn't until after dinner when Chad's phone lit up, with a text message from Troy.

_Got caught up. Tell Taylor I'm sorry._

_- Troy_

"Tay, Troy texted me." Chad revealed, coming into the dining room. "He got caught up. He said to say sorry."

"He didn't say where he was?" Taylor asked her husband. "Nothing?"

"No, should I be worried?" He looked at Gabriella, whose phone started buzzing. "That's probably him."

"It's a private number." Gabriella replied, pressing her phone to answer it. "Hello, Gabriella speaking."

_Miss Montez, this is Sergeant Reagan Dawson from Southport Hospital, we are calling in regards to Mr. Jacob Teller. _

"What's going on?"

_We ask that you make your way down here as soon as possible. We have some questions about Mr. Teller's untimely demise. _

"Demise?"

_You haven't been contacted?_

"No sir, what happened?"

_It appears that your ex-husband overdosed and, as a result of this, suffered sepsis of the body. We ask that you make your way to the hospital, as the family are asking for you. We also need you to answer a few questions. _

"Absolutely Sergeant, I'll be there soon." Gabriella replied. Once she hung up the phone, all eyes were on her. "That was the police, calling about Jacob." She swallowed hard, steadying her speech, "He overdosed and he didn't make it."

"What?" Chad exclaimed.

"I have to go down to the hospital to answer some questions. They also said the family wants to talk to me."

"I'll drive you down there, Gabs."

"It's fine, Chad. Could you all please just stay with Austin, while I sort this out." Gabriella whispered. Taylor grabbed her hand, "I'm fine, Tayor."

"We're coming with you. You don't have a say." Taylor stated.

* * *

"Sergeant Dawson." Gabriella interrupted the conversation between two police officers.

"Miss Montez, please take a seat." He gestured to the bank of seating, which was where she spotted Jacob's family. Gabriella turned to Taylor, telling her to sit with the rest of the guys.

"What happened, Sergeant?"

"I'm sorry Miss Montez, but we would like to ask some questions, if that's okay?" Sergeant Dawson asked rudely.

"Don't I need a lawyer or something?" Gabriella questioned, "Because this all seems very vague to me."

"The family has requested your presence." He disregarded her question, "I must honor their wishes."

"What about my wishes? My ex-husband and father of my child just died. Don't I deserve an explanation?"

"Mr. Teller's family is suffering with the loss of a beloved family member. As I know it, you were no longer a loving partner of Jacob's, am I correct?"

"No, Sergeant."

"You were with him this afternoon, weren't you Miss Montez?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Gabriella asked defensively.

"Mr. Teller's family believes that you played a part in Jacob's death, so you being with him this afternoon, has everything to do with it."

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Gabriella exclaimed, "This is ridiculous."

"Just answer the question Miss Montez."

"I don't have to answer any of your questions." She replied, standing from her seat. "You'll be in touch with my lawyer." Gabriella stormed out of the seating area, walking towards Jacob's family.

"Look who it is." Jacob's mother, Angela, acknowledged Gabriella's presence. "How can you look us in the eyes."

"How could you!" Gabriella yelled, standing tall against Angela. "You need to stop this!"

"This is your fucking fault, bitch. My son is dead and it is all on you."

"I didn't do anything, Angela! Please, stop this!" Gabriella replied.

"It's too late for bargaining. He's dead and you're going to face the consequences for your actions." She yelled in Gabriella's face, only to grab her shirt and push her towards the exit. "Get away from us!"

"Gabs?" Troy asked from the doorway, "What's going on?" He noticed her tear-stained faced and an extremely angry elderly woman standing close to her.

"She killed my son!" Angela yelled.

"I didn't ask you." Troy replied, reaching for Gabriella's hand. "Come with me." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to a secluded hallway. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Jacob." Gabriella breathed, "He's dead. He overdosed, Troy." She buried her head in his shoulder, making Troy hold her tighter, "His family are coming after me, Troy."

"What happened? Why are they coming after you?" Troy said, pulling back to study her face.

"I saw him this after noon, but he was fine." Gabriella admitted, "He was fine, I swear." She looked up at his face and immediately got worried, "What happened?" Troy's face was covered in bruises, with stitches above his right eyebrow.

"It's nothing. Just a couple of bruises." He whispered. "I'm fine."

"That's why you're here, because you got into a fight." Gabriella realised, "That's where you were tonight."She released herself from Troy's grasp, "Unbelievable."

"It's not a big deal."

"What is happening tonight?" Gabriella asked herself, looking at the ceiling.

"Can I please take you home, Gabs?" Troy grabbed her hand, not long enough before she pulled it away.

"Everybody is downstairs waiting for me." She replied, "Plus, I wouldn't want you to think that a ride home means we're getting married."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry about this afternoon." He apologized sincerely, "I should have explained it better."

"That's okay, Troy. By the looks of things, I won't be having much time these days because of a lawsuit or something." Gabriella turned to walk away, but Troy stood in front of her.

"No, you can't leave like this." Troy pleaded, "Please, I need to talk to you."

"I know you do, but I can't deal with this anymore Troy." Gabriella cried, "You need to see someone."

"Please, you have to hear me out."

"Why?" Gabriella yelled, "Why should I hear you out? You made it perfectly clear how insignificant Austin and I are in your life. I get it, you're dealing with monstrous issues, but that does not excuse how you treat others" Gabriella paused and took a big breath, "Should I still listen to you now?"

"I love you, Gabs. That's why you need to listen to me." Troy told her.

"What?"

"I love you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! Please review, favourite & follow! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (: Mad Love X


	13. The Questions

**Hey readers! (: I wanted to take the time to thank you all for the support and encouragement. It really does mean the world to me! I will continue to write, as long as you're all enjoying it. I ask that if you have any suggestions, please speak up, because I am open to any ideas. This is Chapter 13, hope y'all dig it! Out of all the chapters, I had probably the most fun writing this one. It starts a very long and intricate storyline, which I'm really excited about. Please follow and favourite! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Mad Love X**

* * *

Gabriella's eyes were murky, as her hands laid upon the cold metallic desk in front of her. She sat still and silently, staring at the mirror in front of her. The room was small and intimidating, especially with everyone watching. Gabriella's lawyer, Chase Donnelly, entered the room slowly, sliding a chair next to her.

"Gabriella, it's time." He whispered. Gabriella responded with a lifeless shake of the head. "You have to, it's gone on long enough. It's been four months."

"I've already told them everything I have to say." She sighed.

"You've said nothing, Gabriella..."

"Exactly." She snapped, "That's how much I did, nothing. I did nothing, Chase."

"You have to tell them that. Not just sit there and refuse to answer questions." Chase pleaded, "Please, Gabriella. They have no case, as long as you give the police something. This could all go away, if you negotiate."

"What's the point?." She replied.

"This isn't just about you, Gabriella. Get your head out of your ass."

"Excuse me?"

"You have so much to live for, yet you're not even fighting." He told her, "You've really lost yourself."

"Do not judge me, Chase. You don't know anything."

"I think I do." He interrupted, "You're so concentrated on what you did have, on what your life used to be, that you're blinded. Therefore, the unlimited opportunities you have to escape and fix things, are unreachable to you."

"You know nothing." She repeated herself.

"Think of Austin." Chase whispered, "Do you want to see him?"

"What kind of question is that, Chase? Of course I want to see him." Gabriella yelled.

"Then explain to it me, Gabriella."

"What? It's not as though they're going to believe me anyway."

"I wouldn't go that far, Gabriella." He ensured her, "Please, you have to say something."

"Everybody is going to hear it."

He nodded in response, "Yes, but maybe that's a good thing."

Gabriella took a deep breath and begun telling her story, right up until the moments of Jacob's death. From their high school relationship, to Austin and marriage, to their divorce. Chase was informed on the entire situation.

"That's very good, Gabriella." He informed her, "But, we need to know what happened that afternoon. You need to answer the questions."

"Okay." She whispered. "But, can I please have a moment?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Montez." A voice interrupted over the sound system, "We need you to answer these questions immediately."

"It's going to be okay." Chase whispered to her, "Just take a deep breath and tell the truth."

* * *

_"I'm so sorry, Ella. I wish I could take it all back. Every single thing." Jacob struggled to find words._

_She nodded, "I know you do, but it's impossible to forget." Gabriella's eyes became teary, "A part of me will always love you, Jacob. You're the father of my son."_

_"But?" He interrupted._

_"I can't forgive you." Gabriella finished, grabbing Austin's hand. "I never will, so please just leave us alone. If you really love us, please let go."_

_"Please." Jacob pleaded and reached for Austin, "I love you, buddy." He began to cry as Gabriella pried his hand away from her son._

_"Bye Daddy." Austin whispered, as they walked off into the distance, leaving Jacob alone in the parking lot. Gabriella looked down at her son, whose face remained emotionless. Once Gabriella turned around, she noticed Austin wipe away a small tear from his trembling face._

* * *

"You left him in the parking lot?" Chase asked, Gabriella responded with a nod. "Did he look okay?"

"He was upset, but I saw now signs of drug usage." She said, "I had seen him look way worse."

"You didn't suspect that he would relapse so soon after?"

"No." Gabriella paused, "I mean, that was always in the back of my mind, but he is an addict. He's been relapsing for years."

"So you knew he wasn't going to be okay?" Sergeant Dawson asked through the sound system.

"Excuse me officer, I am asking the questions." Chase stared at the mirror. "Please, stay out of this."

"Chase." Gabriella whispered, "I need a break."

"Okay." He stood, opening the door for her, "We'll be back and you will not follow us." Chase told the mirror, once again. Gabriella and Chase sat outside, next to the garden. "You're doing really well, Gabriella."

"Why are they doing this?"

"Who?"

"Jacob's family." She answered, "What do they want from me?"

Chase shook his head and let out a sigh, "I don't know, Gabriella." She rubbed her face with her hands, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "We're going to figure this out, Gabriella. You have to trust me." In an instant, Gabriella's mind flashed back three months.

* * *

_"Momma!" Austin yelled, trying to release himself from Officer Simpson's grasp. "Where are they taking me?" _

_Officer Simpson let Austin go, so he could hug his mother. "I'll give you two a minute." _

_Gabriella hugged Austin tight, "It's okay, baby." She silenced his whimpering, "You're staying with another family for a while, okay handsome? I need you to be a big boy for me." _

_"Why, Momma? I don't want to go." _

_"I know, baby. I don't want you to leave either." Gabriella told him, "But it's not forever." _

_"Can't I stay with Troy?" Austin pleaded with his mother, "I miss him."_

_"You can't stay with Troy. Sorry Austin, it's too hard." _

_"Gabriella." Chase interrupted, "He has to go now." _

_"We need another minute." She called back to Chase. _

_"I'm sorry, but that's all the time we can give you." Officer Simpson replied, walking towards Austin and herself._

_"No." Gabriella grabbed Austin and held him close. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. Austin mumbled a response before he was pulled off Gabriella. He left the room in distraught, with Gabriella crying in hysterics on the floor. Chase rushed over to her, comforting her as best he could._

_"We're going to figure this out, Gabriella. You have to trust me." He whispered. _

* * *

"Have you heard how Austin is?" Gabriella forced out, swallowing hard.

"He's doing good." He told her, "He misses you."

"Chase?"

"Yeah."

"If I go back in there." She paused, "And answer all the questions they want to know. Can I see him tonight?"

"That was the agreement." Chase reassured her. "You have to answer everything, though."

"I know, it's just..."

"It's hard." He finished her sentence, "I know it is, but think about this. At the end of the day, you can see his face."

"Are you sure they'll let me?"

He nodded quickly, "Absolutely. Once you've made plea to your innocence, there's no threat to him anymore."

"There was no threat to begin with." Gabriella stated, "As I did nothing."

"I know that, Gabriella. And so do the police, but they need your statement, otherwise Jacob's family will never stop."

"It's just their word against mine, though. How will a statement help my case?" She asked him.

"They aren't exactly the most innocent family." He informed her, "A bunch of charges, all related to drug use and violence."

"My word is better than there's?"

"Yes." Chase replied, "If the past four months have taught them anything, it's that the Teller family should not be trusted."

"Are you saying that all of this could have been avoided if I talked sooner?" She asked frustrated, Chase nodded unsure. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen."

"You should have tried harder!" She yelled, "Meanwhile my kid is off living with another family and I'm unemployed!"

"Shush." He silenced her, "I wasn't supposed to tell you anything. The only reason I knew, was that a friend in the force let me know a few weeks ago." Chase let out a big sigh, "We could lose our jobs over this, Gabriella."

"I'm sorry, Chase." Gabriella whispered to him, "You shouldn't be doing this for me."

He stood from their chairs, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's my job to defend you. That's what I'm doing."

"I'll answer anything they want to know." Gabriella walked over to him, "Just get my son back."

* * *

Detective Kingsley sat opposite Gabriella, slamming a big file in front of her. The lights shun down on the table, reflecting light up into Gabriella's face, which only intimidated her more.

"Miss Montez, we have some questions we'd like you to answer." Gabriella nodded in response. "Okay, let's begin." He opened the file and began looking through the papers. "It was brought to ou attention that you were once married to Mr. Jacob Teller, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"For how long did this marriage last, approximately?"

"Around four years." Gabriella answered.

"What was the reason for the separation?"

"I believe that is already in her file, Detective Kingsley. Please stay on track." Chase objected.

"I will ask the questions, Mr Donnelly. Please don't speak out of turn."

"Domestic violence, sir." She responded quietly.

"Please speak up, Miss Montez." Kingsley requested.

"Domestic violence." Gabriella repeated loudly.

"Okay." He wrote down a few notes, before looking back up at her, "You were in a relationship with Mr. Troy Bolton at this point in time?"

"No, sir. We started after Jacob and I divorced."

"And Mr. Bolton was not there when you last saw Jacob?"

"No sir." Gabriella whispered.

"Are you okay, Miss Montez. You look nervous?"

"I'm fine, sir."

Detective Kingsley placed his pencil on the table, "Are you sure there isn't something bothering you?"

"Excuse me detective. You are bothering her, please redirect you questions away from Mr. Bolton." Chase interrupted, staring at Gabriella's face.

"What did I tell you before, Mr. Donnelly?" Detective Kingsley asked, "Stop interrupting!"

"I will when you stop intimidating my client, and start asking her real questions! You know, ones that have actual relevance to the case." Chase replied.

"I feel as though, Miss Montez is afraid to answer questions about Mr. Bolton, because she is protecting him."

"What?" Gabriella asked, "That's ridiculous. He wasn't even there."

"He was at the hospital though." Kingsley said, "Sergeant Dawson informed me of is presence."

"So what, he was at the hospital with me. What does that tell you?"

"He was admitted into the hospital for injuries related to violence, Miss Montez." He told her, "So was Jacob."

"Jacob overdosed, sir."

"He also suffered substantial injuries to the rib cage and specifially, the head. Injuries that usually only occur in physical fights. It is believed that his "

"Troy didn't attack him." Gabriella replied.

"No?" He looked at her suspiciously, "Then why did he leave so suddenly after the accident?"

* * *

_"I love you, Gabs. That's why you need to listen to me." Troy told her._

_"What?"_

_"I love you."_

_"Do you hear yourself?" Gabriella asked, "You can't say those things to me, Troy." _

_He looked at her confused, "Why not? It's true." _

_"You're scared to be in real relationship." Gabriella told him, "Don't hide behind those words." _

_"I'm not scared to be with you, Gabs. It's not like that." _

_"Then what was this morning about?" She crossed her arms, waiting for an real answer. _

_"I'm not ready to live with you Gabriella, but that doesn't mean I don't want you." He ensured her, "It's just too soon for me, especially being a father figure to Austin." _

_"I never asked you to be his dad!" _

_"You didn't, but you implied it." Troy defended himself. _

_"Why does it have such an effect on you? So what, he likes you. Why is that so hard for you to deal with?" _

_"I don't know what the future is going to hold." He yelled, "I am not going to rush into anything, because I have no idea how long I'm going to be around for." _

_"What?" _

_He started pacing the hallway, "What if something happened? I don't want to hurt you and Austin." Troy let out a sigh, "I saw three of best friends fall in front of my eyes. Marcus, he had a family. A wife, two sons and a daughter. He thought he had it figured out, but he died. How am I supposed to promise the life you both deserve, when I have no idea what the next 6 months will hold?" _

_Gabriella looked at him in desperation, "You told me you weren't leaving." _

_"I have to go back, Gabs. I have to." He whispered, grabbing hold of her hands. "For Marcus, for Callum and for James." _

_"When do you get back?" She asked him, gripping his hands tighter. "How long?" _

_"I owe them 6 months." Troy revealed, lowering his eyes. "I'm so sorry." _

_"Just leave, Troy." Gabriella ordered him, but Troy shook his head, not letting go. "Let go of me."_

___"I'm visiting Marcus's family tomorrow and I was hoping that you'd go with me." Troy added. "Then, maybe, come to the airport?"_

* * *

"He had to finish his commitment." Gabriella responded.

"Right, his commitment he was so dedicated to." Kinglsey said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He troupe was attacked, right?" He asked, soon to be reassured by Gabriella's response. "Yet, stayed here for a number of weeks after, even though a number of his partners returned. Why did he have to go back instantly after Jacob's death?"

"It was just a co-incidence."

"I don't believe that to be true, Miss Montez." Kingsley admitted.

"Think back to the night at the hospital, Gabriella." Chase suggested. "Are you certain he had nothing to do with it?"

* * *

___"I really don't want to be apart of this, Troy. What if you don't make it?" Gabriella exclaimed. _

_"I can't leave like this." _

_"Then don't leave." _

_"Don't do this, you know I have to go." _

_"I understand why you have to do this, but that doesn't mean I want you to go." Gabriella explained, "You barely made it last time." _

_"I know." He silenced Gabriella, pulling her to his chest. "I know, but this is the last time. I promise. Then when I get back, I'm here for good." _

_"I love you, Troy. It's going to be hard without you." Gabriella said into his shoulder, "I don't know how it'll be." _

_"You're a strong woman, Gabs. You just have to believe it" _

* * *

Those words were running through her head, as she sat, once again in the interrogation room. He had told her the same thing on their first date, over a year ago. She knew, in her heart, that Troy wouldn't attack Jacob. She knew it.

"It wasn't him." Gabriella stated.

"You're sure about that?" Chase whispered to her, "If you're lying, Gabriella.."

"I'm not!" She interrupted, "I know he wouldn't do it."

"Of course you'd say that, you're his girlfriend." Kingsley interjected. "You want to protect him."

"We're not together anymore, detective."

"What?" He quickly picked up his pencil and paper. "When did this happen?"

"Soon after he left." She admitted. "Does all this really matter, detective?"

"This especially matters."

"Why?"

"If Troy had something to do with it, he wouldn't want you involved." Chase told her, "Which is probably why he ended things, because he didn't want this case to affect you and Austin."

"He wouldn't attack Jacob. I know it." Gabriella whispered to herself, "This isn't true."

"We've had this photo since the beginning, Miss Montez." Kingsley slid a distorted, CCTV image of Jacob to her. "This was Jacob at the Southport Bay Yacht Club, exactly 2 hours before he was pronounced dead. He appears inebriated, but his body looks untouched, am I correct?" Gabriella nodded slightly, just as he slid another photo over. "This is a photo taken 20 minutes after, nothing has changed except for the person standing beside him." Gabriella and Chase looked closer at the image, revealing the very pixellated face of Troy Bolton.

Gabriella's hands went up to her mouth in shock, "Gabriella..." Chase whispered.

"I think I need a minute." She said, rising from her chair and exiting from the room.

"I'll get her in about 5, if that's okay Detective?" Chase asked Detective Kingsley, who nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

* * *

She sat outside by the garden bed, staring at a spot of old chewing gum that had cemented to the ground. Gabriella's mind kept flashing between each event, trying to piece it all together, yet none of it made sense. So many questions were running rapidly through her brain. Why would Troy attack Jacob? How could he leave that suddenly? Was it even possible? Did he even leave for deployment? Gabriella had so many questions, but none of the answers. She unlocked her iPhone and began looking through old photos of Troy and herself. Her eyes filled with tears, as she scrolled through images of Troy and Austin. She missed both of them so much. Although Gabriella could never admit that, especially about missing Troy. She wiped the tears off her cheeks when she saw Chase walking to her.

"Hey." He whispered softly, "Are you ready to go back in?" Chase sat next to her, fixing up his tie.

"Do I have to?"

"They have a couple of final questions, but after that, you're free to go." He told her, "Kingsley said you can go straight from here to pick Austin up."

"What, really?" Gabriella asked surprised, "That's incredible."

"Yeah!" He replied, "So let's go back inside and finish this."

"Wait..." Gabriella stopped him. "Thank you for everything, Chase."

"This is my job, Gabriella." Chase reminded her.

"Yeah I know, but you've been beyond amazing to me. I owe you."

Chase leaned forward, pecking her lips, "Consider last night as repayment."

"How about tonight?" She whispered seductively.

"I'll meet you at your house."

* * *

After the last questions, Gabriella left the police station unsure about how she should feel. Relieved that the case no longer involves her or scared that she may have gotten Troy in trouble. Either way, she was heading off to see her son in a matter of minutes, so her mood could not be diminished. She arrived at the foster care center late at night, so she hurried inside in hopes that she wasn't too late.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, yes." Gabriella answered quickly, "I am looking for my son, Austin Montez. I'm his mother, Gabriella."

"Detective Kinglsey did tell me that you'd be stopping by, what's your name again, sorry?"

"Gabriella Montez." She replied, "My son's name is Austin."

She smiled and nodded, "I gather that you missed your son?"

"How'd you realise?" Gabriella joked, "It's been a while."

Once she finished typing information into the computer, she allowed Gabriella to follow her into the center. "It's a bit late, so he might be sleeping. Would you still want to take him home?"

"Would you think I'm a bad parent if I say yes?"

The receptionist laughed in response to Gabriella's question, "Never." She lightly knocked on door 11A, which had the name 'Austin' written on it. Gabriella spotted her son, curled up under the bed covers. "There he is."

"Thank you so much." Gabriella expressed, "Can I just take him?"

"I'm going to need your driver's licence for a moment, but after that, yeah." Gabriella handed the receptionist her driver's licence and walked over to Austin's bed. She kneeled beside him, lightly stroking his hair. "Miss Montez, I'll leave your licence on the dresser. Have a good night."

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered, continuing to stoke Austin's hair. "Baby..." He stirred in his sleep, "It's Mom." Austin opened his eyes and latched to his mom.

"Mom!" Austin yelled, embracing his mother tight.

Gabriella kissed his forehead, "Gosh, I missed you."

"Am I going home!"

"Of course you are." She replied, "Let's pack your things and get out of here."

"Wait..." Austin stopped, "Where's Troy?"

Gabriella's breath hitched, "He couldn't make it tonight, sorry baby."

"When will he back?"

"I don't know, buddy." She whispered, "Let's talk about this later, okay? We've got to get you home, it's extremely late."

* * *

In the morning, Gabriella laid on her bed, looking out the window to the backyard. She didn't sleep very well, as Troy's face was constant in her mind. It was impossible to forget about the truth that came out yesterday. More than that, it was impossible to accept the truth that was revealed. Gabriella was so sure she knew Troy, but had no idea what to believe anymore. Chase stirred beside her, reaching over and pulling her to him. She felt him kiss her neck lightly.

"Morning sexy." He whispered, "Last night was a lot of fun."

"I think this is the first time you've stayed the night?" Gabriella joked, "What's happening to us?"

"Yeah, I broke the rules." He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back, "What?"

"We shouldn't, Chase." Gabriella informed him, "We both know what this is, right?"

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"We're not dating, right? because I don't think I'm ready for anything serious. It's not you, I'm just really not ready." He silenced her with a strong kiss, pulling her on top of him. "Wow, okay."

"I know what this is." Chase said, "But let's not talk about it anymore."

"You and talking." Gabriella joked, as she leant down to initiate another kiss.

* * *

"Bolton!" Commander Lennon yelled, causing Troy to awake suddenly from his sleep. "Bolton!"

"Yes Commander." Troy replied drowsily.

"My office, now!" Troy quickly got dressed, trying to disturb the rest of the soldiers, and ran over to Commander Lennon's office. He was sitting at his desk, signing deployment release forms. "Sit down, Bolton."

"Yes sir."

"To my knowledge you're an honourable man, Troy. Though, after a recent phone call with the Southport Police Department, my opinion of you has rapidly changed."

"What?" Troy asked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Were you or were you not involved in a fight with Mr. Jacob Teller last month?"

"No sir."

"I'll ask you this again." Lennon slid the photo of Jacob and Troy at the Yacht Club, "Were you or were you not involved in a fight with Mr. Jacob Teller, resulting in his death?"

Troy's legs began to jitter, "I don't remember, sir."

"Just answer the question, Bolton." Lennon interjected, raising his voice. Troy dropped his eyesight to the deployment release forms, "Bolton."

"According to this photo, I was there." Troy replied confused.

Commander Lennon picked up his pen, writing Troy's name on the deployment release form, "I'm sorry, Bolton, but you're going home." He handed him the form and sent him out of the office. Troy stood in the middle of camp, holding the piece of paper he never thought he'd receive. It would be easier for him to accept the consequences of his actions, if he could recall anything from that afternoon.

* * *

**Alrighttttt (: Chapter 13 is complete & sweet. Hope y'all enjoyed it! It's a start for many, many good chapters. Thank you for the love, once again! Favourite and follow! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you! Mad Love X**


	14. The Investigation

**HEY READERS! This is chapter 14 (: Please keep doing what you're doing to spread the work about my story. Really want to keep increasing the readers, so thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and I'll be sure to update the next few chapters as soon as possible! Follow & favorite! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Mad Love X**

* * *

The waves crashed onto Southport's main beach, while the sun set over the horizon. Its rays lightly reflected off the water, creating pictures and shadows on the surface. Afternoons were generally warm in Southport, though today, the wind struck fast and hard. Hitting Troy's cold and shivering body, as he walked out of the surf. He had traveled thousands of kilometers in a day and before he did anything else, he knew that a surf was in order. There was so much about that afternoon he couldn't explain. He had thought about it ever since he'd left and still no progress had been made on uncovering the truth.

"What am I going to do?" Troy whispered to himself, as he sat on the sand overlooking the beach.

* * *

"I guess my son doesn't want any pancakes." Gabriella called from the kitchen, knowing that the mention of pancakes would wake up her son, almost instantly. Within a few minutes, Austin had dressed and rushed downstairs with a gigantic grin on his face. "There's my boy."

"Pancakes! My favorite!" He expressed, whilst sitting at the dining table. Gabriella handed him a plate stacked with multiple pancakes, "Thank you Momma!"

"That's okay, babe. I know they're your favorite, that's why I made them" She replied, heading back to the kitchen to make her breakfast, "It's a start, hey?"

Austin shoved a large part of pancake into his mouth, "Start of what, Momma?" He mumbled.

"How things are going to be from now on." She told Austin, whilst sitting in the seat opposite him. "I'm sorry about the last couple of weeks, babe."

Austin nodded slowly, "I just don't understand..."

"What's important is that we're here now." Gabriella ensured him, "And we're a family."

"Where's Grandma?"

Gabriella took a bite out of her cereal, "She is visiting Auntie Nicole in the city. Do you remember her?" Austin shook his head unsure, "You may have been very little."

"I still am, Momma."

"You're still little, but..." Gabriella looked at him, "You've grown up so much it scares me. Please don't grow anymore."

Austin giggled, "I want to grow up, so I can be big and strong." Gabriella chuckled, "Like Troy." Austin added, taking another bite of his pancakes. Gabriella's mouth went dry after Austin mentioned Troy. It's not as though it surprised her, but she wished the situation was easier to deal with. She also wished the situation was easier to describe to a 5-year-old. "When is Troy coming over again, Momma?"

"I don't know, babe." She answered, "He's working again, remember?"

"Can I call him?" Austin asked politely, "Please."

She looked at her son's eyes of desperation, "It's hard to get through, Austin. We don't know where he is."

"But he'll want to talk to us, won't he? He must miss us."

"Austin." Gabriella snapped, "It's hard at the moment, okay? Please, just let it go." Austin fell silent, placing his fork on the table, next to his plate. He slowly slid off the chair, "Where are you going? You haven't finished your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." He called, as he walked up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"Mr Bolton?" Troy's lawyer called, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ashton Wood, I'll be representing you." Troy nodded and shook his hand, "It's probably best if we sit and discuss the case before we go ahead with any police questioning. They've given us around 2-3 hours, but after that we have to make an appearance at the station."

"Okay." Troy agreed, "But, is it okay if I ask you a couple of questions before we start?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing, Troy."

Troy pushed the photo evidence to his lawyer, "This photo. How did they get it?"

"They're the police, Troy. They have their sources." Ashton replied, "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's CCTV footage, yet it's a picture." Troy said, "Where's the rest of the footage? It's part of a video."

Ashton pulled papers out of his briefcase, "Are you worried?"

Troy shook his head, "No. I am, however, having trouble understanding how they can accuse me of attacking Jacob on this photo."

"That's what we're here to discuss." Bringing out a pen, Ashton said. "Tell me everything you know."

"I don't remember anything, Ashton." Troy admitted, "And I wasn't even drinking."

He looked at him confused, "How much do you know about this case, Troy? Maybe that will help you remember things more clearly."

"I'm being accused of assault, which would have affected on Jacob's health."

"That's one side of the case, I guess." Ashton replied, "What about the rest?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked confused.

Ashton peered down at his papers, scrolling through the text. "When you left, the Teller family filed a suspicion against Miss Montez, who you were in a relationship with." Troy nodded, agreeing with him, "After you left, the case proceeded to direct its force at Gabriella, although there were multiple times in which refusal of questioning occurred."

"She didn't say anything?" Troy asked, "Why would she do that?"

Troy's lawyer shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe she felt as though it was a lost cause or that her answers weren't going to be heard?"

"Why wouldn't she just tell them the truth, though? It doesn't make any sense."

"That's why the police believed that she was covering for you." Ashton read, "Until she made a statement around 3 days ago, explaining that your relationship ended soon after Jacob's death."

"They let her go after that?"

Ashton nodded, "There was no need to keep questioning her, as she had no more links to the fight itself. The only reason she had to be questioned, was due to the accusation Jacob's family made. Until she answered questions, they couldn't let her go. It's the law."

"They knew from the start that she was innocent?"

"The Teller family aren't the most trustworthy people in Southport and the police department knew that. Gabriella's case was plainly based on protocol. When you have a case as serious as Jacob's, you need to explore every avenue. Fortunately for them, through investigating Gabriella's case, Jacob's assault had more information and a brand new suspect."

"Me." Troy whispered.

"You left on the day Jacob passed away," Ashton noted, "You were seen in the CCTV footage and cut all ties with Miss Montez after you left. This tells them that, not only would you know something about that afternoon, but you were heavily involved."

"I may be seen as guilty, but that doesn't mean it's true."

"You had an easy target, which was Jacob." He explained, "And you had a clear motive."

"A motive? I'm not a murderer, Ashton."

"Miss Montez was Jacob's former wife." Ashton replied, "You knew exactly what he did to her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Troy stated.

"You were in a relationship with Miss Montez at this time, as well." Ashton let out a sigh, "Which leads to my next question. Why did you end things with Gabriella?"

"I was told that my attendance was required much longer in the Navy. I didn't want to subject her to that, not again."

"You were in love though, why wouldn't you try to make it work?"

"I promised her 6 months, Ashton." Troy recalled his last moments with Gabriella. "Try adding 32 months to that. I didn't think I would accept, but I they promoted me to Lieutenant. It was my chance to avenge for the lives my brother's lost."

"You didn't tell Gabriella that, did you?" He asked, with Troy shaking his head. "She told the police that you would not tell her the reason, which increased their suspicion."

"I hated Jacob for everything he did to Gabriella and Austin, but I would never go that far. You have to believe me." Troy pleaded.

"I would believe you, but..." He put down his pen, "You don't remember anything from that afternoon."

"I remember going into that bar and waking up in the hospital, that is all." Troy told him, "I have tried to recall anything between those two moments, but I can't."

"They have every reason to believe that you would assault Mr Teller, Troy. Are you telling me that what you're going to say is that you cannot recall?"

Troy groaned, rubbing his face in his hands. "Aren't you my lawyer? You're supposed to defend me, not send me to prison."

"I am going to do the best I can to defend you, Troy." Ashton assured him, "But, you have to give me something to work with."

"I've already told you everything I know." He admitted, "And I swear I am telling the truth."

"Then we need to ask someone who could know something." Ashton suggested, "We have around 2 hours, Troy. We need something."

* * *

Gabriella was vacuuming the living area when she heard her phone ringing in the kitchen. She quickly ran over and answered it, "Hello, Gabriella speaking."

"Hey Gabs." Troy replied.

Her heart stopped, as she regained her breath, "Troy..."

"Please don't hang up. I really need your help."

"Troy, I can't do this..."

"Wait." Troy interrupted, "I don't remember anything, okay. You have to believe me."

"Why should I believe anything you say to me." She asked, "You probably shouldn't even be calling. It's messing with the case."

"I know it is, but I have no other options." Troy told her, "I could get into a lot of trouble for this, Gabs. You've got to believe me. Please," He took a deep breath. "You know me better than anyone."

Gabriella shut her eyes for a second, thinking about what she should do. "What do you want from me, Troy?"

"I need to know if someone mentioned anything to you about the fight?"

"I don't know..." Gabriella thought, "It was so long ago now."

"His parents didn't say anything? Nothing about who may of attacked him?" Troy repeated, "Nothing?"

"No, Troy." Gabriella answered, "They know as much as we all do."

"Fuck." Troy whispered. "What am I going to do..."

"Troy." She interrupted his thoughts, "I should probably get going."

"Yeah, probably." He replied, "Thank you, though."

Just before Gabriella was about to hang up she quickly brought the phone up to her mouth, "You didn't do it, did you?"

"You really have to ask me that, Gabs?" He questioned her angrily, "Thanks."

"What do you want me to think, Troy? All the arrows are pointing at you." She justified, "Do not say I'm wrong, when it's clear who is."

"You know what, you're right." Troy said, "I thought you knew me better than anyone. I guess that does make me wrong, huh?"

"Do not try to make me feel bad. They have evidence."

Troy scoffed, "They have no evidence, Gabriella. All they have are assumptions, until they find the real CCTV footage."

"They already did and you're in it." She told him, "Didn't you see the photo?"

"It's a photo of me standing next to Jacob." Troy replied, "There is no footage of any assault."

"I suppose the footage magically disappeared then?"

Troy fell silent, "Magically disappeared..." He told himself.

"What?"

"Who owns that Yacht Club?"

* * *

Gabriella and Troy walked around the Yacht Club, "It's been here since I can remember, but I never knew the owner." Troy admitted, "I really have to pay more attention to what happens around here."

She looked inside the window, "It's open." Gabriella stated, as they walked into the club. They walked towards the front counter, starting conversation with the bartender. "Excuse me? Do you know where I can find the owner or manager?"

"He is around here today." The guy answered, "Do you want me to see is he's out back?"

"Yes please. That'd be great." Troy replied, watching the bartender walk through the back doors. An awkward silence fell between Gabriella and Troy, as they were unaware of what to each other. Only a month had passed since he left, but so much had changed.

"I'm sorry about what I said before." Gabriella explained.

"It's okay, Gabs. You're not the only one who doesn't believe me." Troy said, leaning on the counter in front of him.

"Have you talked to the police?" Gabriella asked him.

"I have to meet them in about an hour." He replied, "That's why I need something, because I have no idea what went on that afternoon."

"Which explains why you want the footage..."

"Gabriella?" A guy called from behind her, "What are you doing here?" She turned around and noticed Chase.

"Chase..." She replied nervously, walking to him. Chase grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, kissing her hard. Gabriella pulled away from him, "Chase, what are you doing?" She looked back at Troy, who quickly looked away.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?" He repeated himself, except this time he sounded worried. "Is that Troy?"

"Yeah, we're just catching up." Gabriella replied, as Troy came over to them.

"Hey Troy." Chase greeted him, "Nice to see you again."

He looked at him confused, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met." Troy held out his hand suspiciously, "You must be Gabriella's lawyer?"

"Yes I am." He agreed. "And as her lawyer, I must say that this meeting is a bad choice. We need to get going, Gabriella."

"Nobody is here, it's fine." Troy assured Gabriella.

"Are you her lawyer?"

Gabriella looked at him surprised, "Chase, it's okay."

"No Gabriella." Chase snapped, "It is not okay. I have done everything I can do to help you, yet you're willing to throw that all away, for what? To discuss current events with a murderer?"

"Chase." She whispered angrily, "Stop it."

"Gabs." Troy interrupted, "It's okay, really. You should go."

Chase agreed, "Yes, you should go."

"The last thing I want to do is make things worse for you." Troy told her, "Please, I can do this myself."

Gabriella gave in, "Okay. I'll see you around, Troy."

"Bye." He replied, waving as her and Chase walked out the door. After they had left, Troy sat down at the bar, trying to recall that afternoon. He sat with his head in is hands, trying to piece it all together. He was brought out of his thoughts when the bartender introduced him to the owner.

"Hey, I heard you wanted to speak with the owner? My name is Oliver, it's nice to meet you." They shook hands, "What can I do for you?"

"I don't have much time, but I needed to ask you a few questions, if that's okay?"

Oliver nodded, "Sure, I'll try my best."

"The night Jacob Teller was attacked, were you working?"

"You're Troy Bolton, aren't you?"

Troy nodded, "I am, but please you have to help me. I didn't do whatever they said I did." Troy brought out his phone and started recording Oliver's answers.

He let out a sigh, "I wasn't working, no."

"Do you remember who was working in the bar area?"

"The two bartenders, Joel and Raymond. We had a few waitresses, but they would've been in the restaurant area."

"Did they mention anything to you about the fight?"

"No, they told the police they hadn't seen anything. According to them, the place was empty when the fight occurred."

"They were the only two witnesses? How is that possible, it's a bar?"

Oliver shrugged, "It was around 3:30 in the afternoon. Most people usually go out on the deck for drinks."

"Fuck." Troy yelled frustrated, sitting down on the bar stool. Oliver looked at Troy's desperation, suddenly something snapped in his brain. "I need to get going to the station soon and I have nothing."

"Wait." Oliver suggested, "I might have something."

"What, what is it?" Troy asked intrigued.

"There's this guy who's been coming around a lot." Oliver mentioned, "I've seen him almost every day."

"Do you know what he looks like or who he hangs out with?"

Oliver thought, "He has sandy blonde hair, but he usually comes here alone."

"How many times has he come here since the accident?"

"Everyday." He led Troy into the office, where the CCTV footage was set up. "We can have a look at these. Try to get a close up on his face." Oliver replayed video from earlier today.

"That's when I came in with Gabriella." Troy stated, pointing himself out. "Let me know if you see him."

Oliver played the video fast, but stopped it suddenly. "That's him." Troy squinted at the screen. "I'll try to zoom and focus on his face."

"I know who it is." He recognized. "Could I get a screen shot of this, please."

* * *

"Mr Bolton, could you please go ahead into the room." Detective Kingsley asked. Troy and Ashton walked into the room and sat down under the bright lights. "We have been informed that your knowledge on these accusations has grown substantially since this morning."

"Of course you have." He said, shaking his head.

Sergeant Dawson placed a photo of Troy at the Yacht Club, "Doing a bit of your own investigating, Mr Bolton?"

"Somebody has to do it." Troy replied.

"You watch yourself." Dawson threatened. "You don't want to make the situation worse, do you?"

Troy shrugged, "I'm being accused of murder. How much worse can it get?"

"You're being accused of assault, Mr Bolton. The biopsy report came back today, which showed us that the cause of death was sepsis, not Grievous Bodily Harm."

"Which means that a jail sentence is much shorter." Dawson reiterated.

"Jail sentence?" Troy questioned, "I don't remember a thing."

"Have you seen his hospital reports from the night of the accident?" Ashton asked them, placing the file on the table. "It shows substantial damage to the ribs and stomach, but mostly the head. This is the main cause of Troy's lack of remembrance"

"Then why is he doing his own research?" Kingsley questioned Troy's motives. "Are you trying to cover your tracks?"

"I'm trying to remember what happened." He explained. "I don't know where you're getting these photos of me, but by the looks of things, you're tracking the wrong guy. Who do you get these photos from?"

"You are not authorized to receive that information." Dawson stated.

"You don't actually know, do you?"

"Who do you think you are?"

Troy smirked, "This case is really getting to you, isn't it?"

"Mr Bolton." Kingsley exclaimed, "I highly doubt that you're in any place to joke."

"Do you hear me joking?"

"It's in your tone." Dawson replied, "And we notice it."

"Sometimes people use humor as a defense mechanism." Kingsley said, "Sound familiar?"

"You cannot base this case on a few photos." Ashton stated, "We know it and so do you."

Troy removed his phone from his jeans, "I have something that could help you out."

"Put your phone away." Dawson ordered, though Troy kept scrolling through his photos and videos.

"This is what I was doing this morning." Troy showed them a photo of a suspect, "These are photos of a man who was come to the Yacht Club every day since the accident. He does the same thing every day." He scrolled to the next photo, "Sits on a stool, chats to the bartender for a minute or two, the leaves. Which is clear through these videos."

"They also happen to be the same two bartenders that were working the afternoon of Jacob's death. The only two witnesses of the fight." Ashton added.

"They both said they saw nothing." Dawson told them, "Their records are clean."

"And you believed them?" He asked, "Seriously, what do you do around here?"

Troy chuckled, "Take a look at this video. It's from this morning." He slid his phone over to Detective Kingsley. "That is the same guy who comes to the Yacht Club everyday. He's the one taking the photo of me."

"We believe that you're chasing after the wrong guy." Ashton suggested.

"Of course you believe that." Dawson replied, standing up from his chair. "You want to be innocent."

"I don't recall anything from that afternoon and, according to my hospital files, that's completely normal. You can keep questioning me and I will help you in any way I can, but you need to check this guy." Troy expressed.

"We don't have a face. They're all from a distance." Kingsley noted, "Do you have anything closer that will give us an identification?"

Ashton nodded, "Here's a close up on his face." He shared the photo, "It's a bit blurry, but I assume you're used to seeing that face around here."

"Chase Donnelly?" Sergeant Dawson asked, "That's the new suspect?"

"Are you aware that he is currently representing Miss Montez?" Kingsley asked Troy and Ashton. They both nodded in agreement, "You want us to investigate a 30 year old lawyer, who has been nothing but loyal to the law and the police department?"

"Yes." Ashton stated, "We think it's your best option."

Sergeant Dawson shook his head, "This is ridiculous." He exclaimed, "He is the most ethical lawyer in the state. You must be really desperate."

"Not as desperate as Chase." Troy replied.

"What?"

Troy shrugged, "I just find it strange how you refer to Chase as ethical."

Detective Kingsley looked at Troy suspiciously, "Unless you have more evidence for us Mr Bolton, we cannot go through with your accusations."

"Lucky for me." He took his phone and scrolled through his photos, pressing on one. "I don't know what you guys classify as ethical, but I'm pretty sure attorney-client relationships are defined as 'unethical'." Troy handed them his phone, showing the CCTV footage of Gabriella and Chase kissing in the Yacht Club. "Am I wrong?"

"They're in a relationship?" Dawson asked wide-eyed. "That's insane."

"I was a shocked as you are." Ashton added.

"Let's get this guy in here for questioning." Detective Kingsley requested.

"And Troy?"

Kingsley and Dawson looked at each other, nodding. "He can go, but under one condition. You must stay clear of any interactions with Mr Donnelly or any workers of the Yacht Club, you must answer us when we need you and you must not leave for deployment, understood?"

"Yes sir, thank you." Troy replied. "By the way, that was like three conditions."

"I just added another one." Kingsley informed, "You must not be a smart ass to a detective."

Troy nodded, "Sorry sir. I'll be out of your way."

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on her front porch, waiting for Austin to be dropped off. After breakfast this morning, Austin was picked up by his friend Andrew's mom, who took them out for the day. She was hoping that he still wouldn't be upset about what happened at breakfast, so they could have a nice afternoon together. Gabriella needed a break, especially after what happened at the Yacht Club. When Chase and Gabriella left, they got into a fight and drove their separate ways. She didn't understand why Chase was acting so protective over her, especially since they weren't even dating. What she needed now was a happy son and a glass of wine, not Chase Donnelly parking in her driveway.

He approached on on the front stairs, "I'm sorry about this morning. You know how serious this case is." She nodded lightly, "I was just surprised to see you there with him."

"That's okay, Chase. I understand" Gabriella told him, "But I think I need to reiterate something to you."

He looked at her confused, "What?"

"I'm not interested in a relationship, which means that the PDA has to stop." Gabriella stated.

"Sometimes I can't stop. You're just too irresistible." He whispered to her, though Gabriella backed away from him.

"I think we should stop what ever this is." Gabriella told him, looking at the ground nervously. "You don't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation. You could get in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care." Chase exclaimed, "All of it is irrelevant when I'm with you." He grabbed her hand.

Gabriella took her hand back, "Stop it, please." A police car arrived in front of Gabriella's house, making Chase instantly drop her hand. "The police?"

"Chase Donnelly." Detective Kingsley called, "We would ask if you'd come with us to the station?"

"Sure, let's go Gabriella." Chase replied, signalling for Gabriella to come with him.

"Actually." Kingsley interrupted, "This doesn't concern Gabriella."

"It doesn't?" She asked confused.

"We only have questions for you, sir." Dawson added, "Please, if you could come with us."

Chase wiped his sweaty brow, proceeding to get into the police car. "How long is this going to take, I have plans tonight?"

"You don't anymore." Kingsley stated, securing Chase in their vehicle. "We'll be in touch, Miss Montez." She nodded in response and watched the police car drive into the distance. She stood in silence, wondering what on earth was going on.

* * *

Austin and Gabriella sat silently at the dinner table, both playing with their food. He had arrived home happy and playful, but still wouldn't acknowledge Gabriella like he used to. So much had changed over the past month and, although Gabriella hated to admit it, it was mostly her fault.

"Aren't you hungry, babe?" Gabriella asked her silent son, who shook his head slowly. "Did you eat a lot with Andrew?" Austin shook his head again, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." He whispered, "I'm tired."

Gabriella nodded at him, "You look tired, baby. Do you want to go to bed?" Austin remained silent, once again, shaking his head at her. "I'm going to clean up." She told him, reaching for the bowls and utensils. When Gabriella was in the kitchen, Austin heard a knock at the door. Without telling Gabriella, he ran to the door and opened it.

Austin's eyes grew wide and filled with joy, "Troy!" He leaped into Troy's arms, latching on tight.

"Here's my man." Troy greeted, hugging Austin strongly. "It's so good to see you, buddy."

"Mommy didn't tell me you were coming." He whispered, "Is it a surprise?"

He chuckled, "I guess it is." Troy placed Austin on the ground and closed the door behind him.

"Do you want to see her?"

"Of course I do, but I'm happy hanging out with you right now, bud." Troy replied, taking Austin's hand.

"I want to tell Momma, she'll be so happy!" He squealed, running into the kitchen. Troy walked slowly behind him, "Momma! Troy's here!"

Gabriella looked up, surprised to see Troy standing in their kitchen, "Hey Montez." He spoke.

"Bolton, what are you doing here?" Troy looked at her confused, then pointed at Austin. "Right..."

"I wanted to see you, as well." He expressed, "Maybe, talk about Chase."

"Who's Chase?" Austin called.

Troy shook his head, "He's nobody, buddy. Why don't you get yourself washed up and then we can hang out later?"

Austin held up his hands, "10 minutes."

"I'll be timing you." Troy got out his phone, starting the stopwatch. "GO!" They watched Austin race up the stairs, to the bathroom.

"Things definitely haven't changed between you two." Gabriella noted, walking outside to the balcony.

Troy followed her and sat on one of the deck chairs, "It feels like I haven't seen him in ages."

"A lot has changed in a month, huh? Learnt a lot."

"Tell me about it." He agreed, "I learnt that you've got yourself a boy toy."

"He's not a boy toy, trust me." Gabriella replied, "And I haven't 'gotten' him either."

"That's not what it looked like today?" He asked Gabriella.

"Are you working for the police or something?" Troy put his arms up in defense, "You've only been home for a day and automatically you think you know the story."

"Gabriella..." He calmed her, "I didn't say that. I have no idea what the past month would've been like for you and Austin. I can only imagine that it sucked a large amount."

"It did." She explained, "And Chase was there for us. For all of it."

"Of course he was." Troy whispered to himself, though Gabriella heard it.

"Have you got something to say, Troy?" He stood from his chair, leaning on the railing, "You look like you've got something very important to share."

"Cut the bullshit, Gabs." He snapped, "You're sleeping with your attorney."

"Why does it matter to you?" Gabriella asked, "You ended it, remember?"

Troy let out a sigh, "I remember."

"Why are you here then?"

"Chase is under investigation." Troy told her, "I just wanted you to know."

"Wait, why is he under investigation? He didn't do anything." Gabriella assured him, "What have you done?"

"I've uncovered some information the police found interesting." Troy replied.

Gabriella stood from her chair, pushing Troy in the back. "What did you do?" She exclaimed, "This is a serious case, Troy! It's not something to play around with, just because you're jealous!"

"Jealous? I broke up with you, Gabriella!" He yelled, "He is being questioned, simply because he is a new suspect. This has nothing to do with you and I."

She scoffed at him, "Of course it does! Why else would you do it?"

"I don't trust him." He admitted, "And quite frankly, you shouldn't either."

"Stop embarrassing yourself, Troy. Chase is a great guy and an even better lawyer."

Troy looked at her stunned, "Does a good lawyer sleep with his client?" Gabriella fell silent, shaking her head at him, "I think you already know the answer to this one."

"Wow. You're such an asshole." She said. Troy turned from her, storming through the house, but she followed him.

"Fine, I'm an asshole." He expressed, "But it doesn't bother me, as long as I know that you and Austin are safe."

"We're fine." She stated, "I don't need your help and guidance, neither does Austin." Gabriella yelled, opening the front door. Troy walked down the stairs, "You're a fucking joke, Troy Bolton."

He turned to face her, "Oh, I'm the joke?" Troy asked her, "Maybe if you stopped thinking about yourself for about 5 seconds, you'd realise that you have a son that wants to be loved, not cast in the shadows while you're off gallivanting with some 30-year-old lawyer." Gabriella swallowed hard, trying to control her emotions. "You know, I thought you would maybe understand and listen to me, but I guess maturity wasn't one of the things you learnt while I was gone."

"Troy..." She whispered weakly.

"Tell Austin I said good bye." Troy called, as he starting walking down the street, leaving Gabriella standing alone on her front porch.

* * *

**Chapter 14 ! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Won't be able to write for a few days, but please stay interested. Keep doing ya thing to get this story attention (: Favorite and follow, I'll love you forever. Hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Mad Love X**


End file.
